Of Demons and Coordinators
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: NarutoGundam Seed Destiny crossover. Naruto is taken in by the Ice nin after the Kyuubi Incident, ZAFT, Orb, and the Earth Alliance colonize the Shinobi world. Ice nin Naruto, FriendlyAkatsuki future KoyukiNarutoTayuya OCOC
1. Prolog

Hello, and welcome to the story of "Of Demons and Coordinators" This fic will focus on an Ice nin who was born not from a natural womb, but from an artificial means of birth. The story will take place in the Land of Ice. Ice nin Naruto, as well as a NarutoFemOC, not Shinosuke. I will also throw in a crossover from Gundam Seed Destiny, but with an slight change. Yzak will pilot the Strike Freedom instead of Kira, and Dearka will pilot the Infinite Justice instead of Athrun. Yes, this is a Naruto Gundam Seed Destiny crossover.

Chapter One: Beginning

A Hyou jounin was supervising an experiment of how to create the ultimate ninja, with all of the Kekkei Genkei in existence. Kazuo Asuka was a proud ninja, as well as a scientist, intended on bringing luck and prestige to Hyougakure. But today was the day when a new baby will be born into the world, the future ninja.

"The baby is now complete! It's born already!" said one of the scientists.

"Lovely. This baby boy's name will be Shinosuke Asuka." Kazuo said, as he held a young baby boy.

Meanwhile, in Konohagaure, the Kyuubi no Yoko was rampaging towards the village, despite the best efforts of the Konoha ninja. It was not until the Yondaime Hokage appeared a minute later, ready to do battle with the huge fox, Gamabunta riding along.

"I'm sorry, Kushina, Naruto. But I have to stop this beast." Minato said.

And he used a jutsu that cost him his own life, and one chunin pointed at the sky.

"Look up there!"

Falling down was a bundle with a baby wrapped inside, but before they can retrieve it, an unknown ninja snatched the baby, and fled.

"Hey! That ninja is snatching that bundle!"

Soon, the baby called Naruto vanished from Konoha, and will grow up in Hyougakure.

Meanwhile, a few miles from the southern coast of the Wind country, a carrier was sailing through the high seas, along with a shuttle carrying two important figures. Year 60 of the Cosmic Era, where the Bloody Valentine has not yet taken place. Siegel Clyne, and Uzumi Nara Attha has yet to discover the world of the shinobi. When the Orb Chief Representative had landed in the southern Fire Country, he was greeted by none other than the Sandaime Hokage, who was recently reinstated after the Yondaime Hokage was killed by the Kyuubi No Yoko. The Fire Lord was also present, and talks have began. In the end, the Land of Fire was the first colony of the Orb Union. Also, Siegel Clyne has made an allaince with the Yondaime Kazekage at Sunagakure, and as a result, the Land of Wind is the first colony of the PLANTs. ZAFT wasn't born yet, until 69 Cosmic Era.

All right! End of Chapter 1


	2. Growing Up

Chapter 2 of the fic Of Demons and Coordinators will be near you! As for the review, Naruto will NOT pilot the Buster or the Strike, although there will be a fictional Mobile Suit that is based on those machines. The Ultimate Ninja Shinosuke will be most likely to pilot a Providence-based machine. But that won't happen much until later in the fic. Also, as I've pointed out, Kira and the original Freedom will still be alive, which is why Yzak will pilot the Strike Freedom. The Savior will still be intact, which is why Dearka will pilot the Infinite Justice instead of Athrun.

Chapter Two: Growing Up

Year 71 of the Cosmic Era, where the Bloody Valentine War has come to an end, but sadly, another war was brewing in the horizon, where the true reasons behind these major conflicts has been revealed. Meanwhile, the three major powers, ZAFT, the Orb Union, and the Earth Alliance has continued to expand their influence in the shinobi world. However, the Earth Alliance has extract little influence, and as a result, the Land of Fire is under the control of the Orb Union, and the remaining lands were under PLANT control.

**Flashback**

Siegel Clyne had just arrived from the latest mutual alliance with the Land of Ice, where the Sandaime Hyoukage had signed a pact with ZAFT, and requested that they supply the Ice Country with Coordinators that wouldn't be suited for service with ZAFT. That tactic went well with the general population.

**End of flashback**

In the Land of Ice, Naruto Uzumaki was training in the academy, along with the Ultimate Ninja Shinosuke Asuka. They met when they were 5 years old. Since then, they have been inseparable.

"Naruto, wanna go spar with me?" Shinosuke asked.

"Yes, Shinosule." Naruto replied. His life was altered for the better ever since a mysterious jounin from Hyougakure snatched him from the Konoha nin, who were bent on exterminating the "demon" brat, ever since that tragic day. Everyone in the cold village treated the Kyuubi container with respect, and with love. Anyways, Shinosuke and Naruto were practicing with their taijutsu, when a delegation of diplomats from the PLANTs came in, with Eileen Canaver in tow.

"Who is that lady?" Naruto asked.

"That must be the lady responsible for our alliance between our nation, and theirs. They were from the Land of the Hourglass." Shinosuke said. It was a common knowledge that the shinobi world referred the PLANTs as another shinobi nation.

"I've got to go home, all right? Same time, same place tomorrow, eh?" the ultimate ninja asked. "We've got the graduation exam too, as well."

"All right." Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Eileen Canaver, and the other representatives went into the office of the Hyoukage, and the ANBU guards bowed to them, as they went in.

"Chairperson-sama, Hyoukage-sama was expecting you." one of the ANBU said.

"All right." Canaver said.

The Hyoukage was seated in his desk, slaving away with the paperwork, when he noticed the disturbance.

"Ah, welcome, welcome. How may I be of great sevice?" the Sandaime Hyoukage said.

"Hyoukage-sama, I came here to discuss the possibility of organizing a mobile suit corps for this nation, along with the other Great Nations. I've brought along the Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, and Raikage with me." the temporary Chairwoman of the Supreme Council said.

"Of course, we will accept." the Hyoukage said. "It was also rumored that the Land of Fire, along with Sound were also planning in this as well, except that their purpose was as I quote, 'For the preservation of our blue and pure world!'".

"Dammit. So the Alliance were planning to ignite another war?" Yuri Amalfi asked. "We don't need another war."

"Well it's settled." Canaver said. "We'll send our advisors on this matter."

The next day, the graduation exam proceeded without any trouble. For this exam, Naruto had to camouflage in the snow, to prove his stealth skill. He also had to spar with a Jounin instructor, who was not allowed to use any weapons. Finally, he had to run from one end of the village to another without getting caught. Needless to say, here's the result.

"For the stealth test, you pass!" the first instructor said. He managed to conceal himself easily because of his clothing.

"For the combat test, I'm glad to say you passed with flying colors!" the second instructor said. Naruto was constantly practicing with his taijutsu with Shinosuke to have passed.

"For the endurance test, you not only passed, but excelled as well." the third instructor said. Easily said, the large chakra reserves from the Kyuubi were a factor.

Shinosuke passed was well, being the Ultimate ninja. It was easy for him. At the end of the day, 150 academy students had now become Genin. However, Naruto, and Shinosuke were called for extra training with the village, something to do with the top secret project that would ignite a war within the war.

All right! Next chapter, the Joule team will make its appearance, and they'll be assigned to the Minerva. So that the ship doesn't have a problem of short machines. And the mobile suits made in the Shinobi world will be introduced as well.


	3. Teams

Hello, and welcome to the 3rd chapter of Demons and Coordinators! Before we start, I'll give out the specs of the mobile suits for the pro-ZAFT Shinobi Nations.

MMPF-X01 Tsukuyomi Ashtray

**Head height:** 17.53 m  
**Base weight:** 49.8 metric tons  
**Special equipment:**

"Ronin" Pack: "Gerbera Straight" katana sword x2, beam boomerang x2

"Aile" Pack: Type 70 beam saber x2, Type 74 beam rifle x1

"Bombard" Pack: "Chevalier" hyper impulse cannon, RFW-92 beam Sniper rifle

"Shadow" Pack: "Glenipir" claw, "Trikeros" Shield

"Phyton" Pack: "Scylla" chest cannon, missile launcher x4 (MA mode)  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact deuterion battery  
**Armament:** "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, Type 70 beam saber x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, shield x1

Users: Land of Ice

Based on the Gold Frame Ashtray, which the Land of Ice will use. Prototype acquired from Morgenroette Inc. through a ZAFT spy.

MDMF-X01 Shukaku Ashtray

**Head height:** 17.53 meters  
**Base weight:** 49.8 metric tons  
**Special equipment:**

- Chaos Silhouette: Barrel missile pods x2, Type 75 beam long rifle

- Gaia Silhouette: winged beam blades x2 (MA mode)

- Abyss Silhouette: underwater beam rifle x1, "Scylla" chest cannon  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact deuterion battery  
**Armament:** "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, Type 70 beam saber x2, Type 71 beam rifle x1, shield x1

Users: Land of Wind

Variation of the Blue Frame Ashtray, which is mainly used by the Land of Wind.

ADPF-X01 Tsunami Ashtray

**Head height:** 17.53 meters  
**Base weight:** 49.8 metric tons  
**Special equipment:** flight pack, underwater salvage gear, Power Loader  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact deuterion battery  
**Armament:** "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS ×2, Type 70 beam saber ×2, Type 71 beam rifle ×1, shield x1

Users: Land of Water

Variation of the Red Frame Ashtray, which is used by the Land of Water forces.

MAPF-X01 Hiraishin Ashtray

**Overall height:** unknown  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery

Armament: multi-barrel CIWS x2, Type 70 beam saber x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, shield x1

Users: Land of Thunder

Variation of the Ashtray Out Frame, and is the backbone of the Land of Thunder forces.

MGAF-X01 Boulder Ashtray

**Head height:** 17.53 meters  
**Weight:** 53.5 metric tons

**Special equipment:** flight pack  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Armament:** "Igelstellung" 75 mm CIWS x2, Type 70 beam saber x2, Type 71 beam rifle x1, shield x1

Users: Land of Earth

Variation of the M1 Ashtray, which is mainly used by the Land of Earth.

Prototypes: (all powered under ultracompact deuterion battery)

MMPF-X102A Naginata

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 53.5 tons

Special Equipment: RFW-92 beam sniper x1, railgun x2, missile pods x2

Armament: Type 70 beam Saber x2, Type 72 beam rifle, shield x1

Pilot: Machiko Kobayashi

Based on the GAT-X102 Duel, this machine is a fearsome menace in the melee mode. Dangerous when equipped with special equipment.

MMPF-X103A Behemoth

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 55.8 tons

Armament: Gun launcher x1, High energy beam rifle x1, Type 70 beam Saber x2

Pilot: Amaya Musashi (Team Tsukasa)

Based on the GAT-X103 Buster, this machine is skilled at medium ranged combat. Intended for artillery, but equipped with beam sabers to make it less vulnerable.

MMPF-X207A Stealth

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 54.2 tons

Equipment: "Trikeros" shield x1, Mirage colloid

Pilot: Mamoru Tsukasa (jounin sensei)

Based on the GAT-X207 Blitz, this machine is perfect for recon missions, and sabotage missions behind enemy lines.

MMPF-X303A Zeon

Head Height: 17.53 meters

Weight: 53.9 meters

Equipment: ES-01 beam sabers attached x4, "scylla" beam cannon, RFW-95 beam rifle

Pilot: Shinosuke Asuka (Team Tsukasa)

Based on the GAT-X303 Aegis, this machine is capable of transformation into Mobile Armor mode. This machine is suitable for demolition of walls, towers, as well as ships. Suitable for underwater, and desert combat.

MMPF-X105A Demon

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 53.8 tons

Armament: Armor Schneider knives x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, shield x1, 75 mm multi barrel CIWS x2

Special Packs:

AQM/E-X01A Force Demon: A basic pack, uses Type 70 beam sabers x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, and shield x1

AQM/E-X02A Sword Demon: A close combat pack with "Kusanagi" antiship swords, and beam boomerangs x2

AQM/E-X03A Siege Demon: A long range artillery pack with railguns x2, beam cannons x2, and beam javelins x1

Pilot: Naruto Uzumaki (Team Tsukasa)

Based on the GAT-X105 Strike, but with the Siege pack that is based on the Blast Impulse, this machine is the basic multi-purpose mobile suit.

Chapter Three: Teams

Inside a factory in Hyougakure, five humanoid looking machines were being built. These machines are the new pride of Hyou no Kuni, a symbol of prestige that was acquired from their ZAFT superiors. However, there were some prototype blueprints that were sent from the Orb Union.

"Let's get these machines finished. The Hyoukage wants them sent to that Namikaze gigantic carrier." said one of the workers.

"All right, boss!" said the rest of the workers.

At the Academy, Naruto and Shinosuke were seated in the desks, when the Chunin instructor came in.

"All right, listen up! This year, we have 50 jounin instructors for the 150 genin that had passed, and here's the teams...And Naruto Uzumaki, Shinosuke Asuka, and Amaya Nakamura, the reason why you three were left behind, is because your sensei will be none other than the Hyougakure's Sannin, Mamoru Tsukasa." the Chunin said.

Soon later, the said Sannin came in, and looked at his students. He is a leaning 6'2, for a man, with his blue hair, and ice blue eyes. He was staring at the three genin in the classroom.

"Welcome to your first three man team, my name is Mamoru Tsukasa, and I'll be your instructor. My personality is that I'm labeled as the emotionless man. My advice is that you surpress your emotions, so that your opponent doesn't take advantage of what you're thinking. Next, you with the blond hair." Tsukasa said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a quiet, smart guy. I like to spar with Shinosuke, and meditating. My dislikes are perverts, and bigoted idiots. And my dream is to be Hyoukage." Naruto said.

"Hmm. Uzumaki, eh? I knew your mother, Kushina. Tragic event, but you should be a Namikaze. Enough with that, next is you with the red eyes, and the silver hair." the Hyou Sannin said.

"My name is Shinosuke Asuka, and I like to spar and train with Naruto, and reading. My dislikes are bigoted idiots who think that coordinators are a crime against humanity. And my dream is to be the Hyou daimyo." Shinosuke said.

"You're the Ultimate Ninja, the Shinosuke Asuka? Wow, I must have known your father, being the creator of the Ultimate Ninja project, and to top it off, you're a coordinator. That's fine. I'm also a coordinator myself. And Naruto and Amaya are Naturals, with a spatial awareness. Maybe the tailed beasts that was sealed inside them had got to do with that." Tsukasa said. "And you have an unlimited amount of chakra that could rival that of a jinchuuriki, and having three chakra reserves, too. Last is you, the black haired emerald eyed lady."

"My name is Amaya Musashi, and I like to train with my taijutsu, and genjutsu. My dislikes are people that kill you for disagreeing with them. My dream is to be the leader of the Musashi clan." Amaya said.

"OK, the intros have been done. Tomorrow, meet me at the training ground 9 for your test." Tsukasa said.

After the intros have been done, Amaya went to the pair, and started to talk to them.

"You two don't like bigots, right? Well, same here. My parents were killed by some people who were against genetic enhancement. Anyway, my clan's specialty is that we have a kekkei genkai called the Karitegan. You see, our clan has the ability to go berserk, and with that eye, we can amplify our speed. We can also see the tenketsu like the Byakugan, but we can also see souls." Ayama said. "Shinosuke, you also have this blood limit too, being the ultimate ninja and such."

"Yeah, but Naruto doesn't have a kekkei genkai, wait. I recalled seeing him with a blood red eyes with slanted pupils, and six rings as well." Shinosuke said.

"You don't mean, Naruto here is the descendant of Nagato Uzumaki? Wow, and being the container of the Kyuubi makes it interesting." Amaya replied.

"Yeah, I didn't realized it, until I saw myself in the mirror with rings on my eyes." Naruto said.

The three genin talked until sunset had been placed upon them.

Note: I made the Akatsuki leader Pein an Uzumaki, so in this fic, Naruto is related to Nagato, and possibly, Konan, since she will be paired up with Pein. Nagato would be Kushina's brother in this fic, as well as Shinosuke being related to Shinn Asuka. However, what kind of physique do you want Amaya to have? Review to respond.


	4. Training and Assignment

All right! Chapter 4 in Demons and Coordinators freshly made from the mind of the author.

* * *

Chapter Four: Training and Assignment

The next day, Team Tsukasa met at the training ground waiting for their instructor. It only took a minute to wait for him. He was carrying two bells with him (a common test among ninjas that would truly become genin), and looked at his team.

"All right, for this test, you will try to get these bells with the intention of killing me. Should the person not acquire the bell, and tied to a log, he or she will fail." Mamoru said. "OK, are you ready, then go!"

Naruto hid himself in the snowy bushes, while Amaya went to dive into the icy water, being used to the frigid conditions. Shinosuke went to camouflage in the snow, without being seen.

"_This bell test was meant for only the two of us. One of our teammates is bound to fail, unless..."_ Shinosuke thought for a minute, and then went to Naruto. "This test was meant to divide us. We should get Amaya to go with us, so none of us fail."

"Roger that, Shinosuke. I'll get Amaya." Naruto said. He then proceeded to dive into the icy river as well, and found Amaya gliding along the gentle current. Both genin were wearing masks to cope with the water.

"Shinosuke and I found out what this test is all about." Naruto said.

"Cool, what is it?" Amaya asked.

"Teamwork." Naruto said. "Listen, have you got a plan?"

"Hmm, let's see." Amaya said. She then placed her fingers together (kinda like Shikamaru when he's stuck against Temari), and formulated a strategy for a minute. "Great, here's the plan..."

Seconds later, both soaked genin were going out of the water, chattering. Naruto used a thawing jutsu that allowed him to warm up again, his clothes drying up quickly. Amaya also did a thawing jutsu, and warmed herself up. Shinosuke came up to them, with a worried look.

"What the hell are you two thinking?" Shiosuke whispered. "You guys could have froze with hypothermia."

"Listen, I've got a plan..." Amaya replied. They discussed the plan, and a minute later they went to their battle positions. According to Amaya, Naruto would first ambush Mamoru, while Shinosuke would strike after Naruto drove the sannin into Point B. From there, Shinosuke would pretend to reach for the bell. Amaya would finally do a genjutsu when Mamoru would corner the other two genin at Point C. All was well, but where is Mamoru?

Naruto had already found him, with his eyes closed, and attempted to ambush him, but he sensed his presence first, so the ambush was useless. However, the Naruto that Mamoru faced turned out to be a Kage Bunshin. The real Naruto sprang up from the mound of snow, pouncing on the sannin instructor. He was aware of that, and started to spar. Naruto kept on attacking Mamoru, until Shinosuke appeared out of nowhere, trying to grab for the bell. The sannin grabbed his wrist, and threw him on to the snow, but not before flipping forward to attack as well. Naruto and Shinosuke decided to go on to the defensice, allowing Mamoru to attack them simultaneously. When they reached Point C, Amaya covered the other three men into a genjutsu, and reached for the bell. Mamoru quickly realize that it was a genjutsu, and released it, only to discover that the three genin were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shinosuke and Amaya pounced out of nowhere, ready to grab the bells, but the sannin quickly dodged to another spot, only to realize that Naruto had knocked the bells out of his waist, and was caught by Shinosuke, and Amaya.

"Well done, you three. You realized that this test was meant to put you all at odds, and you figured out that it was meant for teamwork. Good job." Mamoru said. "As for the rest of the day, I'll be doing some chakra control training with you guys, and in a week, we'll start on ninjutsu. We'll also do taijutsu training tomorrow, and genjutsu training the day after tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei!" the three genin replied.

Meanwhile in the PLANTS, Yzak Joule was relieved that he was allowed to keep his rank after being prosecuted by the War Crimes Trial. It was because of Gilbert Durandal, that he and Dearka were spared from being shot. However, the blond man was demoted for his defection back in the first war. And so, he was in debt to the new Chairman. Yzak had already formed his own team, made of veterans from the first war. He was assigned to a Salsh ZAKU that fitted his melee combat. But what Durandal had in store for the two former Le Creuset Team soldiers, it would be even better than to wait for a certain Ultimate Coordinator to drop dead. He was going to assign the Joule team to a new ship that was being built in Armory One. Durandal felt the Yzak would be the perfect man to pilot the machine that might have become Kira Yamato's, if he knew more about himself. As a byproduct of the Ultimate Coordinator project, Yzak had a spatial awareness that was dormant, until when he turned 18. Now, at the age of 19, he has yet to unlock the dormant force that would rival his former nemesis, the one that gave him a blemish. At Armory One, the Joule team was undergoing an orientation with the new suits, when the purple coat Defense committee people came up to them.

"Commander Joule, you and Ensign Elsman are to report to the Chairman immediately. He is just in a shuttle up in space." the Purple Coat said.

A minute later, the two men had arrived at the shuttle, facing Durandal.

"Welcome, Commander Joule, and you too, Ensign Elsman." Durandal said. "You may be wondering why I called for you two here. Rest assured, you are not in trouble."

"Mr. Chairman, is it about our new machines?" Dearka said.

"No, Ensign. It's about how I can get your team to influence the potential future pilots of the new ship that is being built in Armory One." Durandal replied.

"The Minerva, right?" Yzak asked.

"That's the one. And by the way, I seem to have come across two blueprints that were made into the original Freedom and Justice Gundams. Maybe if you could dig up more dirt on those machines, then I can guarantee that we can build a newer version of the originals." Durandal said. "You two would be piloting it of course, unless should Athrun Zala return, he'll be assigned to pilot the new Justice."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman." Yzak said.

"However, I'm also appointing you, as well as Commander Hahnenfuss as members of FAITH. As Elsman can't qualify, seeing as you're a Green Coat." the Chairman said. "No offense, but after all, Greens can't qualify for FAITH."

"I understand, Kicho." Dearka said.

"Very well, congratulations to you, Commander Joule." Durandal said as he got out two badges that represent FAITH. Yzak took one, and kept the other for Shiho. After their promotions, the commander of the Joule team went to report to the future crew of the Minerva, with the new captain, Talia Gladys in row.

"Commander Yzak Joule, of the Joule team. Assigned to your command, Captain." Yzak said.

"Well, that isn't a surprise, Commander." Talia said. "You being promoted to FAITH for your record, despite the trial. I assume some of your subordinates are also assinged under our command as well."

"May I ask where's Commander Hahnenfuss?" Yzak asked. "Because she is also promoted to FAITH as well."

"Commander Hahnenfuss is currently aboard the Minerva, supervising the construction of the new hangars. You can give it to her, when she's not busy. Wait, here she comes." Talia replied. "Commander Hahnenfuss, Commander Joule here has something for you."

"Thank you, ma'am." Shiho said. "Commander Joule, what is it?"

"Congratulations, Housenka. The chairman just appointed us to FAITH." Yzak said. "Dearka was sour on that, but he can't get into FAITH, on account of his demotion."

"I see what you mean, Commander." Talia said. "Anyway, this is Arthur Trine, our Deputy Captain."

"An honor to meet you, Commander Joule." Arthur said. "I'm sure that your experience will influence the new pilots."

"Of course, Deputy Captain." Yzak said.

"I heard at the academy that they got a new cadet that has an attitude problem." Shiho said. "From what my friend Lunamaria said, he's really stubborn. I hope that Yzak here would straighten him up."

"That would be our best hope." Talia said.

"I also heard that the Elemental nations are making their own Mobile Suit Corps." Arthur said.

"It's true, Deputy Captain." Yzak replied. "So far, the Land of Ice has been a leader in those things."

"Kinda like Orb, right?" Talia asked. "Except that its military ideology resembles more like ZAFT than Orb."

"Probably because their daimyo is an anti-Alliance man." Yzak said. "According to Chairman Durandal, the PLANTS have made a pact with four of the five major shinobi nations, plus the Land of Ice, which is yet to be recognized."

"I see that. Anyways, welcome to the Minerva, and we hope to have a good time working you, Commander." Talia said, as all officers saluted.

* * *

Back in the Land of Ice, Team Tsukasa were in the denser part of the forest, with Mamoru facing the three genin.

"All right. This practice is all about chakra control. In these trees, you three will do tree climbing without using your hands. Like this." Mamoru said, as he climbed up a tree, going as high as he can, and then he scratched the tree with a kunai. "You are to mark the distance that you went. Repeat these steps again, only this time, you are trying to go up higher than your previous mark."

"We got it, sensei." Amaya said.

"All right, start now!" Mamoru said. The tree climbing exercise was proving to be easy for the three genin, with Shinosuke finishing up first, followed by Amaya, and Naruto. It seems that in Hyougakure, the academy emphasises on chakra control from the early start. This gives the ninjas of Hyou greater advantages over other Hidden Villages. When the three genin were finished, Mamoru gathered his team, and led them into the river.

"All right, the next exercise will be the same as the last one, only this time, you are coping with something that moves. Here's a demonstration." Mamoru said as he began walking on the medium current. "Now, you three try."

This time, the water walking exercise was a bit more challenging, and also having to cope with an increasing amount of current flowing through the river. However, Naruto managed to walk across, followed by Amaya, and Shinosuke.

"Good job, you three. Once again, I'm so proud of having to train you all." Mamoru said. "Now, everyone here knows the technique of the Kage Bunshin?"

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei." Naruto said. "I mostly used it to spar when Shinosuke is doing something else."

"Of course I've used it. Many times." Shinosuke said.

"I have use it, as well." Amaya said.

"Good, because for our next training, which will be ninjutsu next week, you will need to use your kage Bunshins, because with Kage Bunshin, you would be able to complete your training that would normally take three years to complete." Mamoru said. "During your ninjutsu training, I will find out what will be your affinity to which elemental jutsu."

"Great. So all we have to do is to produce more chakra to help with this training, right?" Amaya said.

"Of course. But judging by your chakra control, I would like to see how much Kage Bunshins you can create." Mamoru said, as he did some handsigns. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Soon, there was over a thousand Mamoru clones.

Naruto started first on making his Kage Bunshins, and soon there was over two thousand Narutos. Amaya did the same thing, and there were also two thousand Amayas as well. Shinosuke was the last one to make his Kage bunshins, and probably made around four thousand Kage bunshins. It's no surprise, being the Ultimate ninja, as well as being a Coordinator.

"Well done." Mamoru said. "All right, you three can go, except for Amaya and Naruto."

When Shinosuke left, he then turned to the other two genin.

"Now the reason why I got you guys to remain behind, is because I would have to sign you both up for genetic enhancement, which would mean that you two would become Coordinators like Shinosuke and myself."

"But that would make us targets of Blue Cosmos!" Amaya said.

"Yes, but think of it this way, you are also ninja, and so you can kill those bigots as well." Mamoru said.

"We'll do it!" Naruto said.

"Great. Your enhancement will begin tomorrow." the sannin said, and then he disappeared. Naruto and Amaya also decided to go home.

* * *

At this point, it would be Year 72 C.E., and the genin of Team Tsukasa would be 12 years old. The Armory One Incident wouldn't happen until they were 13, and that would be close to Naruto's 13th birthday. (Oct.10) The Chunin Exams would be held in 74 C.E., and the Invasion of Konoha arc in this fic would be at the same time that the planned Operation Angel Down would happen. The ZAFT invasion of Orb wouldn't happen, because the said arc would be the parallel.


	5. Elements and INductions

All right! Chapter 5 of Demons and Coordinators freshly posted! Enjoy!

Note: My decision to make Amaya and Naruto coordinators would be pivotal, because they need to catch up to Shinosuke in chakra reserves, and stamina. Next chapter will cover the Armory One Incident.

* * *

Chapter Five: Elements and Induction 

In the PLANTS, at the ZAFT academy, the cadets were preparing for their graduation ceremony, as well as to prepare to be inducted into the ZAFT forces. Shinn Asuka was doing well, for someone who had an attitude problem. Luckily, he had his friends to keep him in control such as Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke. But there was a rumor that the Ultimate ninja of the Land of Ice has some connections to the young red eyed coordinator. Seeing as Shinosuke and his parents were not only coordinators, but the fact that Shinn's father, and Shinosuke's father had been twin brothers. Anyways, at the graduation ceremony, the new crews and pilots were walking across the stage, to get their certificate indicating that they had finished their training. The class was still walking across when Shinn spoke.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd be graduating from here." Shinn said.

"Yeah, but how do they decide which rank do we get?" Lunamaria asked.

"They'll be doing that after everyone else got their certificates." Rey said. "I do hope that there would be more redcoats this year."

"Yeah, I've heard that the top redcoats that graduated during the first war were the future members of the Le Creuset team." Lunamaria said. At the mention of the name Le Creuset, Rey tensed up a little.

"What's wrong, Rey?" Shinn asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Rey replied.

"Well, the ceremony's finished, and so we can go outside now." Lunamaria said. "Wait, where's Meyrin?"

"Right here, sis." Meyrin said as she appeared a minute later. "Well, the top brass actually awarded me the rank of green coat."

"What's our rank?" Lunamaria asked.

"Well, according to this result, there's only three reds gradding this year." Rey said. "That would be you, me, and Shinn."

"Wow! That's great!" Shinn said. "Hold on, now that we're in ZAFT, how are we assigned?"

Before Rey could answer, a Purple coat member of the defense committee came up to them.

"Ahem, Za Burrel, Asuka, and Hawke, you are to come to our office right away." he said.

"Yes, sir." Rey said.

At the ZAFT office, another Purple coat by the name of Jack Wedgeback was seated in his desk.

"Ah yes, I was expecting you three." Wedgeback said. "Chairman Durandal would be proud of you three, judging by your performance on the test, although I'm pretty concerned about Mr. Asuka's attitude when it comes to his superiors."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure that he's level headed." Rey said.

"Anyways, you three are assigned to the Minerva. The new ship that's been constructed at Armory One." Wedgeback said. "Most of your classmates are also assigned at the Minerva, and what's even cooler, is that the Joule team has also been assigned to the Minerva as well."

"The Joule team?" Lunamaria said. "I have connections to the Joule team, sir. Particularly Commander Yzak Joule, and Commander Shiho Hahnenfuss."

"All the reason why the Joule team is the best team for you three to be assigned to." Wedgeback said. "You three may go, but take these papers with you." He gave the three reds a set of documents. After they left, Wedgeback went back to his paperwork.

Meanwhile, in the Land of Ice, Naruto and Amaya, along with Mamoru, went to a lab, which was the birthplace of Shinosuke. The Ultimate Ninja was also with them, worried about what they're going to do to his other teammates.

"Are you ready for this enhancement, you two?" Mamoru said.

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei." Amaya said.

"It's not gonna hurt, doesn't it?" Naruto said.

"It may hurt, but it will be worth it." Mamoru replied.

As soon as they arrived at the lab, a scientist had greeted them.

"Ah yes, Tsukasa-san. I was expecting you." the scientist said. "Are the patients ready?"

"Of course, Miura-san." Mamoru replied.

"Uzumaki-kun, Musashi-sama, right this way." Miura said, as Naruto and Amaya were being led to the room. Inside, both genin were lying down on the hospital bed, and were sedated.

"All right, let's start with the procedure for the enhancement." Miura said, as his team of scientists were preparing the vial, as well as machines which will help. The enhancement has begun.

Five hours later, Naruto and Amaya were out of the 'operating' room, and were led outside, to where Shinosuke and Mamoru were waiting.

"How did it go?" Mamoru said.

"Can we test our new abilities, sensei?" Amaya said.

"All right. Let's start with me attacking you." Shinosuke said. He then started to punch, only to see Amaya dodge quickly. She then grabbed Shinosuke'a arm, and began to hold him, but he broke free, and did a kick, only to miss again. "Yeah, you're pretty enhanced all right. Let's test Naruto."

Amaya and Shinosuke then proceeded to attack Naruto, who managed to duck with little effort, and flipped them to the ground, but both genin managed to avoid getting hurt, and tried to punch the jinchuuriki, but he dodged it effortlessly.

"Yeah, you've also been enhanced as well. Well done." Mamoru said. "Let's start your taijutsu training."

Later at the forest, Mamoru was teaching his team the basis of normal taijutsu fighting. He told them about taijutsus that were originated from the Republic of East Asia, and how he managed to learn them all.

"It's important that you're skilled in the art of taijutsu, as well as ninjutsu, genjutsu, as well as kinjutsu or the art of sword fighting." Mamoru explained. "The balance of these skills allows you to cover your weaknesses in battle."

The sannin then proceeded to give the three genin taijutsu scrolls. Naruto was looking at how much of these things were gonna be helpful.

"OK, I want you three to use your Kage Bunshins for this exercise, because the experience that your Bunshin gains will be tranfered back to you." Mamoru said.

For the next three days, the three genin were training constantly in taijutsu, using their Kage Bunshins. Naruto managed to improve a lot in his usage of his Bunshins, by quick timing. Amaya also improved by practicing on how to be alert when there's an ambush. Shinosuke also improved in his taijutsu skills, through his quick reflexes. But what Shinosuke has learned that was different from the other two genin, was that he mastered the Hyuuga fighting style, as well as the rest of the Konoha taijutsu fighting style. He also learned quickly the fighting style of Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Ame, Kusa, as well as his native Hyou, and surprisingly, Oto. After three days, Mamoru then tested his team in a taijutsu match to see if they can work as a team using taijutsu only. Needless to say, they passed.

(timeskip to next week)

Mamoru was preparing his ninjutsu scrolls for his team, when a there was a knock on the door. He then opened it, and at the door stood a ZAFT White Coat.

"Sir, you'll have to come with me." the White Coat said.

"What for?" Mamoru said. "I didn't do any harm."

"Of course you didn't. I was just going to get you to come with me to the hangar." he said. "It's about the machines that were built. You'll have to get your team to learn how to pilot them before battling."

"OK." Mamoru said.

When he reached the training ground, his team was waiting for him.

"Mamoru-sensei, what's wrong?" Amaya said.

"Well, we're also assigned to pilot a humanoid machine called a Gundam." Mamoru said. "We'll have to do a crash course in Mobile suit piloting."

"No problem." Shinosuke said.

"Anyways, I've got three pieces of paper for each of you." he said. "Take each sheet, and use your chakra to determine your affinity."

Amaya was first to know her elemental affinity. She got a piece of paper, and used her chakra on the paper. To Mamoru's surprise, her paper had split, while being frozen.

"All right, Amaya. Your affinity is both Wind and Ice." Mamoru said. "I'll be teaching you fuuton, and hyouton jutsus. Naruto, you're next."

Naruto had also got a piece of paper, and used his chakra on the paper. To Mamoru's second surprise, as well as Amaya's delight, his paper had split, as well as froze, and then melted.

"Cool moves, Uzumaki. Your affinity is Wind, Ice, and Water. Perfect combat against what I would suspect to be an Uchiha prodigy. They use Katon jutsus." Mamoru said. "Looks like I'll be teaching two or three people in my team Fuuton and Hyouton jutsus, depending on Shinosuke's affinity. Speaking of which, Shinosuke, you're up."

Shinosuke got the last piece of paper, and used his chakra on it. To everyone's horror, and surprise, his paper had gone a wierd changes. First, his paper crumpled, then splitted, then burned and froze, got wet, and turned to dust, or the other way around.

"Well, it's no surprise that you're the ultimate ninja, so that makes you an Avatar like elemental user." the sannin said. "But all the same, I should be teaching you three at the same time, except that Shinosuke would learn more jutsus than the both of you."

Their elemental ninjutsu training would start after tomorrow, which is the Armory One Incident.


	6. Missions and Theft

All right! Chapter 6 of Demons and Coordinators freshly posted!

Note: This chapter will introduce the Kyuubi no Yoko only as a spirit, and its power won't be introduced until next chapter as well as Phantom Pain. This chapter will also cover Naruto's birthday. And I'll also throw in an OC on the Gundam Seed Destiny side.

Chapter Six: Missions and Theft

In the Armory One PLANT, you could see hundreds of the new ZAKUs being built, as well as the later generation of the previous machines. But what no one will realize is that another war would be brewed over the horizon. It all started when three innocent teens, a blue haired boy, an innocent blonde chick, and a green haired tall guy were walking on a street. The blonde stared at the mirror, and then twirled around. The blue haired boy looked at her.

"What's she doing?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Dunno. Wanna act like an idiot, Auel?" the green haired guy replied.

"No thanks, Sting. I'll pass." Auel replied.

The blonde continued to twirl, until she bumped into a black haired boy, followed by another black haired boy with a darker skin. Shinn grabbed on to the blonde, and accidentally groped her breasts.

"Who are you?" the blonde said. Then, she elbowed Shinn, and ran away. Auel and Sting were snickering about that.

"That's what happens when you're absent minded, Stella." Sting said, as they went away. Shinn then looked at his hands, and the tanned buy talked to him.

"You grabbed her rack, didn't you?" he said. "You're a lucky pervert."

"Wait, Youlant!" Shinn said as he ran back with Youlant, shopping bags in tow.

Meanwhile, Cagalli Yula Attha was given a tour of the Armory One PLANTS by Chairman Durandal, with a blue haired emerald man following her. He went by the name of Alex Dino, which is false. Only between the Chief Representative and her bodyguard, did she know his real name. After the discussion regarding the use of the Orb immigrants for the mobile suit projects, they went to a hangar.

"Too much strength leads only to another conflict." Cagalli said.

"No, Princess. Power is necessary, because there will always be conflicts." Durandal said.

Meanwhile, the three teens that were in the story earlier were led by a spy masquerading as a ZAFT green into the Hangar 6, containing the new Gundams. Immediately, they attacked, and killed all the guards. They went to their new machines, and started to activate the new Gundams. Soon, Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss were up and running, but not before a ZAFT green managed to press an alarm.

"What the hell happened?" one of the mechanics asked.

"It's coming from Hangar 6." said another mechanic.

Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss had appeared at last, ready to wreak havoc on the ZAFT suits. They proceeded on destroying numerous machines, until Cagalli, and her bodyguard went into a ZAKU. Just then, two other ZAKUs showed up, one of them a Slash ZAKU.

"This is Yzak Joule of the Joule team, sending assistance for a ZAKU. Do you read me?" Yzak said as he got up, and ready to do battle.

"Yzak, Is that you?" the bodyguard asked.

"What the hell? What are you doing here, Athrun?" Yzak asked angrily.

"Well, it looks like we've got company!" Dearka said, as he got out his beam axe. Yzak also got his beam axe ready, and so did Athrun. The ex-Le Creuset team veterans engaged the stolen Gundams for a while, until the Core Splendor had appeared, and merging with its parts to form the Impulse, with the Sword Silhouette pack attached. Shinn was angry that some people were trying to ignite another war. He then charged at the Gaia, which responded by firing the CIWS machine guns. The Impulse then found itself fighting the Chaos and Abyss soon after. Shinn fought them for a while, but found himself running out of power. Meanwhile, Athrun had worse luck fighting the Abyss, and his ZAKU was damaged. He and Cagalli went on to the Minerva, only to be detained by Lunamaria at gunpoint. Luckily, Shiho was nearby, and let them go, as long as they were supervised. Back at the air, Shinn was almost defeated, when he said something that would spill the beans.

"Captain, I need the Force Sillhouette!" Shinn said over the com.

Talia, and Arthur was shocked at what Shinn said. That the secret of the Impulse was going to be revealed. JUst as they were debating, Chairman Durandal had arrived along with Athrun and Cagalli.

"Yes, we'd better send it." Durandal said as he came in.

"Mr. Chairman? What are you doing here?" Talia asked.

"Well, I was going to be evacuated, but then nerve gas has been released, so Aves told me to board this ship." Durandal said. "The Zvonkovic Team will be helping us. I just sent Wedgeback to contact him at the Sisak ship."

That response was recieved with shock. That the known legendary Partizani-class ship, commanded by a feared officer of the ZAFT forces. The said ship was as big as the Gondwana, but fully armed like the Minerva, and nuclear powered, despite the violations of the Junius Treaty. However, what was also special, was that the Zvonkovic Team are made out of elite ZAFT soldiers, as well as Orb soldiers not loyal to neither noble, but to the Orb Communist Party. How amusing that Communism had survived into the Cosmic Era. It was confirmed that Partizani class assault ship was part Minerva, part Gondwana, part Archangel, part Izumo, and part Eternal. To top it off, the leader of the Zvonkovic Team, by the name of Tomislav Zvonkovic, was a lost Ultimate Coordinator. Born a few months after Kira Yamato did. He had a good reason to join ZAFT, and that was yet to be revealed. At the ship Partizani, a black haired space blue eyed leader got a transmission.

"Comrade Zvonkovic, we have got a transmitter from the Chairman himself." said an Orb XO. He was a brown haired, green eyed man of German descent.

"Let's see. Ah yes, what ca I do for You, comrade Chairman?" Zvonkovic asked.

"We need your services in recapturing the stolen Gundams." Durandal said.

"Da, of course." Zvonkovic said. "I saw those machines earlier. They were waiting for a carrier, so my fleet is going to engage it right now."

"Very well." Durandal said as the transmitter went off. "Well, the Minerva has to join the Zvonkovic team to recover the stolen machines."

"All right, but it's too late for you to get off this ship anyways." Talia said. "Anyways, send out the Force Sillhouette!"

"Yes ma'am!" Meyrin said. A minute late, the Force sillhouette had flown into the air, with Yzak and Dearka covering Shinn. Luna and Rey didn't need to go into battle, since the Minerva can't afford to lose more machines.

But there was another problem. The Impulse had been sucked intospace, and was caught by a mobile armor, with a mysterious man piloting it. Just as he was about to be toast, Yzak came in to help.

"You're a sitting duck if you just let the guy kill you!" Yzak said sternly. "This enemy is different."

"Wait I know this voice, but I don't know who it is." the masked man said. "Time to kill off this guy!"

The masked man had launched after the sabotage at a nearby port, which caused the deats of a hundred ZAFT personnel. Meanwhile, Yzak had destroy some pods that the masked man had piloted.

"Damn. I've got to retreat." the masked man said. "Lee, we're retreating. It seems that the infamous Partizani fleet has arrived. Not to mention that infamous commander that could give us a migraine."

"All right, Colonel Roanoke." Captain Lee replied. "We've also safely retrieved the machines."

The mysterious ship had fled at the sight of the Zvonkovic team, by the time the Minerva had left Armory One. It was during this time, that Zvonkovic himself would introduce his team to the Minerva. The said leader went to the Minerva using a Blaze Phantom ZAKU. He then proceeded on to the bridge, and had a meeting with the crew and pilots there.

"So you're Zvonkovic. The famous commander of ZAFT that would rival Le Creuset himself. Except on the caliber as Kira Yamato." Durandal said as he shook the Eurasian's hand.

"Drago mi je, comrade Chairman." Zvonkovic replied. "As you all know, my name's Tomislav Zvonkovic and I am the leader of my elite fleet. My crew includes elite ZAFT troops, anti-LOGOS Earth Forces soldier, and the top Orb personnel loyal to the Orb people, instead of the Noble Family."

"So you're a commander, right?" a voice said. Everyone turned to the right, and saw Shinn standing there.

"You'd better respect your superior, Asuka!" Zvonkovic snarled. "I heard that you've got some attitude problems. Well, that can be fixed, or you can fix it yourself by not being an idiot."

"I'll see to it that I'll talk to Shinn about his behavior." Rey said as he saluted. Then, he and Shinn went away.

"Well, where was I anyway?" Zvonkovic said. "Well, I am from Eurasia, particularly in the former Yugoslavia, but I have some crew that are from the Atlantic Federation who are socialists."

"So, you're Eurasian, right?" Yzak asked as he, Dearka, and Shiho came to the bridge.

"Da, I am." Zvonkovic replied. "My heritage is Croatian, though."

"Croatian? The only Croatian in all of ZAFT is you, Commander Zvonkovic." Lunamaria said.

"The only _pure_ Croatian, comrade Lunamaria." Zvonkovic said calmly. "The others are half Croatian, half Serb, or half Slovene."

"Why Eurasians in your fleet? To add some Atlantic Federation personnel, that would be asking Blue Cosmos to execute us." Arthur said.

"Of course, but we've also got mixtures of crews. Oceanian, East Asian, South East Asian, all the sorts." the Croat commander said. "But the true reason why I went to join ZAFT, and the reason why I formed my own fleet, is because I want to pay back those LOGOS bastards for killing my family in Zagreb."

"You know LOGOS?" Durandal asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yes, those butchers. Their puppets with the Earth Forces had killed my family, because they opposed what those Alliance Nazis were doing to the Eurasian people. They were kidnapping them for their twisted Extended projects! Not to mention gaining profit at the expense of people's lives." he snarled. "Basically, anyone who dared oppose the tactics of Blue Cosmos and LOGOS were to be shot."

"Wow, that's horrifying!" Talia said. "Even far more horrible than Junius Seven."

"Da, but what I've also been hearing, is that the Coordinator population in the Hidden Countries were also being killed in areas under Orb control, but the Seirans brainwashed those idiots anyway." Zvonkovic said. "Do you know anything about the Legend of the Tailed Beasts?"

"Not really, but some ZAFT troops stationed in their territory, and even Canaver herself had known about them." Durandal said. "In the Orb colony of the Fire nation, at the village they call Konoha, the villagers there had been mad that they couldn't kill the so called reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Although they were grateful that the container didn't live in the village."

"Just great. Another Nazi wannabes in that Hidden Village." Zvonkovic said. "No offense, but it seems that Blue Cosmos had already infested the village with their propaganda. All of ZAFT has to look out for the boy Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

At the same time the Minerva had a discussion, in the Land of Ice, Team Tsukasa stood before the Sandaime Hyoukage.

"Let's see. You guys have never done any missions before. So I'll send you guys on D-rank missions." the Sandaime Hyoukage said.

"OK, better than nothing." Naruto said.

Their missions were primarily retrieval, and within eight days, they have completed 10 D-rank missions, and 6 C-rank missions. Now, they're ready for their first B-ranked mission. They stood again at the Sandaime Hyoukage's office, while the said kage went through the papers.

"This mission is actually considered A-rank, despite the fact that the mission was a C-rank." he said. "Your job is to assassinate a tycoon called Gato, who is monopolizing trade in the Land of Wave. However, your second objective is to defeat any bandit that would lurk around. To top it off, Suna, along with Iwa, Kumo and Kiri will send their teams for diplomatic purposes. So try to get along with them."

"All right, Hyoukage-sama." Amaya said.

The next hour, Team Tsukasa checked their gear, and food. The trip was going to be three days with stops in Suna. The team had stopped at Suna, to meet with the Kazekage. The Tsuchikage, and Mizukage was also present, along with the Raikage.

"I'm here on behalf of the Sandaime Hyoukage, who has decided to make a secret alliance with the major existing nations." Mamoru said as he stood before the kages. "Hyougakure is proposing a secret political, economical and military alliance."

"We're all for the treaty, as long as Konoha isn't involved." The Tsuchikage replied.

"Of course, but there's the issue of Oto, and Orochimaru." Mamoru replied back, and there was a mixed mutterings.

"Well, we're going to have to surveil that criminal." The Raikage replied. "We're also going to extend this allaince with Kusa, Ame, and Taki."

The secret treaty was signed, at the same time Team Tsukasa were making friends with the Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Ame, Kusa, and Taki nin. Naruto just happened to run into a boy with red hair, and a gourd on his back.

"What's your name, friend?" Naruto asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara. You're the first boy that recognize me. The villagers tried to kill me, but it was only thanks to the special people that my father allowed me to live." the sand boy replied. The special people he referred would almost certainly be ZAFT personnel stationed in Suna.

"And you with the puppet, what's your name?" Shinosuke asked as he ran into the puppet man. Amaya also just happen to meet a fan wielding kunoichi.

"I'm Sabaku no Kankuro, and my sister is Sabaku no Temari." the puppet man replied.

"I'm Amaya Musashi, and my friends over there are Naruto Uzumaki, and Shinosuke Asuka." Amaya replied.

"All of the people who support the Land of the Hourglass have recognized the Ultimate Ninja." Temari replied. "And I'd say that the Asuka boy is one big hottie. Better than Itachi Uchiha, and I've also met him."

"Of course, the Akatsuki is the best mercenary in the world." Naruto said as he and Gaara walked over. Just then, a Kumo kunoichi also came by with ther team.

"My name's Yugito Nii of Kumogakure. What's yours?" the kunoichi said.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, Sabaku no Temari." Gaara said. As he introduced his siblings, the demon inside Gaara started to talk, and the same thing with Naruto.

**"Well, well, well. Looks like we've encountered the container of the Nibi no Nekomata."** the Ichibo no Shukaku replied to Gaara.

**"Same with you, Shukaku."** the Kyuubi no Yoko replied.

Back in the real world, Amaya, and Shinosuke went to a shop, and got a gift for Naruto, who forgot his birthday was today. When they got to Naruto, Mamoru was already waiting for them.

"Where did you guys go?" Mamoru asked.

"We just got a surprise gift, and sensei, we have to hide ourselves." Amaya said. "It's Naruto's birthday, and he forgot all about it!"

Just as Naruto was about to lie on his bed, there was a yell of "Surprise!" from out of nowhere. He saw his friends and his teacher with a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Amaya said as she gave him a birthday kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, my best friend!" Shinosuke said.

"What? Is it really?" Naruto said.

"Well, you seem to have forgotten the fact that it's your birthday." Mamoru said, as he got out a kunai, and sliced a piece of cake. After the three genin and their sannin instructor finished their celebrations, Naruto opened his presents. From Amaya, he received a diamond necklace of the Shodaime Hyoukage, which rivalled that of the Shodai Hokage's necklace which was worn by a certain Slug sannin of Konoha. From Shinosuke, Naruto received sets of elemental shurikens. Mamoru was yet to give Naruto his last gift, when the timing was right. Soon, the team slept, for their big day.

* * *

All right! I've decided that Amaya's physical figures would be a mixture of Anko, Kurenai, and Tsunade. Beautiful, yet a little sadistic, and superstrong. I've also decided that she would be paired up with Shinosuke, because Naruto is going to be paired up with Tayuya instead. Oto, and Orochimaru are a ZAFT ally, but they would soon revolt. Regarding the Mobile suits, I've decided that I'll give Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho an even more powerful Gundam than the Strike Freedom, as well as my OC. As a result, Kira, and Athrun will pilot the Strike Freedom, and the Infinite Justice. Vote for the beast inside Amaya, because I'm going to make her a jinchuuriki of a Hachibi. Here's to vote for:

- Coyote

- Wolf

- Tiger

- Phoenix

- Dragon

- Horse

REview to


	7. Deaths and Colony Drops

All right! Chapter 7 freshly posted near you! Well, since no one's voted yet for the bijuu inside my OC, I'll just wait until someone decides. By the way, this chapter will introduce Naruto's inner strength in the Kyuubi, and as well as the Junius Seven colony drop.

By the way, this setting is now in CE.73. Last chapter was in C.E. 72, bbut that was because Team Tsukasa was constantly training by the time the current Naruto arc comes in.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Deaths and Attacks 

When Team Tsukasa had left Sunagakure, the Suna siblings had also tagged along with them. Kankuro was scouting at the rear side of the squad, while Baki and Mamoru were scouting the front side.

"Seen anything yet, Mamoru-san?" Baki asked.

"Not yet, Baki-san. Still clear if there's nothing to attack us yet." Mamoru replied. "Tahnks to our improved speed, we can reach the Nami no Kuni in a day and a half."

"We also have to take a boat to Nami." Baki replied back. "And we don't know where we can get the boats."

"Let's worry about that another time." Mamoru said.

They continued their trek for a day and a half, until they reached the coast of Tea country. At the port, they borrowed a boat from a man called Jirocho, and sailed for Nami. When they reached the island that was the Nami no Kuni, they were met with an ambush by the samurai army.

"Damn, we've got these thugs to worry about." Mamoru said. "All right, you three, battle formations!"

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei!" the Hyou genin replied. Naruto started by drawing out a kunai, and clashed with a samurai. Shinosuke started out by aiming a punch at another thug, and added a roundhouse kick. Amaya got out a kusari-gama, and caught a katana from another thug, and grabbed it. She then started sword fighting the next thug that was big as one of the Sound Four called Jirobo. Mamoru started using handsigns.

"Hyouton: Icicle Spearhead Jutsu!" Mamoru shouted as shards of icicles flew at every direction. As a result, all of the thugs around the sannin are dead. Naruto had also managed to hold off on his own, until he saw Shinosuke cornered.

"Dammit." Shinosuke said as he gritted his teeth. "Raiton: Thunder Spear jutsu!"

The electric spearhead skewered the next thug, until he was knocked back by another thug. Shinosuke kept on getting beaten up, while Naruto watched by.

"I won't let my friends DIE!" he yelled. All of a sudden, he stood in a sewer, leading to the lair of the Kyuubi.

"**Welcome to the chambers of the greatest demon off all time!**" the fox said.

"You're the Kyuubi, all right." Naruto said. "Gimme some of your chakra right now!"

"Demanding aren't we? Well, it may hurt, but it'll be worth It." the Kyuubi replied. Soon after, red chakra had flowed throughout the jinchuuriki. Naruto then started to attack the thugs that tried to kill Shinosuke, and managed to drive them back. Amaya saw what happened, and got worried.

"What is that chakra?" Amaya asked herself. "It can't be."

Naruto then finished the last thug, and proceeded to patch up he beaten Shinosuke.

"I never knew you've got such strength, Naruto." Shinosuke said. "You may have the Kyuubi inside you, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm your best friend."

"Thanks, Shinosuke." Naruto replied as he got out his first aid kit, and patched up his injuries. Amaya, and Mamoru then went to Naruto, with a worried look.

"Well, Naruto. Congratulations." Mamoru said with both a surprised and shaken tone. "You've unlocked the power of the Kyuubi that resided inside you."

"Mamoru-sensei, what is going on?" Amaya asked.

"Well, I'd figure it's about time that I told you guys what happened on the day Naruto was born." Mamoru said. "On the night of October 10 in 60 Cosmic Era, the Kyuubi no Yoko, one of the most feared demons in all of humanity, ravaged the Land of Fire, and came close to obliterating Konoha. I was hidden there, also trying to kill the demon. Until my friend Minato went up and fought the beast. No one can kill it, so he sealed the spirit inside the baby. That baby is you, Naruto."

"I'm the holder of the most powerful beast?" Naruto asked. "Luckily, I didn't get beaten up because of it."

"That was because someone took you away from Konoha after your father died. Your mother was already dead before the fox attacked. To top it off, it was I who took you from the wretched place." Mamoru explained. "If I didn't, you would have faced a terrible life in Konoha. However, even if you lived in Hyougakure, sooner or later, you will encounter the racist comments, and would try to kill you. Right now, the Land of the Hourglass has protected us, and we have protected them. Just remember, you are the jailer, not the demon itself."

Baki's team came in a minute later, and proceeded to the house of a bridge builder. But before they went there, they encountered a Konoha team that was battling a rouge nin with a mask on.

"Of all the places, why does Momochi Zabuza have to be there?" Baki asked. Before anyone else talked, the said swordsman had leapt up, and surprised the Suna nin. Baki then made a handsigns.

"Fuuton: Cyclone Spear jutsu!" Baki yelled as a spinning spear made out of wind was going to impale the swordsman, but before he is killed, he was struck by a senbon needle. The tracker nin then took Zabuza away, and disapperared. The Konoha team then proceeded to remain in their battle positions as Team Tsukasa also started their battle positions.

"Baki-san, get your team out of here. We don't want Suna and Konoha in a scandal if you're seen aiding us." Mamoru said as Baki and his team went away. "Well, if it isn't Hatake Kakashi himself."

"Hmm, you must be a ninja of an unknown village." the one eyed masked man replied. His team consisted of a pink haired kunoichi, a black haired brooder, and an ink obsessed emotionless boy. "Well, I've got no choice but to defeat you."

"Don't even think about it." Mamoru said. "If I can easily defeat one of the Legendary sannin, then I'll defeat you."

The two instructors clashed, while the brooder charged at Shinosuke, who then flipped him.

"No one can beat me." the brooder said. "I'm the last Uchiha here."

"Yes, the last Uchiha.Tell me, can a prodigy trump over an ultimate ninja?" Shinosuke said as he made a hand sign. "Suiton: Teppodama!"

The brooding Uchiha then dodged the attack, only to get hit by Shinosuke's kick in the back. Meanwhile, the pink haired kunoichi threw a kunai at Amaya, but she caught it easily.

"You really suck, pinky." Amaya said. "Hyouton: Haryu Moko!" The dragon shaped tiger then charged at the pinky.

"Sakura, get out of the way!" the brooding Uchiha yelled.

Amaya then started doing handseals.

"Fuuton: Tornado spear jutsu!" Amaya yelled as a smaller spinning spear twirled towards Sakura, only for Sasuke to block it.

"Katon: Goukayuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a gigantic fireball made its way.

"Suiton: Suitahihou!" the Hyou kunoichi yelled as water bombs bombarded the Uchiha. Meanwhile Naruto had faced off against a paintbrush wielding ninja.

"Hmm, Danzo-sama told me to kill this guy. He'll be a threat for our new order." the paintbrush wielding shinobi said. He then painted a lion, and made it charge towards Naruto.

"Let's see. Ink, he uses ink. So what is the weakness of the ink? Of course!" Naruto said. "Hyouton: Wind chill jutsu!"

The painting froze, allowing Naruto to dismantle it with a taijutsu blow. He then kicked the paint man in the chest.

"Sai!" Sasuke yelled as he caught him. He and Sakura looked at Naruto first with surprise, then with hatred.

"The demon shows himself after all these years, isn't it?" Sasuke snarled. "DIE!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" Sakura yelled as she blindly charged at Naruto. Just when it was over for Naruto, a blue SEED had burst.

"Go to hell, you damn bigots!" Naruto roared as he started doing handsigns again. "Fuuton: Hurricane Barrier Jutsu!"

A huge barrier made out of storm had protected the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, now with eyes berserked. He let out a roar, and aimed a punch at the Uchiha survivor, and also kicked Sakura in the chest. Amaya also joined in, and aimed two kicks at the pink haired kunoichi.

"We'd better retreat for now, take Tazuna with you." Kakashi said, but Mamoru threw a smoke bomb at the one eyed cyclops.

"We'll take charge of this guy." Mamoru replied coldly. "Team Tsukasa, let's go!"

Team Tsukasa had vanished, along with the client Team Seven of Konoha was supposed to protect. Dusk had fallen, and the Hyou team had made it to Tazuna's house. They were having a dinner, when a little boy came in, crying. Naruto excused himself from the table.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Naruto asked the crying boy.

"You think that you're going to defeat Gato, aren't you?" the crying boy replied. "That would be impossible!"

"My friend, anything's possible. You may be hurting, because something happened to you. Something horrible." Naruto said.

The crying boy looked at the jinchuuriki's face with a questionable look. "By the way, my name's Inari. What's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and a pleasure to meet you." Naruto replied. "Shinosuke, Amaya. This is Inari. Inari, these are my friends, Shinosuke Asuka, and Amaya Musashi."

"The ultimate ninja? Then perhaps you can defeat Gato after all." Inari sniffled.

"If you put your heart to your goal, you can do anything." Amaya replied.

"I knew a saying that comes from a special person, Inari." Shinosuke said. "I can make the impossible possible."

The three Genin talked to Inari all night, and the boy had never felt happier in his life. Meanwhile, at outer space, Tomislav Zvonkovic had to go back to his ship. Well, his five ships were named Partizani (the lead ship), the Sisak, the Uzice, the Bihac, and the Sutjeska. The names of those ships bore a significance to Zvonkovic himself. Anyways, Zvonkovic had already returned to his ship, when they detected that same stealth ship from Armory One. They were now traveling into the Debris belt.

"Boze. The same damn ship again." Zvonkovic said heatedly. "All right, we're going to condition red!"

"All right!" the German Orb XO had replied. "Going to condition red! Going to condition red! All pilots! Please board your machines!"

The Minerva had already gone to Condition Red by the time the Zvonkovic team had launched in their Mobile Suits. Zvonkovic himself was piloting a ZAKU that resembled a Blaze Phantom, the Slash, and the future GOUF Ignited. Zvonkovic led his team against the stealth ship, which was launching Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss.

"Damn it again. You three are going to be killed right now!" Zvonkovic yelled as he led his team right into battle. The Chaos deployed its pods to attack the Croatian, but he managed to destroy both of them with ease. Just as when his team was going to die, the Joule team, along with the Impulse, equipped with a Blast Sillhouete. Yzak was equipped with a Slash pack, while Dearka was equipped with a Gunner pack. He and Lunamaria stayed back to provide support, while Yzak, Shinn, and Shiho battled the Abyss.

"That's no fair. Three against one. Maybe I;ll turn the tables on ya!" Auel yelled as he fired the beams right into Yzak. He managed to dodge it perfectly, while slicing up the Abyss's halberd. Shiho then proceeded to slice the Abyss's leg.

"Auel!" Sting yelled as he was under attack by Zvonkovic, who used a heat rod to destroy the Chaos' rifle.

"Acts like a GOUF, but also has the ability of a ZAKU. I like it!" Zvonkovic said. "All right team, the stealth ship has also deployed Long daggers, and that would be a hazard to anyone's health. So time to give them a Eurasian welcome!"

HIs team managed to easily kill the Long Dagger pilots by blowing up the engine. Meanwhile, in the bridge of the Minerva, Talia was scanning the battlefield for anything. She soon realized that the Joule team would need more help.

"Arthur, get Rey to launch!" Talia ordered. "And fast! The Joule team is almost at heir limit! The Zvonkovic team may be all right, but Rey needs to cover for them!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur replied. A minute late, the Blaze Phantom had been ready for a launch.

"ZAKU, you're clear for a launch." Meyrin said.

"Rey Za Burrel, Joule team. Taking off!" Rey said as he launched. As soon as he launched, his spatial awareness acted up again. The masked man, who turned out to be a colonel named Neo Roanoke launched in his Moebius zero.

"Dammit. That white baldy again, and the Zvonkovic team as well." Neo said. "This is a big problem."

He then saw the Abyss go back to the ship, but the Chaos and the Gaia managed to keep up. That is, until Zvonkovic had thrashed the green machine, and only the cockpit had remained intact. The Gaia was being engaged by a purple Blaze ZAKU, with a flower painted on it.

"Shoot, this machine is getting to be a nuisance." Shiho said. "Luna, give me some cover over here."

"No can do, Shiho. I'm almost out of power." Lunamaria said. "Shinn can cover you, though."

"OK, Impulse, cover me." Shiho relied.

"Roger that!" Shinn said. He then started to fire his railgun at the Gaia. Stella was steaming mad that the same pilot had bested her again.

"Dammit. What is the deal with this creep?" Stella said, but before she can fight again, Yzak came in close, and fired its Gatling gun at the Gaia. Stella then turned its attention to Yzak, but she was caught off guard,as Shiho threw a beam axe at her, slicing her arms. Neo was getting frustrated at the sight of his team getting beaten again.

"Dammit. We have to pull back." Neo said. Soon after, the stealth ship, along with the Moebius Zero had retreated. The ZAFT ships then signal a retreat. However, it was only for three hours until an unimaginable event has happened. Malik of the Minerva had detected something huge.

"Captain, I've detected Junius Seven, and it's moving fast!" Malik said. Just then, Zvonkovic sent a transmitter.

"This is Zvonkovic. Listen, we'll be at the site. Just launch when I told you to." Zvonkovic said. "Commander Hahnenfuss has to launch as back up for now."

"All right." Yzak said when he reached the bridge. "Who would want to do such a thing?"

"I dunno." Talia said.

When the Zvonkovic team had reached the reamins of Junius Seven, they detected an old squad of GINNs.

"What the hell are those GINNs doing here?" Zvonkovic asked. "If there's any evidence that we've tried to break it up, take that picture, and send it to Tukhachesky in Orb."

"Understood." One of the pilots replied.

"Dimitrovic, can you sense the stealth ship?" Zvonkovic asked.

"Ne, comrade. Wait, da! I see it! And they're launching machines!" Dimitrovic replied. The Serbian second in command of the Zvonkovic team had started to deploy the breakers. "Shoot! We've got those renegade GINNs on us!"

The renegade GINNs tried to attack the troops that were working on the break up of the remains. It was until the rest of the Joule team, that Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss had appeared already.

"SO you're the ones doing this." Sting said.

"We won't let you!" Auel said as he started to fire his chest cannon at the nearest ZAKU, but it turns out to be Dimitrovic.

"Well, you stupid bastards want to play? We don't have the time!" Dimitrovic yelled as he started to engage the Abyss. Auel made a mistake in underestimating the Serbian pilot, when he just fired his beams.

"Take this!" he yelled as he threw a beam axe right into the Abyss, and damaging the cockpit. He can hear the enemy piloy scream. The Chaos on the other hand, protected the Abyss.

"Auel! Go back!" Sting said as he began to engage Dimitrovic, but Zvonkovic had intervened, and used his heat rod to destroy his rifle again. Yzak and Dearka managed to dismantle the Chaos in one swift succession. To their surprise, Athrun had joined in the fray.

"You'd better not tell me what to do, Athrun!" Yzak said agitatedly as Athrun came in.

The break up started successfully, and breaking up into further small pieces. Until the renegades came in at last.

"No!"

"We won't let you!"

The GINNs charged at the Zvonkovic and Joule teams, who responded by killing them in one swift blow. The Impulse just stood there.

"This is the abilities of the survivors of Jachin Due?" Shinn thought. Until Rey came in.

"Shinn, don't just stand around!" Rey said as he started firing his rifle at the nearest renegade. As soon as the terrorists were dealt with, both teams retreated as the Minerva, and the Partizani fleet were about to enter the Earth's atmosphere. By then, Chairman Durandal was told to board the shuttle on his way into a Nazca class ship, on orders from Talia. The catastrophe was just beginning. Thousands of debris had fallen into the Earth, striking at cities. Eurasia suffered the most, followed by the Atlantic Federation, and surprisingly, Orb, and the Hidden countries were spared. At the Nami no Kuni, Naruto and Shinosuke looked at the sky, and was filled with fear.

"MAmoru-sensei! There's a debris falling!" Shinosuke said.

"What the? Oh no, those are the remains of Junius Seven!" Mamoru said.

"Junius Seven?" Naruto asked.

"A farming colony destroyed." Mamoru said. "One of them is headed for Kumo, another headed for Oto."

They just watched as those debris were falling onwards.

* * *

All right! you can still vote for the beast within Amaya! And Naruto will be paired up with Tayuya instead. 


	8. Wars and Debates

Welcome to the 8th Chapter of Demons and Coordinators! This fic will introduce Orochimaru and the Sound Four. Enjoy! Oh, when I said that Naruto will be paired up with Tayuya, I mean it! Tayuya, not Amaya, since I decided that she will pair up with Shinosuke.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Wars and Debates 

In the small land of Oto no Kuni, a man with a snake like features was scanning the damage that Otogakure took after the Break the World Incident. He was with four ninjas, one of them was a pink haired flute playing kunoichi. The other three shinobi were scanning for survivors.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" the flute kunoichi asked. "Oi, fatso! Scan any areas for any live bodies, or carcasses for that matter!"

"Watch your language, Tayuya." the orange haired fat man replied. "We should get some help from those guys in those weird machines."

"A good idea, Jirobo." the snake man replied. "But they have other problems on their own."

Just then, a medic nin who was wearing glasses arrived at ground zero, along with three ZAFT olive colored ground troops. They knew what happened.

"Crap. It seems that whoever did this must still be a fanatic supprter of Zala." one soildier said.

"The Earth Alliance would be having a field day." said another soldier.

"How is that gonna happen?" the snake man asked.

"Orochimaru-sama, the Earth Alliance would be making insane demands to the PLANTs, which would be rejected anyways." the first soldier replied. "This would lead to another war."

"When that war would happen, that would mean that our nation, as well as the rest around the world would be involved as well." the spider armed nin said.

"We should get the kages from all of the pro-ZAFT territories in a meeting." Orochimaru replied.

Meanwhile at the Nami no Kuni, Naruto was looking at the catastrophe that happened close to the bridge. Luckily, the bridge under construction didn't get destroyed. Amaya and Shinosuke also surveyed the damage.

"I hope that my cousin is OK. From what I heard, he's in ZAFT." Shinosuke said.

"Cousin?" Naruto asked.

"Shinn Asuka. My red eyed cousin who now lives in the PLANTs. I heard that his family was killed at Onogoro Island in Orb." Shinosuke replied.

"Orb?" Amaya asked. "The nation responsible for Ka no Kuni?"

"The very same. Back then, it was under the rule of the Atthas. I've also heard that the Hyuuga clan were Attha loyalists, despite the mixed emotions regarding you." Shinosuke said. "The issue regarding the Kyuubi."

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I heard that pink haired girl saying the same damn slogan that I never want to hear again." Amaya said. But before she talked further, Mamoru arrived a minute later, carrying what it appears to be a crate.

"Naruto, I can't help but overhear what you three were talking about." Mamoru said. "Yes, I've heard that slogan again when we fought the Konoha nin. Judging by the tone, I'd say the pink haired girl must be from the Haruno clan. They were known for their luxury, and very supportive of the Seirans of the Orb Union."

"That's why she hates me." Naruto said.

"But I'm sure that would pass. Unless if Orb decides to align with the Earth Alliance, they'll be handing over Ka no Kuni to those bastards." the Hyou sannin said. "I'm pretty sure you three knew about them."

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei." Naruto said. "I support the ideals of the Land of the Hourglass, though."

"All right, we're gonna need to fix the mess, and get the bridge completed. Don't forget, we also came here for three objectives, one of them this project." Mamoru replied.

"Mamoru-sensei, are we the only team going to help?" Amaya replied.

"The Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Oto, and Kumo nin will also help." Mamoru said. "Oh, here they come."

The Suna siblings came in first with Baki carrying the tools for the bridge. Next was the Kumo team with Yugito carrying the materials, then the Iwa team arrived later to provide security. Last to come in was the Oto team, who were also providing the security. One of the Oto team that was included for this mission was Tayuya. The other two were unique. The other girl had long black hair, and was carrying senbon needles with bells attached to it, and the other nin, a boy, was bandaged in the face. (Tayuya is a genin at this story)

"What the bleedin' hell are we doing here for?" Tayuya asked. "All I see are those other nins. Assholes."

"Geez, Tayuya. You really have a problem with your mouth, don't you?" the bell girl said.

"Shut it, Kin." Tayuya replied irritatedly.

"We're here as a coalition force designed to build the bridge. Lucky those Konoha nin aren't here." the mummy boy replied.

"You're right, mummy boy." Tayuya said. "Still, I'd like to meet a hot guy to screw around with."

"We're not here for that, though." Kin replied. "Why don't we introduce ourselves to those mystery nin from Hyou, and see if they can be friends with us."

The Oto team proceeded to the spot where Team Tsukasa were building a section of the bridge. Amaya and Naruto were carrying some planks of wood, while Shinosuke was using the cement mixer to cement in the road. He then noticed the Oto team.

"How can I help you?" Shinosuke asked.

"Name's Kin, and my friends here are Dosu Kinuta." Kin replied as she pointed to Dosu. "And over here is Tayuya."

"You guys might know who I am." Shinosuke said. "Shinosuke Asuka."

"Yeah, the ultimate ninja. Who's the blondie over there, along with the sexy chick?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, those guys are Naruto Uzumaki, and Amaya Musashi." Shinosuke replied. Just then, Orochimaru started to chuckle.

"Kukuku. Your sensei must be around here somewhere. Ah, Mamoru, it's been a while." Orochimaru replied.

"Of course, Orochimaru. I can see you've got your students to meet up with mine though. This is for diplomatic purposes?" Mamoru said as he came in, to see the ruckus. "Though I can't imagine the reaction on the looks of the Konoha nin after we've kicked their asses."

"Great job, old friend." Orochimaru said. "One of your students is a very special boy, isn't he? Then again, you've got a special team here."

"Yes, Orochimaru. You know Naruto Uzumaki?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course, the Kyuubi container. It was great of you to spare Naruto-kun the pain and the prejudice that Konoha was going to inflict upon this boy. And I also knew the young Asuka boy, and not to mention the Musashi prodigy." the snake man replied.

"Tell me, how's the slug gambler, and the perverted toad?" Mamoru asked again as he continued to watch over the bridge's progress.

"Never heard form them for a long time, after all. I defected from Konoha after Minato took power." Orochimaru replied. Just then, a mist rolled in. "Dammit. Momochi Zabuza had to show up again."

"You met him?" Mamoru said.

"Yes, back when I was in the Akatsuki. I met him through Kisame Hoshigaki." the snake sannin replied.

Through the mist, two unknown rouge nin appeared in front of the Kumo team, Yugito included. They didn't attack yet, but they were going to approach the Hyou sannin.

"Well, I'd like to thank you for saving me out there." the swordsman said.

"You're welcome, Zabuza. Tell me, are you working for Gato?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, but once it's finished, I'm going to die, along with Haku here." Zabuza said as he gestured to a tracker kunoichi. (Yes, in this fic, Haku is a girl.)

"Don't worry, Hyou can accept people like you. Although I'll have to ask the Sandaime Hyoukage permission first." Mamoru replied. It was getting dark, and they rested for the night, and resumed the job the next day.

When the bridge was completed an hour later, a short man had appeared along with hundreds of samurai thugs. He was amazed at the completion of the bridge.

"Well, well. Looks like you've lived again, eh old man?" the short man asked snidely. Just then, Baki's team appeared from the other side of the bridge, protecting Tazuna.

"You'll have to go through us, first!" Baki said angrily, but before he can act, Gaara had already trapped the short man with his sand. "Gato, for your crimes against Nami, you will die along with your thugs right here, right now!"

Gato and his thugs were struggling against the force of the sand. Gaara was cackling like crazy.

"Sabaku kyuu!" Gaara said as the thugs plus Gato were now in a cocoon of sand. "Sabaku soso!" A minute later, Gato's army were killed brutally. When the coalition nin came back to the town center, they were greeted with cheers. The bridge is finished!

* * *

Meanwhile, the Minerva, and the Partizani fleet had landed in the Pacific Ocean. They were bound for the Orb Union, because Cagalli was on board the ship, and had to go back. At the bridge, Talia and Yzak were having a discussion. 

"The Hidden Countries must be in the Arctic, placed under a strong genjutsu." Yzak said. "It came from the snake man when he visited the PLANTs."

"That would be close to Heaven's base!" Talia replied.

"Yes, Capt. Gladys. It's close, but somehow, ZAFT has given the Earth Forces migraines at Heaven's Base."

They sailed onwards until they finally anchored at the dock in Orb. A welcoming committee was there to greet the Chief Representative, including a purple haired man who was rushing to Cagalli.

"Cagalli! You're back!" the purple haired man cried.

"Yuuna!" Cagalli yelped.

His father then came in, along with a black haired stone faced man.

"Now, Yuuna. We can't startle the ZAFT crew here. Please get a hold of yourself." the father reprimanded him.

"I'm Captain Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva." Talia said as she saluted.

"Arthur Trine, deputy captain of the Minerva." Arthur said a minute later, also saluted.

"And I'm Unato Ema Seiran, prime minister of the Orb Union." Unato said as he bowed. "Although I have known you before, Commnader Zvonkovic." At this greeting, Zvonkovic turned his attention towards the plump man. Just then, the black haired stone faced man started to salute the ZAFT crew.

"Welcome, comrades from ZAFT! I'm Fleet Admiral Ivan Tukhachevsky, Orb Armed Forces." the Russian Orb admiral replied. "I'm also the Representative."

"Nice to meet you, Admiral." Talia said.

The Seirans eyed Tukhachevsky with suspicion. It was common knowledge that the Seirans and Tukhachevsky loathed each other, and that the Russian was aligned with the Sahaku twins. But they also kept their suspicion, for there was also Zvonkovic to worry about, since they heard from Blue Cosmos that the man is a menace to their new order. Unato then turned to Cagalli.

"I know you have just arrived, but we have matters to discuss." Unato said. Then, Cagalli was led away by Yuuna, but stopped just to talk to Athrun.

"Oh, Alex. Thanks for your service in protecting my Cagalli." Yuuna said. "Why don't you get rested up. You've been very tired from your trip as well." He then also went after his father. Tukhachevsky also went away, but not before recieving a disk from Zvonkovic.

At the Orb parliament, Cagalli was shocked at what she just heard.

"What? You're about to sign an alliance with the Atlantic Federation?" Cagalli said angrily. "What about the victims? They should be a priority right now."

"Yes, Lady Cagalli. But with this treaty, it also comes in with an emergency aid package." a representative replied. "We can't afford to watch Orb burn again."

"You may be right, but if Orb isn't going to be burned by the Earth Forces, ZAFT will." Tukhachevsky replied back. "Both sides want Orb's power to tilt the balance between them in the First War. Have we also forgotten about our responsibility as an imperial power in the Hidden Countries?"

"We can also worry about that later, but before you go any further, take a look of this." Unato said as he displayed the pictures of the renegade GINN squads in the colony drop.

"Well, it's different." Tukhachevsky said as he showed another picture, this time the renegade GINN squads slicing up a GuAIZ at work. "Those pictures you've acquired are from Blue Cosmos, didn't you?"

"Damn. He's too nosy for his own good." Yuuna whispered to his father. Then, he turned to the Russian admiral. "Yes, but can you say that to the millions of people who suffered?" Tukhachevsky thought about that, and nodded.

"Well, if it comes to that, we can always align with the Eurasian Federation. They have a more reasonable answer to this crisis. However, why should we bother align with the Earth Alliance, when they are in a crisis?" Tukhachevsky asked. "You guys know if war comes again, there would be anyone who would oppose another war. We just had one. Why should we be in another one?"

"The war would be averted if the PLANTs would accept the upcoming ultimatum." Yuuna said, as he read the ultimatum to him.

"Nyet. That demand is insane!" Tukhachevsky yelled. "Just what the hell are those bastards saying?"

"You watch your mouth, admiral!" Yuuna said. "Never insult the Atlantic Federation again!"

"I will, because I have not forgotten the slaughter at JOSH-A, in which my comrades were sacrificial lambs to the Atlantic Federation treachery!" Tukhachevsky snarled. "And more recently, some factions don't want within Eurasia don't want another war! The pain is still fresh!"

"Stop arguing, the both of you!" Cagalli yelled. "It won't get anywhere if you two kept this up."

After the meeting, Tukhachevsky went to see a friend of his, who organized the Communist Party of Orb.

"Why hello, Martin! How are you doing today?" Tukhachevsky said, as he greeted his friend, who was a brown haired grey eyed Czech representative in the Orb Parliament.

"Very well, comrade!" Martin said. "Tell me, are the two agents in the PLANTs doing their job?"

"Oh, you mean Andrew Wedgeback, and Jackson Biggsfront?" the Russian admiral replied. "Yeah, except that they have to be careful around Durandal."

"Of course."

A few weeks after the Minerva was repaired, they had to leave Orb because they were warned by a certain prosthetic armed man that Orb was about to enter the alliance with the Earth Alliance. Tukhachevsky was boiling mad when he found out. Immediately, he went to the military base, and saw Yuuna.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" he yelled. "We were just grateful to that ship, along with the fleet that helped it. Why are you sending it to the Alliance?!"

"We just signed the treaty with the Earth Alliance." Yuuna said. "You have any objections?"

"Of course I have objections, you asshole!" Tukhachevsky screamed. "We gave it a good repair, and this is how we repay them for saving Earth? By sending it to their deaths?"

"We had to do that! I knew you and the other guy Grozek and the rest of the Eurasians are a dire threat to the Atlantic Federation!" Yuuna yelled as he tried to punch the Russian admiral, but he expertly blocked it. "You just don't like the fact that Eurasia is weak!"

"We don't like the fact that the Atlantic Federation, and its Blue Cosmos fascists are controlling this affair!" the Russian admiral yelled. "I detested that nation, even before JOSH-A! I remember my countrymen resisting against the Earth Alliance in Russia, just before Spitbreak was launched. They were massacred easily when they tried to rebel! Those fools with LOGOS are the true cause of this! They desire war just to make profit out of people's lives! Humanity isn't a source of profit! It's sacred!"

Yuuna froze at the comment Tukhachevsky said. That he knew the true masterminds behind the wars that were created by LOGOS. He then turned angry, and pulled a gun.

"You just went too far! You just had to blab, didn't you?!!?" Yuuna screamed as he tried to shoot Tukhachevsky, but he pulled his own gun as well. He then proceeded to shoot Yuuna in the shoulder, and sent a message to the rest of the Orb population

"People of Orb! It is my displeasure that we have aligned with the Earth Alliance!" he announced. There was anger among the crowd.

"Down with the Seirans!"

"Power to the Orb people!"

"For the reformation of our new and improved world!"

"Liberty, Unity, Freedom, and Justice!"

Tukhachevsky was satisfied by the loyalty that he was recieving. Then he said something that was going to change Orb forever. "We considered the signing of the International Safety Assurance Treaty void and nullified, and we also seceed from the Earth Alliance!" There was more cheers, and then summoned the Revolutionary Guards. "Place the Seiranists under arrest for attempted treason."

But the Seiranists had knocked the guards out, and fled their yacht, which was headed for the Fire nation, and undoubtedly, Konohagakure. AS a result, he sent his renegade Eurasian fleet to decimate the Atlantic Federation fleet. The Minerva and the Zvonkovic team had escaped the battle unharmed. Meanwhile, far away in the Atlantic Federation, a white haired man who was watching a satellite with his fellow goons, was upset that he can't get the Seirans to align Orb with the Earth Alliance.

"Damn it! Tukhachevsky, you will die along with those wretched coordinators!" he snarled.

In Konoha, the council was arguing about the issue regarding their imperial master's current state.

"Our village would have been more powerful through LOGOS!" one of the council member replied. He was a member of the Haruno clan.

"Nonsense! That would lead to further bloodshed!" said another council member, this time a Hyuuga. Throughout the twelve years that the villagers enjoyed at the absence of the demon brat Naruto, the Haruno clan joined LOGOS, and therefore lived in luxury. The Hyuuga clan on the other hand, were loyal to the Attha government, and would have liked the Seirans overhtrown. He was right, but the new ruler was pro-ZAFT, and would most likely to align with Iwa, and Oto. Which means that Orb would align with Orochimaru.

"This arguement is troublesome. For one reason, we can't tarnish Konoha's reputation as a peaceful village." said Shikaku Nara. "Not to mention that we prospered under the Atthas."

"Yeah, it's too troublesome for you lazy Nara bastards!" said the Haruno patriarch. "We also had a nuptials between our precious daughter Sakura, and the last Uchiha. No one is going to spoil that, especially a demon that should have bben dead from the moment it was born!"

"What for, you ignorant bastard?" yelled Inoichi Yamanaka. "Be grateful that demon you talked about isn't living here!"

"Shut up, pighead!" the Haruno yelled. The council was getting torn apart from the issue regarding another war. It was divided between the Haruno clan, along with the remnants of the Uchiha clan, and four other clan heads were pro-Earth Alliance, while the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Aburame clan heads were loyal Atthaists, and felt guilty when the son of the Yondaime Hokage was mysteriously disappeared by a Hyou nin. Especially Hiashi Hyuuga, when he promised Minato that he would look after his heir, and be a parental figure to Naruto. And the supposedly arranged marraige between Naruto, and his daughter Hinata wouldn't be happening. Besides, the villagers would hate him for doing that. He owed the Namikaze this debt, and it was gone. Whatever the atmosphere was, the war was entering the horizon, and before long, Konoha would be caught in it.

* * *

All right! I've decided to reveal the division of the Konoha council regarding the Second Bloody Valentine War. The Chuunin Exams would be held when Operation: Angel Down kicks in, so the invasion of Konoha would happen as an alternate target in Operation: Fury.

Review to vote for the beast within Amaya!


	9. Mobile Suits and Non Alignment

Welcome to yet another intriguing chapter of Demons and Coordinators! This chapter will cover the further meeting between Team Tsukasa, and the Sound Four, as they are going to train in the art of Mobile Suit fighting. This fic will also introduce Kira, and the rest of the Archangel, as well as the Hyougakure Supreme Council.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Mobile Suits and Non Alignment 

In the Orb Union, a brown haired man stood outside the balcony wondering about the recent events. The Seirans' attempt on aligning Orb with the Atlantic Federation, and Fleet Admiral Tukhachevsky's putsch against the pro-EA faction. He was soon startled by the same prosthetic man that warned the Minerva of Orb's intention to ally with the Atlantic Federation.

"Kira, get your gun out. We've got some company." said the prosthetic man.

"What's going on?" Kira Yamato replied. "Is it some attempt on us?"

"No, we've got a special ops, along with some Orb squads loyal to the Russian Admiral." Andrew Waltfeld said. "Wait a minute, they seem to come in calmly."

Both men went downstairs, startling the brown haired woman in her late 20's who was sleeping, along with a pink haired girl.

"What's going on?" the brown haired woman asked. "Commander Waltfeld, what is it?"

"Capt. Ramius, we've got a sizeable special ops, along with Tukhachevskyite squads knocking on our door. It seems that Tukhachevsky himself is also present." Waltfeld replied.

Murrue Ramius looked at the window. She saw the Russian admiral armed with an AK-106, banging on the door.

"Open up! We're not here to kill someone. We're here to talk!" Tukhachevsky said. Murrue opened the door, and found him in the front porch. "We come in peace. Get all of the occupants here now."

A minute later, every occupant in the house came to the living room, and faced the Russian admiral. He gestured his squad to stand watch.

"All right, things are changing here. You heard about the attempt of the Seirans to align Orb with the Earth Alliance. And you've also heard about my putsch." Tukhachevsky explained. "So, since I'm the new President of the new Social Democratic People's Republic of the Orb Union, I've come to interrogate you all. The special ops from ZAFT aren't here to kill Lacus Clyne, because I've chatted with Chairman Durandal, and he agreed on one condition: that the crew of the Archangel side with ZAFT."

"We'll consider after you've talk to us." Waltfeld replied.

"You're not in any condition to make demands, Commander Waltfeld." he said. "Same applies to you, Captain Ramius. Now, I understand your opinion on how Orb would have been if it sided with the Earth Alliance. I understand, given that you and your crew are still charged with desertion back in the first war. I am too, since I've deserted to the Orb Union after Spitbreak. Now, which side are you currently loyal right now?"

"We're loyal to the ideals of Orb." Murrue replied.

"Yes, but who are you loyal to?" Tukhachevsky asked.

"We're loyal to the ideologies of the Atthas." the ex-OMNI officer answered. "We oppose what the Earth Alliance is doing right now, and we also oppose what ZAFT is doing right now."

"Great answer, but you have to choose a side. We can't have you confusing everyone in the battlefield, can't we?" the Russian Admiral replied. "Orb reamins neutral, but I fear we're going to be attacked. That is why I got some of the Hyperion machines stored in the hangar, along with the Murasames. We're building up our forces for self-defense, like Durandal is doing."

"But Orb can't attack any nation, and another nation can't attack Orb, though." Kira replied. "Yet why are we building up those machines?"

"Because we have to be prepared in case the Earth Alliance or ZAFT attacks, and we have to be ready to combat the threat. I am aware of the ideals of the Atthas, but can you apply that same ideals to the rest of the world?" Tukhachevsky replied. "You can't, because all nations of the Earth govern their sovereignty the way they see fit. Right now, we have to re-educate our colony in the Ka no Kuni, because the Siranists have brainwashed them, to the point where they would even embrace LOGOS, and Blue Cosmos."

"LOGOS?" Waltfeld asked. "I thought Blue Cosmos is stirring up these things."

"They are, but they're just puppets. LOGOS is responsible for the major headaches the world has endured." Tukhachevsky said. "Besides, once they're destroyed, then there will be no more wars."

"This interrogation is finished." one of the Orb squads said. Soon, the squad had left, leaving the group shaken.

"Dammit. Now Tukhachevsky has a tab on the entire Archangel, and that would mean." Waltfeld started.

"Cagalli would still be in power, but Tukhachevsky is the one who's in real power." Kira said.

"We can't allow him to tarnish Orb's ideals." the pink haired woman said.

"Lacus, I'm glad you're safe." Kira said. "We have to get out of here, and get Cagalli."

In the Orb Parliament, Tukhachevsky and his faction had replaced the Seiran faction as the ruling party. He did allow Cagalli to remain in power, but the truth is, he is bringing democracy, and power to the Orb people.

"Was it wise to kick the Seirans out of Orb?" Cagalli asked. "I mean, if word of this reached their buddies in the Earth Alliance, they'll be invading Orb again."

"That was why I've devised a plan if that happens." Tukhachevsky said. "Evacuation will happen should the ultimatum from the Earth Alliance be rejected by the referendum."

"You placed the power to the people, Admiral." Cagalli said.

"It's comrade Admiral, comrade Cagalli." the Russian admiral replied. "Don't forget, the people of Orb are the ones that shape up our nation's destiny."

"Yes, Iv'e noticed that your ideals were adapted from my father's ideals, along with that of the Sahakus, and Siegel Clyne's ideals. What do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, we've decided that we should teach Orb's ideology to the rest of the world. It may sound hypocritical, seeing as the nations of Earth are free to choose their own ideologies. But not through arms, but by education, we can lead the world towards peace, and unity between Naturals and Coordinators." He said. "But we've got more important matters on hand. The Hyou no Kuni has built their own Mobile Suit corps, along with other Hidden Countries that support ZAFT in the Arctic. Now, there was a rumor that some of the technology that the pro-ZAFT Hidden Nations acquired are from Orb. I wouldn't mind, as long as they are used against the Earth Alliance. Right now, I'd say that Fuu No Kuni, along with Mizu, and Hyou are the technological leaders in that field."

"That's great, but what about the Ka no Kuni?" Grozek asked. "We're supposed to give them the technology."

"Not anymore, since the Seirans made refuge in Konohagakure, and with the Haruno clan playing footsies with Blue Cosmos, they're best with Daggers, and Windams." Tukhachevsky said. "They also made Ka no Kuni the place of the Seiranist government in exile, since we're in charge."

"Yes, but what about Oto no Kuni?" Cagalli asked. "They're pro-ZAFT too!"

"You're right, but their loyalty would be questioned should the sannin Orochimaru be killed by a pro-Earth Alliance Konoha nin." the Konoha ambassador to Orb replied. "Sasuke Uchiha would almost certainly be the one doing it, only when he has defected. The Konoha council has planned it. The ones that support Seiran."

"Right now, we also have to focus on the humanitarian aid to the factions within Eurasia. They're revolting against their government." replied another Tukhachevskyite representative, this time an Italian.

"You're right, Matianoni." Tukhachevsky replied.

While the discussion at the Orb parliament continued, the Minerva had arrived into their base in Carpentaria. For two weeks, they stocked up on supplies, and ammunition. The Zvonkovic team had also stocked up, and rested as well. In the PLANTs, Athrun had met up with Durandal, and saw a Lacus lookalike. He planned on joining ZAFT again, after he had a nice chat with Yzak and Dearka while sailing for Orb.

Flashback

_Athrun was walking in the deck of the Minerva, when Yzak came by. Dearka was also walkig on the deck, holding a mug of hot cocoa._

_"Now that the Earth Alliance are going to start another war, please come back." Yzak said. "We really need you again. As for the trouble, I've contacted Andrew Wedgeback about it, and he's consulting with Chairman Durandal for that matter."_

_"Yeah, but I want to fight for something I believe in." Athrun replied._

_"Don't worry, Athrun. We'll be together again. Just like old times." Dearka said._

_"That's what I'm afraid of. But this time, you will be my subordinate, since I've got a White coat rank, and a member of FAITH too." Yzak replied._

End flashback.

Durandal presented him a Red coat of ZAFT, and a badge representing FAITH as well. Then, he also gave him a suit case containing his assignment ot the Minerva, which would almost certainly be that he's assigned to the Joule team. Then, he led Athrun to a hanger containing three mysterious machines.

"This is the ZGMF-X23S Savior. This machines, along with the other three were constructed at the same time as Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss. The other two resembled the old Duel and Buster. The ZGMF-X54S Lasher is similar to the Impulse with regards to the Sillhouette packs, but it's almost like the Duel. The ZGMF-X71S Boomer is similar to the Buster, except that it is now equipped with beam sabers to make it less vulnerable. I'll have those machines assigned to Commander Joule and Ensign Elsman. The last one, is the ZGMF-X44S Liberty which will be used by Commander Hahnenfuss. It was based on her CGUE Deep Arms." Durandal explained. "Good luck with the assignment."

Soon after that, Athrun went to the Savior, and started to launch, along with the Lasher, Boomer, and Liberty. They made it straight to Carpentaria, with little problems. When Athrun arrived at the Minerva, there was a commotion around the new machines. The commotion included Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, and Lunamaria.

"What's the story on this machine here?" Lunamaria said as Shinn came by. He then said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shut up, Asuka!" Yzak yelled. "You'd better traeat him with respect, 'cuz he's FAITH too!" At Yzak's mention of FAITH, everyone saluted to Athrun, except Yzak himself. "We'll have to go meet Capt. Gladys for your confirmation."

The ex-Le Creuset veterans then went up to the Captain's quarters. Talia was surprised at the sight of Athrun in FAITH.

"Brings you back here as a member of FAITH, too, isn't it, Athrun?" Talia said. "Unfortunately for you, you can't have a team of your own, because the rookie pilots are under Joule's command."

"Sucks, isn't it, Athrun?" Dearka said.

"Dearka, watch it!" Yzak said. "Captain, what's our next mission?"

"Well, bring in the suitcase here, Commander Zala." Arthur said as he appeared at the quarters a minute later. "What? We're to reinforce the Suez?"

"Looks like it. Apparently, Zvonkovic himself has contacts within the Eurasian government, who were all anti-Alliance themselves." Yzak said. "Not to mention Tukhachevsky's going to send humanitarian aid to those seeking independence."

"That would mean Orb would almost be involved." Athrun said. Ï haven't heard from Orb yet about their condition."

"The official report is that the Russian Admiral had seized power with the Orb people's help." Talia said. Äpparently, he also kept tabs on the entire Archangel crew."

"Of course, they're loyal to the Atthas, not to Tukhachevsky." Athrun replied. "However, they can't serve under his command, though."

"You're right, Athrun." Talia said.

The next week, the Minerva along with the Zvonkovic team had sailed from Carpentaria. However, an old adversary has sighted them.

"Well, Minerva. We meet again. Time to send you to hell." Neo said.

* * *

In Hyou no Kuni for the past week, Team Tsukasa were training non stop in their taijutsu, and genjutsu. This week, they're going to train in the art of Mobile Suit combat along with the other ninjas from within the ZAFT-controlled territories. 

"Well, I can't wait to learn about it." Shinosuke said. "It should be that easy."

"Yeah, but why are we going to learn about fighting, when we can already fight?" Naruto asked.

"Because, we're assigned to a machine, along with Team Yamashita. His team consisted of Machiko Kobayashi, Osamu Takenaka, and Masahiro Fujikawa. The other two will be piloting another newly made Gundams."

"The training is going to be great, though." Amaya said.

The next week, ninjas from all around the ZAFT-controlled territory came to Hyou for the MS training. Including the team from Oto, along with the other members of the Sound Four.

"Hey, whisker boy!" said a voice. It was Tayuya coming to see Naruto, and she brought along her friends Kin, Dosu, and the remaining Sound Four.

"Hey, Tayuya." Naruto said. "Who are those guys?"

"I'm Sakon, and my brother is Ukon behind my back." Sakon said. "This is Jirobo, the huge man, and Kidoumaru, the four arm fellow."

"Nice to meet you all." Naruto said as Shinosuke and Amaya came in. "This is Amaya Musashi, and Shinosuke Asuka."

"Well, Tayuya told us about you, Asuka." Jirobo said.

The meeting went for a minute, and later on, the ZAFT Purple coat told everyone it's time to begin the training. For two weeks, they were trained constantly round the clock.

Timeskip

After two weeks, every ninja that went under this new training had passed the exam, and graduated from the Hidden Countries ZAFT academy. Team Tsukasa along with Team Yamashita went to a hangar, to be assigned to their machines.

"Team Tsukasa, you're assigned these machines here." said one of the mechanics.

Amaya went to a machine that resembled the Buster, and activated the Operating system. All of the machines had this system:

**G**eneration

**U**nderlink

**N**eutron

**D**rive

**A**rmament

**M**aneuver

Hyou no Kuni

"Systems complete, Behemoth activated. Amaya Musashi, Behemoth. Launching!" Amaya said as the Gundam came to life. Meanwhile, it was the same thing with Shinosuke, Naruto, and Mamoru.

"Systems complete. Stealth activated. Mamoru Tsukasa, Stealth. Taking off!"

"Systems complete, Demon activated. Naruto Uzumaki, Demon. Launching!"

"Systems complete, Zeon activated. Shinosuke Asuka, Zeon. Let's do it!"

"Systems complete, Naginata activated. Machiko Kobayashi, Naginata. Taking off!""

"Systems complete, Sturmovik activated. Matsuhito Yamashita, Sturmovik. Launching!"

"Systems complete, Kamikaze activated. Osamu Takenaka, Kamikaze. Launching!"

"Systems complete, Blitzkrieg activated. Masahiro Fujikawa. Blitzkrieg. Taking off!"

All the Gundams had taken off, and went straight for the Namikaze carrier.

* * *

**MMPF-X252A Sturmovik**

**Head Height: 17.57 meters**

**Weight: 55.5 tons**

**Special Equipment: RFW-92 beam sniper x1, railgun x2, missile pods x2, anti-beam coating shield x2**

**Armament: Type 70 beam Saber x2, plasma induction cannon x1**

**Pilot: Matsuhito Yamashita (Team Yamashita)**

**MMRF-X370A Kamikaze**

**Head Height: 18.5 meters**

**Weight: 56.2 tons**

**Special Equipment: RFW-92 beam sniper x1, railgun x2, missile pods x2, Glenipir energy draining claw x1**

**Armament: Type 70 beam Saber x2, Type 72 beam rifle, head cannon x1**

**Pilot: Osamu Takenaka**

**MMRF-X131A Bitzkrieg**

**Head Height: 17.54 meters**

**Weight: 59.8 tons**

**Armament: Gun launcher x1, High energy beam rifle x1, Type 70 beam Saber x2, Scylla chest cannon x1, plasma saboot cannon x2, railgun x2**

**Pilot: Masahiro Fujikawa.**

* * *

Well, another chapter ended, and next chapter, the romantic interlude between Naruto and Tayuya, as well as Shinosuke and Amaya. Vote for the other three more pairings as follows (Naruto version):

-Temari and Itachi

-Pein and Konan

-Kin and Sakon

-Yugito and Gaara

-Kin and Kankuro

-Kin and Kidoumaru

-Kin and Kimminaro

-Yugito and Kankuro

-Machiko and Osamu

-Machiko and Masahiro

-Kin and Osamu

-Temari and Masahiro

Note: Team Yamashita genins are the same age as Team Tsukasa genins, and next chapter, the Battle of the Lohengrin gate, as well as the Hyou no Kuni's first Mobile Suit combat debut.


	10. Lost Heritage and Resistance Movements

Hello, and welcome to the 10th Chapter of Demons and Coordinators. However, I've just realized that the Snow Princess from Naruto the Movie: Clash in the Land of Snow might be a perfect person for Naruto, but he's got Tayuya already. So here's a question you readers should answer:

Should Naruto have two girlfriends, or one, or three? Besides Tayuya, would the Snow Princess be a suitable girlfriend for him?

Well, this chapter will introduce the Land of Snow, and its problems, as well as Team Tsukasa and Team Yamashita's first joint mission to the said nation in their Gundams. This chapter will also cover the Savior', first debut, along with Liberty, Lasher, and Boomer in the Indian Ocean, as well as the Lohengrin Gate. Enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Lost Heritage and Resistance Movements

At the Hyoukage tower, the Sandaime Hyoukage had briefed the two teams through the transmitter that traveled into the Namikaze-class super carrier. He told both teams about a crisis in the Yuki no Kuni, which the Snow Princess had been in a movie shoot. When the super carrier reached the shores of Yuki, they were also briefed that two teams will be accompanying them for this mission. One team was from Oto, which will fly using Blaze ZAKUs, and the Suna team will be flying in the Slash ZAKUs until they can get a better machine. Mamoru got off the ship, and proceeded to lead his team to a rendezvous point close to where the movie is shot. When they arrived at the meeting point, they saw that the Suna siblings were in their winter overalls, and shivering as well. It was common that Suna nin were not accustomed to the snowy conditions because of their environment in Sunagakure.

"We're shivering in this frigid place!" Kankuro shivered.

"You said it, Kankuro. But it isn't gonna change anything. This is Yuki No Kuni after all." Temari said. Gaara was unfazed at the sight of snow falling. Just then, Naruto, Shinosuke, and Osamu were looking at a map.

"What the hell?" Osamu said. "This land is close to the northern tip of the Outside territory."

"Let's see, Osamu." Shinosuke replied. "Well, we're close to the Kingdom of Scandinavia, one of the Outside nations in this planet."

Mamoru went to the group studying the map. Matsuhito also joined him as well.

"You boys are right. We're pretty close to the northern tip of Scandinavia." Mamoru said.

"Well, we'd better get going." Matsuhito said. "Good, here comes the Oto team, along with Orochimaru."

The Oto team had arrived in their winter overalls, including Orochimaru, who was shivering a bit. Being a snake sannin, it's common that snakes aren't suited to the snowy environment, because of their cold blooded nature.

"Brr. I never thought that this condition wouldn't be so great." the snake sannin said.

"You're lucky." Mamoru replied. "The Eurasian Federation on the Outside is even colder than both Hyou and Yuki. We're also here for yet another diplomatic mission, and this time we're going to have to reveal to Naruto about his heritage."

When they reached the area where a movie is being shot, a beautiful woman in her late teens were spying on the group. She then proceeded to meet them.

"You guys must be the ones assigned to be my guards." the woman said. Just then, her director came up to them.

"Let's start the shoot!" he said.

The shooting of the movie started soon enough, but when they got to their next scene, an explosion had burst. A minute late, when the smoke cleared revealed a huge stocky man, along with the ninjas of Yuki. He stared at the woman.

"It's been long, Princess Koyuki." he said. His response shocked the actress-revealed-to-be-a-princess's guards. Tayuya had the audacity to yell.

"Great, just a stupid bastard. What the fuck are you ding here, you maniac?" Tayuya yelled.

"Clearly it's none of your business, for a brat from Oto." he said. However, he heard a "kukuku" chuckle.

"Do you really think you can defeat the ninja of Oto?" Orochimaru asked deviously. "I am aware of the development of the chakra armor, but to rely on that armor wouldn't do you good."

"Dammit. So you knew our secret." the man said. "My apologies, but my name's Doto Kazahana. You must be one of the Legendary Sannin of one of the Five Great Nations."

"Great to know, but it's time for me to kill you." Orochimaru said, as he opened his mouth, and a long sword protruded from his tongue. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi!"

The two men had clashed with the swords. He turned to the Hyou jounin, and to Baki.

"Go! I'll handle this freak, while you three escort the princess to safety." Orochimaru said. The Yuki ninjas charged at the snake sannin, but were encountered by Tayuya, Kin, and Dosu. They knew that ninjutsu and genjutst were useless, so they decided to use taijutsu. Another Yuki ninjas were battling the Suna nin, with Kankuro having a hard time against the chakra armor with his puppets. Gaara on the other hand, managed to break the chakra armor of one Yuki nin with his sand, despite the frigid conditions. Temari had aimed a kick at another Yuki nin in the face. Meanwhile, both Hyou teams went back to the super carrier to launch in their Gundams, with Koyuki boarded on the Demon Gundam, which was now equipped with the Force pack.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Demon. Launching!"

The Gundam tore towards the mountains, followed by Shinosuke in the Zeon, and Amaya in her Behemoth. Mamoru had gone under the Mirage Colloid to look for any trouble that might happen. Osamu was also looking at the ground, and having to worry about his friend Masahiro on top of him. (Just like Calamity on Raider)

"Holy crap! I can't see anything in this thick blizzard!" Osamu said.

"Wait! I see a train appearing out of nowhere!" Masahiro said. "And I detect volley guns filled with kunai loaded, ready to fire at those samurai!"

Both teams went towards the train, and Doto was shocked at the sight of the humanoid machines. He had bigger worries other than those insurgents. However, Amaya and Osamu fired their long range guns at the train, and it exploded. A minute later, the Suna nin in their Slash ZAKUs fired the gatling gun at another car, and it exploded. Temari was actually having fun shooting up the cars.

"These things are great!" Temari said.

"You can say it again!" Kankuro said as he got a beam halberd to slice another car.

Naruto and Shinosuke were firing their rifle at the Yuki ninjas below. They never tested their armor against beams, and now they paid the price. Koyuki was scared at the fear that she was going to die.

"Don't worry, princess. I can make the impossible possible!" Naruto said.

"But it's hopeless! My men are going to die by my uncle's army." Koyuki said.

"Not on my watch!" he said as he aimed a CIWS burst at the Yuki nin. Doto had escaped Orochimaru, and now he was killing the remnants of Koyuki's troops. Just then, the Oto nin on the Blaze ZAKUs fired at the Yuki nin that wasn't killed by the Demon's CIWS burst.

"Hell yeah, motherfuckers!" Tayuya yelled over the com, which deafened her fellow mobile suit pilots.

"Don't yell too loud, Tayuya!" Kin said as she started to clean out her ears.

Meanwhile, Mamoru and Matsuhito were firing their guns,a nd wreaking havoc on yet another car. But they were about to be shocked as Doto went to the cave, and appeared later with a Gundam that resembled the Legend Gundam.

"Hahaha. Meet my new machine, the Reaper Gundam." Doto said over the com. "Not to mention that I have a secret to tell you all. I am a Coordinator and a Yuki nin who will stop at nothing to see those wretched demons and the vermin Naturals wiped out for the creation of the coordinators' world!"

"Damn you! So you chose to be a follower of Patrick Zala, didn't you?" Matsuhito yelled as he brought his blade against the Reaper's beam scythe. "You're even more insane than I figured!"

"The Shodaime Yukikage, at your service!" Doto yelled as he unleashed a series of beams from his DRAGOONs still intact. However, he was distracted by the Demon Gundam charging at him.

"You will die today, brat!" Doto yelled as he aimed a beam rifle at the surging Gundam, only to dodge it before he can fire it. He didn't realize that Naruto was going to kill him for hurting the princess and chose to die regardless. "For the creation of the coordinators' world!"

"You're forgetting that I'm a Coordinator too!" Naruto yelled as he used his Armor Schneider to stab the cockpit of the Reaper, along with Mamoru, Matsuhito, Shinosuke, and every Hyou nin stabbing the cockpit with their beam sabers. Luckily, Doto shut down the nuclear reactor before it exploded. The battle was over, and all pilots were exhausted.

"Dammit. Our chakra is almost out from the Mobile Suit fighting." Mamoru said. "But our battery can still last long enough to go to the capitol."

When the Hyou, Oto, and Suna team rested up, they went to the capitol, and there stood Koyuki in her ceremonial robes. It was great that her uncle was killed in a Gundam battle, but what she heard from Mamoru about his genetics, she was shocked. She had another secret to tell the teams.

"You see, since my family were coordinators, that makes me one too." Koyuki said. However, there was the most exciting surprise that was about to be unleashed was the surprise appearance of the Sandaime Hyoukage, along with the Yondaime Kazekage, the Sandaime Tsuckikage and the Yondaime Raikage. They were here to make a diplomatic treaty with the Yuki no Kuni, and along with the PLANT Supreme Council representatives, Biggsfront and Wedgeback.

"A pity that Chairman Durandal can't make it, though." Biggsfront said.

"Well, he has his priorities too, mate." Wedgeback said.

Soon, the Yuki no Kuni had estabilished a pact with the major Great Nations. But what the Sandaime Hyoukage was about to tell Naruto, and his team, along with the rest of the ninjas, were most surprising again. They went into the throne room to talk about it.

"How are you, Naruto?" the Sandaime Hyoukage asked.

"I'm fine, Hyoukage-sama." Naruto replied.

"Well, I have to tell you something, and it;s better if everyone heard it too. All the Kages, and the Princess as well." the Sandaime Hyoukage replied. "Naruto, I am your long lost grandfather."

"What? How can this be?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I am your father's father, and not to mention that you belong to a royal clan, the Namikaze clan. We have several Namikazes as kages here." the Sandaime Hyoukage replied. "The Yondaime Raikage is your uncle, Kenji Namikaze. The future Shodaime Yukikage is going to be your other uncle, Takeo Namikaze Jr. You see, I had five sons and three daughters through your grandmother, who passed away before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and also killed your father, while trying to seal it in you. What else, is the Amaya's clan is related to the Kazahana clan."

"How can Amaya be related to me?" Koyuki asked.

"Great question. The answer is, that your father was a Kazahana, and your mother was a Musashi. Her younger brother is Amaya's father." the Yondaime Kazekage replied. "My eldest daughter, Temari would be marrying Itachi Uchiha, since I've got Fugaku to agree together. Unfortunately, his clan was killed, and thank goodness for that, because they were growing to be bigots along with the Haruno clan."

"Where is Itachi Uchiha anyways?" Shinosuke asked.

"I'm right here, along with Kisame, and the rest of the Akatsuki." said a red eyed three tomoed man. Itachi Uchiha went towards them, with the rest of the red cloude cloaked nin. The leader then faced Naruto and Shinosuke.

"This is your uncle from your mother's clan, Nagato Uzumaki. And your aunt that he married, Konan Uzumaki." the Sandaime Hyoukage said.

"I never knew that I have a long lost family." Naruto cried as Nagato or Pein rahter hugged his lost nephew, along with Konan.

"Well, long time no see, nephew." Pein/Nagato said.

"Your mother Kushina died bringing you to this world, but don't blame yourself for her death! It was because of the Kyuubi that she died." Konan said.

"Not to mention that my heir will be marrying you, your highness, if that's okay." the Sandaime Hyoukage said to Koyuki.

"I am a bit too old for him though. Although I started to fall in love with him when he risked his life to protect me in that Gundam." Koyuki replied.

"There is a problem though." said a voice. The Akatsuki were not happy at this sight. Orochimaru walked towards them. "My student, who is one of the Sound Four has taken a liking in Naruto-kun here."

"Of course, Tayuya, isn't it?" Amaya said.

"Yeah it's me." Tayuya said as she and Kin walked towards the group. "Even though I rarely hang out with the whisker boy here, I started to love him. I even had a crush on him, despite my denial to the fatass, and the two headed freak."

Jirobo, Sakon, and Kidoumaru also walked towards the group, looking grumpy.

"Tayuya, watch your language again. This is the palace." Jirobo said.

"Shut it, tubby!" Tayuya said.

"Looks like you've got a competition here, eh Tayuya?" Kidoumaru said.

"Well, Amaya here and her clan had made an arranged marriage with the Asuka clan, and she and Shinosuke will marry when they reach 18." the Sandaime Hyoukage replied.

"Yeah, soon. Pretty soon, the world would be envoius of the Namikaze clan, though." Mamoru said. "Amaya and Shinosuke, and Naruto with two girlfriends. Talk about being a ladies' man."

"Yeah." Naruto blushed as he and Tayuya held hands unknowingly.

"Aha! You're not denying it this time!" Sakon said triumphantly. "You like the blond kid!"

"Well, Naruto. You've grown to be our friend now because of Tayuya." Jirobo said.

"It's clear that Naruto has to accept another name for another wife." Nagato/Pein said.

"Well, why not induct him into the Uchiha clan?" Itachi asked.

"Not a bad idea, but he needs a clan name that would almost be extinct. The Uchiha would be great, but he needs something else. Hey, how about Matsuhito's clan?"

"Yeah, I'm the last of the clan though. But Mamoru here can accept Naruto as a Tsukasa." Matsuhito said.

"Yeah, but I have a secret." Mamoru said. "My real name's Mamoru Tsukasa Hibiki. I am related to Dr. Ulen Hibiki, and Via Hibiki, the one that created the Ultimate Coordinator, Kira Yamato."

"Crikey mate. You're related to Dr. Hibiki? Chairman Durandal would be surprised." Wedgeback said.

"Yeah, it's better to get Naruto to accept the Hibiki name, so that he can pass down the name to his descendants." Konan replied.

"Yeah, and another thing, Naruto." the Sandaime Hyoukage said. "You're related to the lover of the one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha. He was also a Namikaze, so that would be why the perverted toad was excited about the slug gambler's relationship with him."

"Well, I accept the nuptial, in five years' time." Koyuki replied. "Until then, farewell."

"Farewell, your highness." the crowd said in unision.

* * *

The Minerva was sailing through the Indian Ocean, when they were spotted by the Earth Alliance fleet. Yzak and Zvonkovic were cursing them as they opened fire. 

"Dammit. Those bastards want to play, huh?" Yzak said. "Let's launch."

The Impulse had launched first, followed by the Savior.

"Athrun Zala, Savior. Launching!"

The Lasher was equipped with the Force Pack, at Yzak's request.

"Yzak Joule, Lasher. Launching!"

"Dearka Elsman, Boomer. Taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Liberty. Taking off!"

Zvonkovic himself had recieved a new Gundam that resembled the Strike Freedom, but it ran on nuclear ultra fission power. Its name was Liberation

"Tomislav Zvonkovic, Liberation. Taking off!"

The battle was soon erupting farther as Chaos, Gaia and Abyss clashed with the new Gundams that the ex-Le Creuset veterans were piloting. It soon grew more chaotic as the Minerva's escort ship had sunk by the Abyss. The battle was entering yet another chaotic scene, when Neo entered the fray with his purple Windam. He sensed Yzak and Rey, and proceeded to clash with the Lasher. Unfortunately, he also sensed Zvonkovic, and was actually fighting the Croatian pilot. Dimitrovic and his new Scimitar Gundam had also enterd the fray.

"Dammit, it's bad that I've got Zvonkovic to worry, but the Serbian pilot as well? Djibril must be desperate." Neo said as he fired another beam round which missed the Serbian second in comand.

"Dam you, so you want to play, huh?" Dimitrovic snarled as he got his beam saber, and disabled the Windam.

Meanwhile, the Impulse had wnadered to a nearby base under construction, and obliterated the forces stationed there, and liberated the laborers that were forced to work there. As soon as the battle was finished, everyone retreated to their ships, and when Shinn went down from his machine, Yzak was already there. He was steaming mad, along with Athrun. But before Athrun can slap the stubborn Asuka, Yzak punched Shinn in the cheek.

"Go ahead, hit me again. I don't care!" Shinn yelled. "But what I did back there was right!" That earned another punch from the steaming Joule.

"You're trying to be a FRIGGIN' HERO, SOLDIER?!?!! This isn't a game, Asuka!" Yzak screamed. "You can't just wander there, and be a hero!"

"Yzak, two slaps would have done it." Athrun said.

"Shut up, Athrun! I'm in command here!" Yzak snarled. "Even you saw what he did."

"You're right." Athrun said.

When the Minerva, along with the Zvonkovic team had arrived at the Mahamul base in the Persian Gulf, they were greeted by a welcoming committee.

"Welcome to Mahamul base, Captain." the Commander said. "Nice to see five members of FAITH here."

"Well, we've been assigned to reinforce Suez." Zvonkovic said. "There is a problem within the Alliance, isn't there?"

"Yes, Commander Zvonkovic. There's also secessionist movements within Western Eurasia as well." he said.

They went to a meeting room, where they discussed the next mission.

"You see, we've been trying to destroy this positron cannon here that would be a menace to us." he said. "Every time we tried, the resistants would rebel, but when it failed, there were reprisals."

They discussed even further, until it was time to adjorn from the meeting. The next day, they carried out the mission with a help from a resistant member who escaped the torture and the reprisals of the Earth Alliance. Shinn actually destroyed the cannon with a Dagger thrown into the secure room, and there was explosion underneath. Revenge on the occupiers were happening right now, as they speak. And the ZAFT forces were greeted as liberators. Orb forces had aslo arrived at Mahamul, providing humanitarian aid, and vaccinating the local population, as well as educating the people there.

* * *

Well, I've decided to reveal Naruto's heritage, and it seems that his clan is very lucky to dominate the royal throne. This story could end up as a TayuyaNarutoKoyuki pairing, because of the arranged marriage. And with Naruto adopting the Hibiki clan name, it's only a matter of time before he meets Chairman Durandal, and explains further origins. This fic also introduced the Akatsuki, as a protection guard for the pro-ZAFT nations. Review to respond. Thx! By the way, next chapter, it will focus more on the Gundam Seed Destiny POV, since they get less time on the story than the Naruto POV. 


	11. Chaos and Rise of an Empire

Welcome to Chapter 11 of Demons and Coordinators! So far, the Land of Ice had conducted a pact with the Land of Snow, as well as its team has completed their first mission with their Gundams. This chapter will cover the meeting between Shinn and Stella from the earlier chapter. Here's a question:

- Should Stellar stay alive in this fic?

- Should Rey stay alive in this fic as well?

- How will Hyou create its empire?

Well, review to answer these questions, and until then, good luck!

Chapter Eleven: Chaos and the Rise of an Empire

At the city of Dioucia on the Black Sea, the Minerva has arrived, along with the Zvonkovic team that sailed along with them. They received another surprise; in the form of a pink ZAKU with the sign LOVE printed on is chest. "Lacus" was going to perform in the concert as a celebration of ZAFT's ongoing victory over the Earth Alliance. In the bridge, the Joule Team officers were not amused at that concert, which unfortunately caught the attention of one Meyrin Hawke.

"Commander Joule, what's wrong?" Meyrin asked.

"I'm just agitated right now, Ensign Hawke." Yzak replied. "I'm really agitated with that "Lacus" performing, and the message that she was spreading."

"What's wrong with that Lacus Clyne?" Meyrin asked.

"Well, for one thing, she's got a boob job, which is unlikely going to happen in the Lacus that we knew. Another thing is that she encourages us to fight, when the Lacus we knew doesn't like fighting." Dearka said.

"And final thing, is that "Lacus" is nuts for Athrun, when he's in love with the Princess of Orb." Yzak added. "Lacus' arranged marriage with Athrun was cancelled due to the fact that his own father had labeled the Clynes as traitors after what happened in Alaska during the first war. Not to mention that Athrun himself was labeled as a traitor by his own father too."

"How do you know these things, Commander Joule?" Talia asked, with Arthur looking at him also.

"We've personally met Lacus when we saw her concert at Junius Five." Yzak stated. "She is now in love with Kira Yamato, the pilot of the Freedom Gundam."

"Just don't tell Shinn about it." Meyrin said. "He still blames Orb for his family's death, and not to mention the state he'll be in after he heard that news."

"From what I understand, he had some relatives in one of the Hidden Countries." Shiho said. "He is the perfect creation of the Ultimate ninja."

"Shinosuke Asuka, which would be Shinn's younger cousin." Talia said.

As soon as the Minerva crew got off their ship, they just came in time to see the concert. The fake Lacus sang all through the day, and it was exciting. Meanwhile, an orange haired woman was taking pictures of the concert. She was Miriallia Haww, an agent in the Terminal which is the organization that the Three Ship Alliance grew into. She was taking pictures, when Zvonkovic appeared behind her.

"What are you doing here?!?!" he asked accusingly.

"Just free photography." Miriallia lied.

"Lies. Come with me." Zvonkovic said as he handcuffed Miriallia, and led her to his ship. His second in command saw what happened, proceeded to accompany the commander.

"What happened, Commander Zvonkovic?" Dimitrovic asked.

"We've got a spy." Zvonkovic said. "The city should be filled with counter-spies."

They led her to the interrogation room, and tied her up in a chair.

"We will try to extract information out of you in any way we see fit." Zvonkovic said. At the mention of 'any way we see fit', she meant torture. "There will be someone that would help."

A minute later, Miriallia closed her eyes, as two people came in to the interrogation room. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked and pissed at one of them. A person she didn't want to see at all.

"So this is the 'torture' those ZAFT guys are going to deal me with?!" Miriallia yelled. "You!"

"Long time no see, Milly." Dearka replied. He and Yzak were the ones that Zvonkovic had assigned to interrogate the former Archangel crew member.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Miriallia yelled. But Yzak pulled a gun at her.

"Shut up, and don't talk, until we told you to." Yzak said as he pointed the gun at the floor. "Right then, what were you doing at the ZAFT base?"

"Well, I was just taking free photos in my camera, which you idiots took away." Miriallia said angrily.

"Well, we had to, because you could be a spy for the Earth Alliance, which was making trouble for the Minerva." Yzak replied seriously.

"What? I'm not a spy!" Miriallia yelled while panicking. Just then, Zvonkovic had entered the room, followed by Talia and Arthur.

"Then why did you take pictures of the Lacus concert?" Yzak asked.

"I'm not telling!" she said.

"You will, or we can execute you on the spot for being an enemy spy." Talia said angrily as she pulled her gun. "A freelance photographer, taking pictures around a ZAFT base."

"This girl is an agent of Terminal." Zvonkovic said. "They can be worse than LOGOS, because they are the ones who are going to replace them once those butchers are killed."

"How do you know?" Miriallia asked.

"Because the Terminal, along with the Three Ship Alliance are well known in our faction." the Croat replied. "Once LOGOS has been wiped out, there are some remnants of the Earth Alliance forces that are still going to continue the fight against us. Even Orb would be supporting us, but it's not the right time yet."

"Orb had aligned with the Earth Alliance, but I heard that a Russian Admiral had seized power." Miriallia said. At the mention of the Russian admiral, Zvonkovic had turned to her, with the pistol aimed at her head.

"Did you take pictures of Tukhachevsky and what he did?" Zvonkovic snarled. "Did you go to his office, and look at his papers?!?!"

"No! I just want to go!" Miriallia cried.

"Shut it!" Dimitrovic yelled as he came in a minute later. "We can't allow people like you destroying our attempt on uniting Naturals and Coordinators!"

"I am trying to advocate the unity!" she said angrily. "Not the way Tukhachevsky and the faction that you are doing."

"Just the same, we can't have you wandering around the base." Talia said. "Until then, you will be confined to the brig of the Minerva."

"All right." Miriallia resignedly said.

When the crew of the Minerva led the ex-Archangel officer to her brig, she was annoyed that Dearka would be the one that will be her captor. But Yzak, and Athrun would control the ambiguous Green Coat. A minute later, the crew went out again, only to see Chairman Durandal talking to the two purple coats that visited the Yuki no Kuni.

"So, you two managed to learn the Uzumaki's origins?" Durandal asked.

"Yes, your exellency." Biggsfront said. "I've also learned that his sensei is related to the late Dr. Hibiki."

"This is a great surprise." Durandal replied. "Should he adopt the young Kyuubi container into his clan, we can take advantage of this."

"You're right, but there's an arranged marriage involving the Snow Princess Koyuki and the Uzumaki." Wedgeback said.

"You're right. Why don't we go to someplace where we can meet the crew of the Minerva, along with the Zvonkovic team." Durandal said as Talia came to him, along with Yzak. "Nice to see you two here."

"Mr. Chairman, we've apprehended a spy that was wandering in the base." Yzak reported.

"Very good, Commander Joule. I want to meet this spy that you've apprehended." Durandal said.

"All right, but she'll be with the guards, sir." Talia said.

"Bring your pilots, and get Zvonkovic to bring his team as well." Durandal replied as he and the two Purple Coats went to their car. When they reached a mansion, they set up a table, and got some cups and teapots. A minute later, a ZAFT Redcoat with an orange hair, and a FAITH badge came up to him.

"Sir, the pilots from the Minerva as arrived, along with the Zvonkovic team." he said, as Yzak came up to him.

"Well done, Commander Westenfluss." Yzak said. "You may join us for a snack."

"That would be great, Commander Joule." he said as he saluted to him. "By the way, I am Commander Heine Westenfluss, ZAFT FAITH forces."

The Minerva pilots, plus Talia, and the Zvonkovic team had sat on thieir chair, and waited for Durandal to show up, along with Biggsfront and Wedgeback.

"It's nice of you to join us for a nice tea, don't you think?" he started. "By the way, what are your names? It would be wise to stand, though."

Lunamaria started first, as they stood up. "Lunamaria Hawke, Mr. Chairman."

"Ah yes, Ms. Hawke. You have connections to the Joule Team, is that what you said to Mr. Wedgeback back then?" Durandal asked.

"Yes sir." she replied.

"And I know you, Rey. How are you?" Durandal asked in a fatherly way.

"I'm fine, Mr. Chairman." Rey replied.

"And what is your name, young man?" Durandal asked Shinn.

"Shinn Asuka, Mr. Chairman." Shinn replied.

"Ahh, you must be related to the Ultimate ninja of the Hyou no Kuni." he said. "Shinosuke, I presume?"

"Yes, sir." Shinn said.

"Very well, you all may be seated." Durandal said as he gestured the people present to sit. "Well, we came here to discuss a few things, and we'll start."

"Like why are we fighting this war in the first place?" Dimitrovic asked.

"Very good, Commander Dimitrovic." Durandal replied. "It seems that the Earth Alliance wouldn't back down for a moment, even with Tukhachevsky trying to mediate the two opposing sides."

"It's because of LOGOS, isn't it, Mr. Chairman?" Zvonkovic said.

"You are right. They are the ones who caused this mess, along with the other mess throughout history. They were the ones that created Blue Cosmos. They desire war, and would do anything to keep it that way." Durandal explained. "It seems that Tukhachevsky had exposed the Seirans' affliation to LOGOS when they signed the International Security Assurance Treaty. It would look like the war doesn't have to break out even more, with Orb staying neutral. But why do people fight? It's because of survival instincts, or just for the sake of being great. The Hidden Countries have also supported us, despite one of them, who shelters the Seirans. The people of the village Konohagakure would consider LOGOS as gods, and would do anything to join their ranks. As if the world needed another butchers in the Hidden Countries."

"You're right, Mr. Chairman." Dimitrovic replied. "In Konoha, and the Ka no Kuni, they hated the jinchuuriki because they are simply different."

"That's the thing. People fight and kill each other, because they're different from each other. It's a good thing the Coordinators, as well as the jinchuuriki that lived in territories that support ZAFT are well treated there." Durandal replied. "If possible, I'd like to promote that. A world without wars. But this task would be very dificult."

After the discussion, Durandal was generous enough to grant the entire crew of the Minerva two days of rest from the fighting. Just then, the pink haired Lacus lookalike came in, and almost knocked Athrun over.

"Athrun!" she said.

"It's Lacus Clyne." Durandal said happily.

"Yeah, you wish." Yzak muttered.

"Is something wrong, Commander Joule?" Durandal asked.

"Well, we knew Lacus doesn't support any fighting at all, yet this Lacus does." Yzak said. "We would know if Lacus is rela by how is she attracted to Yamato."

"Ah yes, Kira Yamato." Durandal said. "A pity that he didn't join us when he had a chance."

"Yeah, it was a pity, even with Athrun trying his best." Dearka replied.

"Of course, being an Orb national, he naturally wouldn't be serving ZAFT." Biggsfront said.

"Since I've granted you all the time you need to rest, why don't you two go to dinner." Durandal said to the fake Lacus and Athrun. "Before you go, I'd like to talk to you. If that's okay, Athrun. Tomislav, Yzak and Dearka would also be welcome."

When Durandal got the ex-Le Creuset veterans plus Zvonkovic, and Dimitrovic in a circle, they stood at attention.

"I was wondering about the whereabouts of the real Lacus Clyne." Durandal asked. "Because I've been looking for her for a long time now, along with Kira Yamato. The last time I've heard from them, they were still at Orb through Tukhachevsky."

"Well, the Archangel could be trying to escape from the Orb forces, seeing as he is now in charge." Yzak said. "Along with some units loyal to the Atthas."

"A good thing the Orb has replenished its forces with the rouge Earth Alliance ships, the ones that oppose LOGOS." Durandal said. "Igor, have you talked with Tukhachevsky yet?"

"No, comrade Chairman. But I'll get it done." Dimitrovic said. (His full name is Igor Dimitrovic) "I can get some Orb officers to get me in touch with him. They're in the area because of the humanitarian aid."

"Orb is also very clever in doing things that we can't get it done." Durandal said. "I'll have to go visit Hyougakure to have a nice chat with the young Uzumaki boy. Interesting comparison, Naruto Uzumaki and Kira Yamato. Both boys using their false names, when they are the real deal. The Namikaze and the Hibiki names they should be using."

"We'll let you know if the Archangel is sighted." Zvonkovic said. "I'll have to talk to Tukhachevsky about contacting the Eurasian government, and speaking to Alexei Romanov, and Zofia Mikhailovskaia."

"See to it that it's done." Durandal said as the ex-Le Creuset veterans have saluted. "NIce chatting with you."

When they got to a hotel, Yzak pulled the group to a huddle in the boys bathroom.

"Since that fake Lacus would be looking for Athrun, we should come up with codenames." Yzak said.

"I'll stick with Alex Dino." Athrun said.

"I'll go by Ian Danielson." Dimitrovic said.

"I'll go by Thomas McIntyre." Zvonkovic said.

"I'll go by Daniel Anderson." Dearka said.

"And I'll go by Max Bradley." Yzak said.

The boys went to the hotel front desk, and booked a room, but told the clerk not to tell.

"It's a secret." Yzak said. "Just erase it after."

"Of course, sir."

The next morning, Lunamaria and Shiho were in front of the door at Yzak's room.

"Good morning, Commander Zala." Lunamaris said. When the door opened, Yzak was glaring at them.

"Don't use our real names, you fool." he whispered. "That impostor would be hearing you if you blab out loud."

"All right, Max." Shiho said.

"Just give us a minute to get ready." Dearka said as he woke up. The girls had left a minute later, when they bumped into the fake Lacus, who turns out to be a fan girl by the name of Meer Campbell.

"Have you seen Athrun?" Meer asked.

"Nope." Shiho said as she grabbed Lunamaria, and went away. Moments later, Meer saw the ex-Le Creuset veterans coming down to the reception room, expecting to see Athrun, but she was stupid to not have noticed him in his sunglasses.

"Just keep cool." Yzak instructed.

"Well done, Max." Zvonkovic said using Yzak's code name.

When Lunamaria, Shinn, and Rey reached the elevators, they noticed the ex-Le Creuset veterans acting funny.

"What's the matter, Commnader Zvonkovic?" Shinn asked.

"Well, for one thing. Don't use our real names until "Lacus" is gone." Dimitrovic answered.

"Yeah, because we're trying to make it look like Athrun's engagement to her was canceled." Zvonkovic said, as all officers went inside the elevator.

"I was planning to spend the day with "Alex" on the market place, but I figured he might be busy with you guys." Lunamaria said, using Athrun's code name.

"Well, why don't you come with us." Shiho suggested. "We're planning on spending our day renting a huge boat for pleasure cruising, and catching fish."

"Okay then." Lunamaria said.

When they reached the coast, Yzak spoke to a local man about renting boats.

"Sure, for you guys. I have something special in this occasion." the local man said.

"All right." Zvonkovic replied as he paid the local boater a huge sum of money.

"Thanks." he said as he led the group to a dock, where a huge pleasure boat that looked like a modern sail ship had docked. Zvonkovic had brought with him things they're going to need for their relaxation, including a flare. He then set up a transmitter, and proceeded to contact the Orb ships.

"Calling Orb forces. This is Commander Zvonkovic of ZAFT." he said. A minute later, an Orb captain had responded.

"Greetings, comrade!" he said.

"Can you get me a link with Tukhachevsky?" Zvonkovic asked.

"Anything for our comrades." the captain said. "Here's comrade Tukhachevsky."

"Greetings, comrade Zvonkovic! How are you guys?" Tukhachevsky asked over the transmitter.

"Great, comrade Admiral." Dimitrovic replied.

"Can you contact comrade Zofia and comrade Alexei in Moscow?" Zvonkovic said.

"I'll do that. The Eurasian Communists should be in position to seize power anytime soon." Tukhachevsky replied. "But I have to tell them that they don't launch a putsch in the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Ironic that communism loathes the monarchy. But we've got to retain relations with them."

"All right." Dimitrovic said as the transmitter shuts off.

"This is great! I love this scenery." Lunamaria said as she and Shiho were changing into their swimming suits that they brought. Yzak and Dearka went into the water to swim, while Athrun, Zvonkovic and Dimitrovic were fishing. Midway into their relaxation time, they saw a girl waltzing in the cliff. They also saw Shinn riding a motorbike, and following her. When they saw the girl fall, she was screaming for help. Shinn dived into the water, and tried to get the girl to shore, but she scratched him. She fell down again, but he managed to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry, you're not gonna die. It's okay. I'll protect you." Shinn said as the girl calmed down. He then saw a boat with the rest of the ZAFT crew, and was startled.

"What the hell did you do back there?" Zvonkovic said as he helped Athrun get Shinn and the blonde girl on board. "You could have froze to death."

"I had to save her. She can't swim." Shinn replied.

"OK, you did one thing that was unheard of." Dimitrovic replied. "You've saved an Extended."

"What?" all of the crew of the pleasure boat asked.

"She's one of the Alliance's Extendeds. Her name's Stella Loussier, and her fellow mates are Auel Neider, and Sting Oakley. They were the ones who stole Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss." Dimitrovic replied.

"How could you?" Lunamaria said.

"I don't know." Stella said.

"Don't worry. They can atone for their crime by helping us. I'll have to get their leader to defect to Orb." Zvonkovic said.

They ate and swam for the rest of the day, until they had to go back to shore. When Auel and Sting came by to find Stella, they were shocked at the group of people.

"Thanks for finding Stella for us." Sting said.

"You're welcome." Dimitrovic said. "Although you guys are the ones that stole the machines fromus, we are willing to pardon your crimes, if you three, along with your leader Neo Roanoke can work undercover for us. Deliver this message to him. I want a private meeting with the masked man."

They nodded, and left. The ZAFT group then decided to go back to their ships.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chairman Durandal has arrived at Hyougakure's ZAFT base, and went ot the Hyoukage tower. He requested a meeting with the Sandaime Hyoukage, and to request that Team Tsukasa-Hibiki be brought in too. 

"Of course." he said. A minute later, Mamoru, Shinosuke, Amaya, and Naruto were in the Hyoukage's office, and stood there before the Sandaime, and Durandal.

"Which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

"That's me." Naruto said.

"I'm Chairman Durandal, and I'm the leader of the nation you called the Land of the Hourglass." Durandal said as he shook Naruto's hand. "You must be Shinn Asuka's younger cousin."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman." Shinosuke said.

"And you are the girl that's related to the Snow Princess." Durandal said to Amaya.

"Yes, Mr. Chairman." Amaya said.

"Well, I came here to tell you all another secret that involves this Uzumaki here, and you Mamoru." Durandal said. "Naruto, should you accept the Hibiki name, and be adopted into the Hibiki family, you can pass down that name, along with the Namikaze name to your descendants, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Chairman." Naruto said. "I am now engaged to Princess Koyuki of the Yuki no Kuni."

"That's great. You must be lucky to have a family of royal lineage, Sandaime Hyoukage-sama." Durandal said.

"Of course, Durandal-sama." the Sandaime Hyoukage replied.

"I understand that the Shodaime Yukikage is a man called Masao Namikaze?" he asked.

"Yes, we Namikaze has dominated the Kage titles of all the great nations. The Uzumaki clan is also a royal clan, since Kushina and Nagato Uzumaki were the children of the daimyo of the Uzu no Kuni." the Sandaime Hyoukage replied. "It's sad that my son Minato died sealing the Kyuubi into my grandson."

"I see. Well, I also heard that the Hyou no Kuni have secretly acquired territories through negotiation." Durandal said.

"I've consented it with the other Kages, including the Sandaime Hokage." he said. "Soon, the Dai Hyou no Teikoku will rise."

News of the exposure of the said empire had sent shockwaves throughout the Hidden Countries. The other great nations were pleased that there will be a leader that would replace the Ka no Kuni as a military superpower. The Konoha council were arguing about the exposure.

"Another nation that we don't know has revealed itself, and is claiming to challenge our supremacy?" the Haruno patriarch asked with a hint of anger.

"That is correct, Haruno-sama." The Sandaime Hokage replied.

"A nation of demons and space monsters cannot be allowed to exist!" the Uchiha remnant head replied. "By the way, the Seirans are here."

The Seirans came in to the chamber, with their guards.

"Well now, we can't be arguing about it?" Yuuna said.

"We must obliterate them!" the Haruno patriarch yelled.

"Yes, but hat would be difficult, seeing as other nations had signed a pact with them." Unato said. "We can request to Djibril to help you all bring order to the other nations. But that would lead to even further hatred against this country."

"How about you two get out of here now?" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled to Unato.

"I'm afraid that can't be helped." Unato said with a smirk. "You are to do what we tell you, or the Earth Alliance destroys your village."

Hiashi, and the Atthaist faction had left, vowing to fight against the Seiranists, who are planning on turning the Ka no Kuni into a colony of the Earth Alliance. When the Seirans told Djibril of what happened, he was frowning while watching the food that he was cooking for his goons.

"Well done, you two. However, that would be difficult, as we have to focus more on what's happening in Eurasia, East Asia, and the Equatorial Union. They're getting too rebellious for their own good." Djibril said. "I'd wish that happy go lucky moron Murata Azrael had dealth with them. Too bad he's dead."

"Yes, even we grieved for the death of George Allster." Unato said. "And he considered us lowlifes."

"His death was caused by the same man that banished you two. When the time comes, we'll have to kill him, and crush the Communist movement all over the world. The Hidden nations too." Djibril said, and then turned to his frying pan, which was burning. "Holy crap! The steak's burning!!!!!!!! Wait, let me see the instructions. Damn it, that man Durandal! He made a fool of me!!!!!!!!"

* * *

With the Dai Hyou no Teikoku emerged from the Hyou no Kuni, the estabilished territories had now existed. Coordinators that lived in parts of the Ka no Kuni also voted to join the new empire. The result was bloody, but it was worth it. The said empire was the largest, followed by Iwa. The Hyou no Teikoku had announced the engagement between the heir of the Namikaze clan, and the Kazahana princess, and made a treaty that would bind Hyou and Yuki as one. Needless to say, some girls were jealous of the blond jinchuuriki, except the Konoha female population. Tayuya and Amaya weren't jealous, because Naruto would be having two wives when he grew up.

* * *

Well, another chapter done, and please review! I've decided that the Extendeds plus Neo will be supporting Tuhachevsky in this fic, instead of killing them off. Rey would stay alive too. 


	12. The Collision of Two Worlds

Welcome to the Twelfth Chapter of Demons and Coordinators! Starting this chapter, we will have side stories to fill up more chapter spaces. The character side stories will alternate between the GSD view, and the Naruto view. As for this chapter, once again I will start it with the Gundam Seed Destiny view, with the Naruto twist in it. Then, I'll do the Naruto view with the GSD twist in it. This chapter will introduce the Archangel, along with the battle between the combined Earth Alliance/Seiranist Orb Fleet/Ka no Kuni Konoha ROOT ANBU navy, and the combined ZAFT/Tukhachevskyite fleet and the Hyou/Kaze/Tsuchi/Mizu/Rai/Oto/Taki naval task force with Hyou dominating the fleet. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Collision of Two Worlds 

In the port of Dioucia, the Minerva, along with the Zvonkovic team has received a news that would meet the two worlds forever.

"The Minerva, along with the Zvonkovic fleet will have a back up consisting of five ships from the Tukhachevskyite Orb fleet, along with the naval force from the Hidden Countries with Hyou no Teikoku in the lead, followed by the Tsuchi navy." Arthur read the message. "What? We're getting aid from the Hidden Countries at this time?"

"Apparently. From what I've also heard from Tukhachevsky through Zvonkovic's second in command, the Archangel refused to serve under his force. They still believe in the Atthas, and would try to stop any conflict. The Archangel has four Atthaist Orb ships to back up." Talia explained. "The Joule team might have to intercept them. I actually saw Zvonkovic's machine, the Liberation. It looked like the new model that was based on the Freedom, with the DRAGOON system, but the colors are mostly grey."

"Can it be that Zvonkovic could defeat the Freedom?" Arthur asked as Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho came to the bridge, and saluted. "Commander Joule, we're making a plan should a renegade ship interrupt the battle."

"Yeah, the legged ship called the Archangel." Yzak said. "Turns out that our prisoner used to work at that ship, and was Dearka's captor when he surrendered."

"We can scout for those ships while the Zvonkovic team deal with the Earth Alliance fleet, and the Orb fleet that would fight alongside us would engage the Seiranist forces." Shiho said.

"We've also recieved that the Hidden Countries would be aiding us, the ones that are pro-ZAFT." Arthur replied.

"Yes, sooner or later, we will meet the Naruto Uzumaki that Durandal had talked about, along with the reunion between Shinn and his cousin." Talia said. "All right, all hands! We're going to Gibraltar, and there will be battles ahead. The expected battle will be in the Medditerean Sea, and our rendezvous point with the Hidden Countries' naval task force will be at point B." She pointed to the map, and pointed at the coast of the Adriatic Sea, at Dubrovnik.

Meanwhile, in the Hyou no Teikoku as they called these days, the Sandaime Hyoukage has briefed his team about their imperial master's situation.

"Our imperial master ZAFT is going to be sailing with limited number of ships as back ups. So I want your team, along with Team Yamashita to go to the Namikaze, and get your machines geared up. This is your first mission in the Outside world. Dismissed."

Mamoru and his team had wasted no time gearing up their machines, which was sent to the super carrier, and sailed for the Adriatic Sea. They would be meeting the Minerva within three days, if the fleet sailed fast enough. Naruto was checking over the Demon's system, and was fixing some problems. Shinosuke came by, and talked to him, along with Mamoru and Amaya.

"This is our first time to see the outside world. Are you all ready for this?" Mamoru asked. "I've heard that other nations, including Suna and Iwa, along with Kiri and Kumo would be sailing along with us. We could be expecting a battle between us and Konoha, should they participate in there as well."

"Yeah, what about Oto? And Yuki?" Naruto asked.

"Oto would, but Yuki is currently building up along ZAFT and Orb lines." Mamoru replied.

"At least cousin Koyuki was clever enough to start Yukigakure as a village, and choosing Naruto's relative." Amaya said. "Chances are, Yuki and Konoha could be having a bad blood against each other now that she has been denied another ally."

"Well, this is our chance to meet the crew of the warship that the Sandaime was talking about." Shinosuke said. "My cousin pilots the machine that combines from chest, leg, jet fighter, and sillhouete packs together."

When the Hyoy forces were finished mobilizing their fleet, they sailed for Kiri, which is the rendezvous point for the other fleets. The Suna Siblings would be sailing in the Sabaku-class super carrier that was based on the Takemikazuchi, only it was the same as the Namikaze class carrier. Oto managed to show up, despite the small numbers of their fleet. When every ship from the pro-ZAFT faction arrived at Kiri, they sailed to the Outside world quickly, because they had to meet up with the Minerva, and the Zvonkovic team, as well as the Tukhachevskyist fleet.

In Orb, Tukhachevsky was gathering the officers of the Orb Armed Forces about the inevitable battle between the Seiranist insurgents, and the loyal forces.

"Comrades, we will soon find ourselves fighting what could have been our fellow countrymen. Alas, they wanted to follow the path of the fascist butchers, and therefore must be stopped. I may have no choice but to surpres those rebels before they can harm us any further." he explained. "So, are you all ready for this, comrades?"

"Yes, comrade president!" the Orb officers replied. They cast their lot in Tukhachevsky after they learned that he was actually campaigning for the support of the Orb people, despite the fact that they were former Atthaist loyalists. They immediately switched sides, and supported the Russian admiral turned president. Their fleet that was in the Middle East sailed to the Adriatic, to meet up with the Minerva, and the rest of the ZAFT fleet. Meanwhile, in the capital of the Eurasian Federation, a young black haired grey eyed man and a brown haired woman with a nicely built body (this is the same Lt. Zofia from C&C: Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge) had met up with the rest of the people.

"Comrades, we have received news that our ally in the Orb Union has jouned our other comrades in ZAFT in our valiant struggle against the fascist Earth Alliance forces!" he announced as many people had cheered. "The time has come to seize power, and Communism shall be revived!"

There were more cheers, as they started to grab their weapons. The Blue Cosmos' enemy Red Nova (the socailist version of Blue Cosmos) had suceeded in infiltrating the Eurasian military, along with the military of the Republic of East Asia, the united African Federation, the United States of South America, the Oceania Union and the Equatorial Union, and recruited top officers and government officials, and even defecting LOGOS members. When they arrived at the Kremlin, they sttod in front of the current pro-LOGOS president, and charged towards him.

"Power to the people!"

"For the reformation of our new and improved world!"

"Long live the world revolution!"

They grabbed the president, and shot him. The putsch was worse than what happened in Orb. Alexei Romanov then went to the office of the Kremlin, and announced to the people the news.

"Citizens of Eurasia, along with the rest of the world, except the Atlantic Federation." Romanov started. The former royal family member was a Coordinator, and supported the unity between Coordinators and Naturals. He continued. "We have decided to break free of our chains that have bound us for too long. The fascist Blue Cosmos butchers shall not be tolerated in our vision of our world!"

There were cheers across the world, except the Atlantic Federation.

"Today our nation, along with other nations that supported us shall deliver the greatest ultimatum to the Atlantic Federation: Hand over your Blue Cosmos butchers, or we invade your nation!" Romanov announced as more cheers have rung throughout Moscow. "We shall defend our freedom, along with our sovereignty from anyone who dares to oppose us!"

Everywhere, whether in the Minerva, or even in Hyougakure, they heard the news. In the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Eurasian diplomats were told to seek a closer diplomatic relationship with the king, and told them not to aid any one who would be a threat to the new peace order. They complied of course, having been friends for a long time. Back in the Minerva now docked in the port of Duvbrovnik, the crew at the bridge was shocked at what they saw and heard.

"There would be plenty of people happy with the major changes happening right now!" Arthur said.

"I've just received a message from an officer in an unknown carrier." Meyrin said. Then she read the message. "Fleet Admiral Masamaru Yamamoto requests a meeting with the captain of the ZAFT ship called the Minerva, along with the rest of the Orb ships loyal to Tukhachevsky."

The Hyou Navy Admiral Masamaru Yamamoto was a tall black haired brown eyed Tokubetsu Jounin, who had a very strong leadership, and faith in his flet had met up with Talia.

"Welcome, my friend." he started. "I am a shinobi of the Hyou no Teikoku. I'm Admiral Masamaru Yamamoto, and I'm the Commander in Chief of the Task force I've brought with me."

"Welcome, Admiral Yamamoto." Talia said. "Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva, ZAFT FAITH forces."

"Arthur Trine, deputy captain of the Minerva, ZAFT forces." Arthur replied.

"Well, it's time we go to battle." Yamamoto said as he saluted to the ZAFT captains. He then went back to the Namikaze class carrier, and they started to leave from Dubrovnik. The ZAFT fleet had also left. When they reached the high seas, they sighted the enemy fleet.

"Incoming Earth Alliance fleet. Distance, 1000." Meyrin said.

"All hands, prepare for combat." Talia said.

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur said.

Meyrin had announced that they are now going to battle, and that the pilots are to launch immediately. Heine was assigned to the Minerva in the last minute as they were sailing from Dioucia. (Heine will stay alive in this fic too.)

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU. I'm taking off!"

"Athrun Zala, Savior. launching!"

"Shinn ASuka, core splendor. Launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU. Let's do it!"

When Yzak was about to launch, Talia opened a link with the Lasher.

"Your team is to scout for any renegade ships that are going to interfere in the battle." Talia ordered as the Force pak was attached.

"Roger that, ma'am!" Yzak said. "You've heard the captain. Joule team, we're looking out for the legged ship!"

"All righty, Yzak." Dearka said. "Dearka Elsman, Boomer. Launching!"

"Yzak Joule, Lasher. Taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfiss, Liberty. Launching!"

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF. Taking off."

It was the same with the Zvonkovic team, and the Hidden Countries' machines. First off was the Zvonkovic team to launch.

"Tomislav Zvonkovic, Liberation. Launching!"

"Igor Dimitrovic, Scimitar. Taking off!

Then, the Namikaze class ship launching its machines.

"Mamoru Tsukasa, Stealth. Taking off!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Demon. Launching!"

"Shinosuke Asuka, Zeon. Let's do it!"

"Machiko Kobayashi, Naginata. Taking off!""

"Matsuhito Yamashita, Sturmovik. Launching!"

"Osamu Takenaka, Kamikaze. Launching!"

"Masahiro Fujikawa. Blitzkrieg. Taking off!"

"Amaya Musashi. Naginata. Let's do it!"

The Suna, and the Oto team was the last to launch. The Suna Siblings were now given a custom made GOUF Ignited, with the color beige. While the Sound Four, plus Kin and Dosu were also given GOUFs, but this time, it was painted purple.

"Sabaku no Temari. GOUF. Taking off!"

"Sabaku no Kankuro. GOUF. Let's do it!"

"Sabaku no Gaara. GOUF. I'm going out!"

"Tayuya of the Sound Four. GOUF. Taking off!"

"Jirobo of the Sound Four. GOUF. I'm heading out!"

"Sakon of the Sound Four. GOUF. Launching!"

"Kidoumaru of the Sound Four. GOUF. Let's do it!"

"Kin Tsuchi, GOUF. Taking off!"

"Dosu Kinuta, GOUF. I'm out!"

The pro-ZAFT Hidden Countries had launched their mobile suits and were heading towards the enemy fleet. When the Earth Alliance saw this, they deployed thier newly made Windams. Both the Seiranist and Tukhachevskyite fleet had deployed their Murasames and Ashtray Strikes. The difference with those machines is that the Tukhachevskyite machines had the hammer and sickle symbol painted on both shoulders. Meanwhile, the Ka no Kuni's navy had also deployed their machines, which is consisted of Strike daggers, with the exception of Teams 7,8,Gai and 10. They also had undergone the mobile suit training as well, but it wasn't with the other nations in the pro-ZAFT territory. The Konoha teams has received a set of custom made Windams with beam kunai as the melee weapon, with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga, which they are piloting Slaughter Daggers. However, all the Konoha teams had to fight alongside the Earth Alliance fleet, instead of two Konoha forces killing each other off.

"Sakura Haruno of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Sasuke Uchiha of Team Seven. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Kakashi Hatake of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Sai of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Hinata Hyuuga of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Kiba Inuzuka of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Shino Aburame of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Kurenai Yuhi of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Neji Hyuuga of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Rock Lee of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Tenten of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Maito Gai of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Ino Yamanaka of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

"Choujo Akimichi of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

"Shikamaru Nara of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!" Shikamaru also added. "This is troublesome."

"Asuma Sarutobi of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

The Konoha teams would soon clash with the other machines. Immediately, Team Seven engaged Team Tsukasa-Hibiki as revenge for the incident in the Nami no Kuni, while Team Ten battled Team Yamashita, Team Gai with Team Baki and the Suna Siblings, and Team Eight with the Sound Duo, since Tayuya is fighting as part of the Sound Four. Kin was radioing the Minerva for one more aid.

"All right, get one of the Joule team to aid the Oto team." Talia said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Shiho said as she sped towards the Oto team. Yzak still continued to scout, until he saw it. The Archangel, with the Freedom Gundam, and the Strike Rouge.

"Capt. Gladys!" Yzak said.

"What is it, Commander Joule?" Talia asked.

"We've detected the legged ship! Distance 750 direction northeast!" Yzak said as he clashed with the Freedom Gundam. "We can take care of things here."

"All right, launch the Tannhauser!" Talia ordered as a positron cannon came to life. Meanwhile, Kira on the Freedom saw what happened, and tried to shoot the Tannhauser, but Yzak blocked it.

"You're not going anywhere!" he yelled as he fired his beam rifle.

"Dammit. They're gonna die!" Kira yelled as he fired his beam rifle as well.

"Dearka, get the rest of our team to engage the pink colored Strike." Yzak told Dearka. "Get to it!"

"Yes, sir!" Dearka said as they started to fire on the Strike Rouge. The Tukhachevskyite fleet saw what happened, and had their machines went stright for the Cagalli who was piloting it, but they dind't fire.

"What the hell are you doing here, comrade Cagalli?" they asked.

"I'm trying to stop this conflict!" she said.

"Comrade Tukhachevsky told you and the Archangel not to interfere!" a pilot said.

"I can't trust him to divide the Orb people!" Cagalli said.

"He's not dividing the Orb people! He's helping them!" said another pilot. "You're the one causing panic!"

Meanwhile, Shiho and the Sound Duo were having problems with Team Eight. Kurenai was firing her beam rifle at Kin, when Shiho blocked the shot.

"This is Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule team, providing assistance. Do you copy me, GOUF?" she asked.

"This is Kin Tsuchi of Otogakure, Commander." Kin said.

"We've got incoming!" Dosu yelled as he used his heat rod to whip the incoming Windam with Kiba piloting it.

"Crap." Kiba muttered as he fired his beam rifle again. "Just go down!"

Team Seven was currently engaging Team Tsukasa, and it was getting more chaotic with Sasuke engaging Shinosuke.

"Ahh!!!" Sasuke yelled as he clashed his beam saber with Shinosuke's beam saber. Then, the Zeon pilot transformed into a mobile armor, and went away to the incoming Konoha ship, and clamped on to it. Next thing the Konoha mobile siut pilots knew, the ship had exploded. Kakashi was getting agitated.

"Damn you!" he yelled as he threw a beam kunai at Shinosuke, but dodged it. Sakura and Sasuke were busy engaging Naruto with aggressive intentions.

"Today you will die, demon jerk!" Sakura yelled as she fired her beam rifle rapidly. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Naruto then put away his beam rifle, and got out his beam saber, and tried to slash at the pink Windam, only to be intercepted by Sasuke in the Slaughter Dagger.

"Die, dobe!" He said as he tried to slash the Demon Gundam, but Amaya managed to distract the attacking duo by firing her hyper impulse cannon. The Uchiha then proceeded to slash the Behemoth, but Amaya got her beam saber, and clased with Sasuke. Shinosuke was still engaging Kakashi, when the Zvonkovic team had arrived to the current scene, along with the Impulse, who was battling the Abyss.

"Dammit." Zvonkovic said as he fired his railgun at the water, and possibly hit the submerged Abyss.

"What the?" Auel said as he saw the engines disabled. He returned back to the ship, leaving only the Chaos, and the Gaia. Dimitrovic was busy engaging the Chaos.

"Up here!" Sting said as he continued to underestimate the Serbian pilot of the Scimitar, when Dimitrovic had disabled his machine in two successive blows. "Ahh!!!!"

Stella in the Gaia was currently engaging the Lasher, while the Boomer had fired his shot at the incoming Seiranist Orb ship.

"That's it!" Yzak yelled as he disabled the Gaia in Mobile Armor mode. Heine on the other hand, was actually enjoying himself. He was shooting down Windam after Windam, and even destroying a Konoha ship. Back to Shinosuke, he was almost out of power, when Sakura and Sasuke were on to him, beam saber in hand. They were about to go in for the kill, when the Impulse hadblocked the blade.

"This is Shinn Asuka of the Minerva. Do you copy me?" Shinn said. Shinosuke was shocked at that voice. He hadn't heard it in a long time.

"Shinn? Is that you?" Shinosuke said. "This is Shinosuke Asuka of Team Tsukasa, pilot of Zeon. It's nice to see you."

Yzak saw what happened, and rushed to his aid.

"Don't get sidetracked, Shinn." Yzak said. "Oh, you must be his cousin."

"Yes." Shinosuke said. "I'm almost out of power."

"Then go back to the ship." Naruto said as he was engaging Sasuke. "Your cousin can help."

"All right." Shinn said. "I'm through with you bigoted bastards!" He then charged at the Uchiha, which turned its attention from Naruto. The Demon pilot then managed to disable Sakura's Windam.

"What the?" she said. "Damn you, space monster!"

"At least she got it right." Amaya said as she fired another shot at another Earth Alliance ship. Meanwhile, the Suna siblings were having fun destroying the remaining Seiranist Orb ships, while helping the Tukhachevskyite Murasames go in for the kill on the surviving ships. Meanwhile, the Minerva has successfully fired its Tannhauser, and destroyed about seven Earth Alliance ships, and five Konoha ships that were foolish to be in the way. The Archangel crew were shocked at what they saw.

"This is why we had to stop the battle!" Kira yelled as he went stright for the Lasher. Yzak saw this, and charged at him.

"You're not interfering in this battle!" Yzak yelled as he clashed with Kira. Then, he said something that would lead Shinn to a new level. "Shinn, hey Shinn!"

"What is it, Commander Joule?" Shinn said as he fired his beam rifle at the Windam with Kakashi piloting it.

"The Freedom..." Yzak started. "Was the one that killed your family!"

Then he had flashbacks from the dreadful incident, which he saw his mutilated family killed in front of his eyes. Then all of a sudden, a red SEED had burst.

"Damn you, FREEDOM!!!" he roared as he charged at the angelic Gundam.

"I didn't do anything!" Kira said.

"Shut up, you murderer!" Shinn snarled as he kept on slashing. "You are the reason why I have no parents! The day that you showed up, I was made an orphan thanks to you!"

"That was back then. I'm trying to stop the conflict!" Kira said.

"It's all your fault, along with the Atthas!" Shinn yelled as tempers kept on flaring. "Tukhachevsky was right all along! The Orb people should be the ones that decide how are they going to defend themselves!"

"You are brainwashed, Shinn!" Cagalli yelled as she clashed with the Impulse, while Yzak clashed with Freedom again.

"You are going to die today, Yamato!" Yzak yelled as he fired his beam rifle. "You were the one that killed Nicol!"

"And I have regretted it!" Kira yelled as he saw Cagalli getting beaten, and the Impulse was going in for the kill. Just then, a blue SEED had burst. "Get away from my sister!"

"I'll kill the both of you!" Shinn yelled. "Tukhachevsky is a great man who supports us, and I agree that the Orb nobility should be banned!"

"Damn you, Shinn!" Cagalli yelled as she clashed with the Impulse again. "If we had accepted the ultimatum, you wouldn't even be here!"

"If he was in charge, the Earth Alliance wouldn't even have attacked Orb!" Shinn roared. Kira was about to disable him, when Yzak distracted the Freedom.

"Shut up, you butcher!" Yzak yelled. "I have not forgotten that you also killed Miguel! Thanks to you, some of our countrymen were killed in the first war!"

While the Freedom and the Lasher were fighting, the Suna siblings had routed the Earth Alliance ships that survived. Team Yamashita were also having fun destroying Konoha Strike Daggers, and the Sound Four routed the remaining Konoha pilots, with the exception of Team Seven. Sasuke and Kakashi were about to finish Naruto off, when a sapphire SEED had burst.

"I won't die here!" Naruto yelled as he disabled Kakashi's Windam, and beheaded Sasuke's Slaughter Dagger. "You will pay!" The last two machines then retreated, and the combined ZAFT/Hidden Countries fleet had proceeded towards Gibraltar, but had to make a stop back in Dubrovnik.

Meanwhile, the fleet of the pro-ZAFT Hidden Countries had retreated back to Kiri within three days, and from there, their ships went back to their respective countries.In Hyougakure, there has been a major series of changes occured around the village. There were more people settling in, which caused the Hyougakure council to change theri status as a village to a metropolitan city, with a whopping 540,000,000 people living in it. Because of that, the Hyou no Teikoku Emperor, who took over from the daimyo had decided to create three more Hidden Cities, since Yukigakure has also been upgraded to City status of 72,000,000 people. Those cities are Yamagakure no Daitoshi (Hidden Mountain City), Tanigakure no Daitoshi (Hidden Valley City), and Akatsukigakure no Daitoshi, which has a population of 36,000,000 people. It was surprising that Pein/Nagato had taken the post of the Shodaime Hikage, because the other two kages within Hyou no Teikoku were Itachi Uchiha the Yamakage, and another Namikaze called Masao Namikaze the Tanikage, which was the third son of the current Sandaime Hyoukage. Not only that, the empire had started on an industrialization program that would make even Stalin jealous. Since the soil in Hyou normally freezes, it became so fertile, that they were able to grow so much crops, which brought them wealth, plus the trading rights within the other nations as well.

* * *

I've decided to reveal the Namikaze clan family tree, and here's how it goes: 

The Sandaime Hyoukage's name is Takeo Namikaze Sr., who married Reiko Miyakawa, and had six sons. They are:

-Minato Namikaze, the dead Yondaime Hokage, who married Kushina Uzumaki, and had a child Naruto Uzumaki-Hibiki-Namikaze (since Mamoru had adopted him for his dual marriage)

-Kenji Namikaze , the Yondaime Raikage

-Masao Namikaze, the Shodaime Tanikage

-Jiro Namikaze, the current Yondaime Tsuchikage

-Takeo Namikaze Jr., the Shodaime Yukikage

-Minoru Namikaze, the Yondaime Mizukage

He had three daughters, and their names were:

-Itsumi Namikaze, who married Ushio Takenaka, the current father of Osamu Takenaka

-Shizune Namikaze, who remains single and is Tsunade's apprentice

-Sayumi Namikaze, who married Matsuhito Yamashita

Takeo Sr. had a brother, which is Tsunade's former lover. They married, but never had children on account of him being killed. His name is Dan Namikaze, which makes Shizune his niece.

The Uzumaki family tree:

The prominent Uzumaki clan people:

-Kushina Uzumaki, married to Minato Namikaze, and had a child Naruto Uzumaki-Hibiki-Namikaze

-Nagato Uzumaki, who married Konan Tanikaze

-Gousuke and Beniko Uzumaki, the parents of the two children, and the current daimyo of Uzu no Kuni, which is a part of the Hyou no Teikoku.

Here's the women that Naruto would be marrying for his royal name:

-Koyuki Kazahana, the sole heiress of the Kazahana clan of Yuki no Kuni

-Tayuya of the Sound Four of Oto ni Kuni

Amaya Musashi would be marrying Shinosuke Asuka, and Mamoru would have the sole adopted heir in Naruto.

* * *

Durandal/Djibril side story:

Our favorite LOGOS man was busy advertising for his latest campaign to recruit more members into his shrinking family of business butchers erm, men. He was doing it, when he received an anonymous crate. He opened it, and found an 'innocent' box with something to turn. He turned the turner,, until it opened, adn a clown had thrown a pie in his face.

"Dammit!" Djibril swore as he licked the pie, unaware that it contained some sedatives. So he ate it, and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Durandal had snuck up on the sleeping LOGOS man, and pulled a horn, which caused him to wake up with a drowsy feeling. Then he disappeared, while making another prank.

"Hehehe. This ought to do the trick." Durandal thought as he got out a video cam, and had laid a perfect trap. When Djibril was looking for the prankster, he suddenly fell down to a pitfall trap full of money.

"Money, money, money!" Djibril yelled so loud, the neighbors were shouting "Shut the hell up, you idiot!"

"Hey, I'm the LOGOS man!" our LOGOS man yelled back as he found himself unable to get off, because his boxers were caught in a branch, and Durandal took a picture of the LOGOS man wedgied. when he got back to the PLANTS, he showed the picture, which caused the Supreme Council to laugh out loud at the LOGOS man's misfortune.

"Toast me a champaigne tonight!" Durandal sang as the rest of the Supreme Council members drank and partied, while the rest of the LOGOS goons were shocked at the situation that their leader was in.

"Get me down, you stupid goons, or I cut down your salaries!!!!" Djibril yelled as the two goons tried to help, only to be wedgied as well. It's the end, all is well, Djibril is tricked!

* * *

Well, another story finished. Review to reply!!! 

Thx, StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule

P.S.: Naruto and Hinata will NOT be together in this fic. Sorry, NaruHina fans.


	13. Uncovered Sins and Romantic Interludes

* * *

G'day, mates! Welcome to the 13th chapter of Demons and Coordinators! I'm getting low reviews, but that's great, seeing as this story has yet to be fully developed into its true form. This chapter will cover the industrialization of the pro-ZAFT nations, as well as the Hyou ninjas' rigorous training program for the upcoming Chunin Exams, and would be completing more missions. This chapter will also cover the discovery of a horrifying truth behind the wars that occured right now, as well as the reunion between the Phantom Pain trio, and the rest of the ZAFT crew. Finally, I'll cover more on the new revolution that is taking place everywhere in the world, except the Atlantic Federation. I'll throw in some romantic scenes between Naruto and Koyuki in this chapter, and I'll throw in the same scene, except with Tayuya next chapter. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Uncovered Sins and Romantic Interludes 

Everywhere in Hyougakure and the other newly created shinobi cities, the people have been constantly working around the clock building up more capital goods to export, as well as new trains to make trade go faster. The ninjas are also training hard for the upcoming Chunin Exams, which would be a month away. Right now in the training ground, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki was training in more ninjutsu techniques using their Kage Bunshins. Mamoru was supervising his team, when Naruto noticed the change of expression on his face.

"Mamoru-sensei, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I figured it's time I gave you and your team a long lost weapon." he said. "Come with me to the Hyoukage Mausoleum."

The team had reached the mausoleum, when two guards stopped them.

"State your name and business." one of them said.

"Mamoru Tsukasa Hibiki, escorting my team to acquire a long lost weapon." Mamoru said.

"Oh yeah, you guys were supposed ot meet up with Hyoukage-sama today, right now." another guard replied. "Let them in."

Naruto, Shinosuke, and Amaya were awed by the majestic passage towards the tombs of the past Hyoukages. The Sandaime Hyoukage Takeo was here first before his grandson came in with his team.

"Ahh, Naruto. Just the person I would like to see. You guys as well." Takeo started. "The reason why we came here, is because that you three had greatly needed a weapon that you would be fighting with. Am I right?"

"Yes, Hyoukage-sama." Naruto said.

"Just Takeo-ojii-san for now, Naruto. Since you're my grandson." Takeo replied with a smile on his face. "Now then, the Asuka clan had forged this mystic sword in Kumogakure, and it's made out of the hardest steel, and fused with the five elements, or six rather. This sword is yours, Shinosuke." He handed over a crystal hilted sword to Shinosuke, who took it out, and there was a gleam in the shining blade.

"The Asuka clan's forged sword was called the Avatar Blade, because this sword can perform all elemental kinjutsus." he explained. "A perfect fit for an Avatar user like you. On the other hand, the Musashi clan had forged this sword in Kirigakure, and this is made out of the same strongest steel that forged the Asukas' Avatar sword. It's also fused with the chakra and blood of the twelve mystic beast gods that were the ancestors of the handsigns that we normally use. Rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, serpent, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, and pig. This sword is called the Zodiac Blade, and this weapon can also be used to summon one or all of the twelve mystic animal gods." He then handed the blade to Amaya, who held it up, and there was another shine. The Sandaime then performed handsigns.

"Deva Kuchiyose no Jutsu, come forth, Majira the dragon god!" he said as a huge dragon had appeared.

"What is your command?" the dragon said.

"This kunoichi here needs a summonig contract to summon the deva gods." the Sandaime said as the dragon drew up a scroll, and gave it to Amaya to sign her name in blood."

"I'm the leader of the deva gods, young ninja." Majira said. "Also, meet my other friends!" the earth shook as eleven other deva gods had appeared. (They are huge, and this is a tribute to the Digimon Saga of the Devas)

"I'm Mihira, the tiger god." the tiger said.

"I'm Sandira, the serpent god, and superior even to the snake king, Manda." the serpent said.

"I'm Shindura, the rooster god." the rooster said.

"I'm Pajira, the goat god." the goat said.

"I'm Vajra, the ox god, and a great warrior." the ox said.

"I'm Indra, the horse god." the huge horse said.

"I'm Kumbhira, the rat god, and the sneakiest bunch." the rat replied.

"I'm Vikarala, the boar god." the pig said.

"I'm Makura, the monkey god, and superior even to the Monkey king, Enma." the monkey said.

"I'm Chatsura, the dog god, and the ancestor of the Inuzuka clan." the dog said.

"And I'm Antyla, the rabbit god." the rabbit said. "Together, we're the deva gods!"

Soon after that, Takeo turned to Naruto, with a hopefol look.

"My grandson, I've kept this blade for a long time, and this is the last blade that the Namikaze clan has kept. This blade was also forged in Kirigakure, but the final touches were finished in Yuki no Kuni. This blade is fused with chakra, and the fangs of the Bijuu. Since you have the Kyuubi nu Yoko sealed within your body, this blade would also tame your beast, along with any other jinchuuriki." Takeo explained as he gave Naruto the sword. "This blade is called the Bijuujin, or the Beast Blade. This sword can perform demonic kinjutsu, and would allow you to learn demonic taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu."

Naruto held up the blade, and at once, chakra has flown into the sword, and started to shake. But he managed to calm it down by surpressing the sword's chakra.

"Great job, Naruto. I knew that you'd make your father proud." he said. "Your father didn't use this blade, because every ninja in Konoha had coveted this powerful weapon, but only the family member of the Namikaze clan can wield this weapon." He then thrust this blade to Naruto's hands, and led the four ninjas out of the mausoleum. The Sandaime then turned to Mamoru and his team.

"I forgot that you three have a mission to do in Yukigakure." he said. "Your mission is to help out with Yuki's industrialization, and to get Naruto to know Koyuki more as he would be marrying her in the future."

"All right, Hyoukage-sama." Mamoru said. His team then went to their houses, and packed their things, because they were going to Yukigakure. The last Kazahana heiress resided in the huge castle outside Yukigakure, and would be expecting to see the young Uzumaki-Hibiki-Namikaze, since Naruto would be considered a prince in her eyes.

"This weapon is so perfect, yet this is like a holy relic." Naruto said as he examined the hilt, and the blade.

"That's because that is the only relic that your clan has kept, along with Amaya's and mine as well." Shinosuke said while they sped towards the coast of Ocha no Kuni. They boarded their carrier, and took them to Yuki no Kuni. When they got off, they sped towards Yukigakure. Koyuki was waiting for the incoming team at the Yukikage tower, along with the Shodaime Yukikage.

"It's nice to see you, Naruto-san." Koyuki said as she hugged him along with Amaya. "And you too, Amaya-itoko."

"Great to see you, Koyuki-itoko." Amaya said as Naruto looked towards the Yukikage, who looked at him with interest.

"It's been long, nephew." the Yukikage said.

"You must be one of my other uncles, right?" Naruto said.

"Yep, I'm Takeo Jr. Your Takeo-oji-san." the Yukikage said. "Well, I must be getting to work. You and your teammates can get started on our industrialization."

The factories were being constructed with machines, but there were a shortage of construction workers, so Naruto used the Taju Kage Bunshin Jutsu to get his 2,000 clones to start the construction. Needless to say, the construction was done within two days. Amaya was helping out with the construction of the railway, for the trade between the eastern point of Yuki No Kuni, and the northern tip of the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Within three days, the railway was finished through her Taju Kage Bunshins. Shinosuke was helping out with the construction of the warships that would help the other pro-ZAFT naval fleet in future battles with his Taju Kage Bunshins. Within five days, Yuki no Kuni has constructed thirteen carriers, twenty one destroyers, eleven crisers, and fifteen sub cruisers that were based on the Vosgulov sub carrier. Hyou also had those things, but decided not to deploy it yet, until they were finished with its inspection. Speaking of ships, Hyou had also started on constructing eleven new assault warships that were going to be based on the Minerva, but it's also on the Eternal, Kusanagi, and the Archangel. The name of the new ships would be the Phoenix-class assault warships, since nine out of eleven of those ships would be named after the bijuu. The top secret project had started a week after the Second Battle of Jachin Due had finished, before the Junius Treaty. The project was so secretive, not even the Hyoukage had known the existence of that project. Back to Yukigakure, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki had finished resting up, when Princess Koyuki had come up to them, wearing a ice blue kimono.

"Naruto-san. Shall we go to our date?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Koyuki-sama." Naruto said as he bowed.

"Good luck." Amaya said.

"Try to be a gentleman, all right." Mamoru said. "Your father would have been proud."

The couple had left, leaving the remaining team free to wonder around the city. On Naruto's date, he and Koyuki had set up a nice small table for a tea ceremony. He started to make the sushi, while the princess had started making tea. When the preparations were done, they started to bow to each other, and sat on their spots.

"Naruto-san. I'm glad to have met you." Koyuki said. "Even though I'm too old for you, I'm glad that I loved you."

"I loved too, Koyuki-sama." Naruto replied. "Ever since I've met you at this place. You're the most important person to me."

"Yes, but you've also been in love with the Oto girl, isn't that right?" Koyuki asked. "Judging by the circumstances, you were supposed to have two wives in order to pass down the clan title."

"I'm sorry that the Kazahana clan is wiped out." Naruto said. "How are we supposed to revive it?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters, is that our love shall be known." she finished as they started to drink the tea, and ate the sushi. "The trees are beautiful."

"Yes, my lovely princess." Naruto said as he pulled out a sheet of paper with a poem. "Lovely scenery. The falling snow on the ground. A breath taking sight."

"Wow, I didn't know you're a poet, Naruto-_kun._" Koyuki teased as Naruto pulled another poem written on a sheet. "What is the poem next?"

"This is for you, Koyuki-_chan_." Naruto said as he started to read. "My lovely princess. Lovely as the brightest sun. Gentle and loving."

Tears of happiness formed from her eyes as she hugged him. Then, she kissed him in the lips with tears clinging on her eyes.

"That is the greatest poem that I've ever heard, and you've dedicated it to me!" she sobbed happily as they started to walk back while holding hands. They went to the palace, where Amaya, Shinosuke, and Mamoru were waiting.

"How did the date go?" Mamoru asked.

"You're lucky to have taken this sweet guy as your student." Koyuki replied. "And the Namikaze clan is lucky to have decided to unite with the Kazahana clan."

"Wow, looks like I'll be your cousin." Amaya said. "Once you and Koyuki-itoko had settled down."

"Yeah, Amaya-chan." Naruto said as Shinosuke and Mamoru were going towards the kitchen. "Why don't we stayy for one more night, then we can go back?"

"Not a bad idea. I would like to hear about your date." Mamoru said. They went to a dining room built for the princess herself, and ate some rice, and sashimi. Koyuki had recounted the poem that Naruto had read to her, while sighing every time.

"This is quite common among the Namikaze men." Mamoru said. "I knew your father, Naruto and he did the same thing to your mother. I swear to Kami that Nagato was ecstatic when he found out."

"Well, they are a royal family after all." Shinosuke said. "Our family were royal, until my uncle and his family had to live in Orb. Unfortunately, they were killed at Onogoro Island. That was how my cousin had decided to blame the Atthas for the death of his family. I can't blame him for that, he's still grieving."

"Yeah, when you lose your family, you can be pretty lonely for a long time." Amaya said. "Just like what happened to you. Right, Koyuki-itoko?"

"Yes, Amaya-itoko. Just like that." Koyuki said. The rest of the night were spent on countless conversations, and going to sleep. When morning came, Mamoru and his team had to go to the harbor, to go back to Hyou on the carrier. The trip home was uneventful at least. But for Naruto, this is the first time he ever shared his love with a woman of his dreams.

* * *

When the Minerva had docked back to Dubrovnik, Athrun was agitated at what he heard from Dearka about Shinn's attempted attack on Kira. 

"Why would he do that?" Athrun asked angrily.

"He lost his family, and that Gundam accidentally killed them." Dearka said. "We were currently battling the Earth Alliance, when that happened. You can't blame him for that. He's grieving."

"But killing Kira wouldn't bring his family back." Athrun replied.

"Same thing Yzak and I would have said about Nicol and Miguel." the blond Green Coat said. "Besides, he killed a good amount of our people back in the first war."

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" Athrun said as Yzak came by. "Well, Yzak. You've done an amazing good job, riling up Shinn to kill someone."

"Don't forget the legged ship had tried to interfere again." Yzak said. "Besides, Heine was nearly killed, when I distracted the Gaia."

The ex-Le Creuset veterans had made it back inside, Talia came to them, looking worried.

"We've recieved information from the new Eurasian premier about a suspected building at the town of Mostar." Talia explained. "We only need three pilots to go in the recon mission."

"I'll get Shinn and Rey with me, ma'am." Yzak said.

"Fine with me, Commander Joule." Talia replied.

"Just be careful." Arthur replied.

When Yzak, Shinn and Rey had launched, they flew northeast towards an old bridge that was already wrecked. (This is the bridge at Mostar destroyed during the Bosnian War) They then spotted a lab that was similar to Lodonia, except that it was heavily burned out. The three pilots then proceed to enter the building, and they saw a series of dead bodies. Rey was having a traumatic reaction to what he saw. Being a clone himself, Rey would have reactions to these.

"Ahh. Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rey yelled as he went wide eyed. Yzak then cursed and got out a radio transmitter.

"Capt. Gladys! We have an emergency here!" Yzak said.

"What is it?" Talia asked worryingly.

"Za Burrel here is having some weird reaction when we went inside. Just to let you know, you guys are going to be shocked as well." Yzak reported as he and Shinn had heaved Rey out of the lab. Fifteeen minutes later, the Minerva had arrived, and so did a couple of Eurasian Federation mobile suit pilots in their Hyperion machines. They saluted the ZAFT crew, and helped out with the preparations. The Zvonkovic team had also arrived in the Partizani.

"Welcome to Mostar, comrades!" said one of the pilots.

"It's been a while." Zvonkovic said as the other pilots were surprised, and teary.

"Tomislav, and Igor too. It's been so long!" they said.

"What happened, Tuplicky?" Dimitrovic asked the man who was a Slovak descent.

"The Earth Alliance were moving stuff rom this place, so we went to check it out. Guess what? We're all shocked." Tuplicky the Hyperion pilot replied.

"Stojanov, what is the condition inside?" Zvonkovic asked.

"Well, it's better if we all showed you guys." Stojanov replied. He was a Bulgarian descent, and the ones that were opposed against LOGOS within Eurasia were not only Eastern and Southern Europeans. There were also Middle Eastern people, and Western European people that also opposed this monstrosity. When the ZAFT/Eurasian group had arrived at the lab, Zvonkovic was traumatized. He saw the proof, right in front of his face. The true reason why his family was killed in Zagreb. This is why.

"I can't believe it!" he sobbed as Dimitrovic also started to cry.

"Dammit. What are these people doing here, dead?!!" Yzak said angrily. "What is this place?"

Arthur had accidentally stumbled on to a mirror, facing a dead child. He screamed when he turned his flashlight at the corpse. Talia had stumbled on to a report, reading about the admission and discardment of children.

"This lab is one of the Earth Alliance's labs for the Combat Coordinator project." Talia said.

"Of course. What do Tukhachevsky, Romanov, Mikhailovskaia, Dimitrovic, me, and the other Communist revolutionaries have in common?" Zvonkovic said. "We used to be a part of these experiments. Until Romanov had decided that enough was enough, and that we were going to revolt against these fascists!" He then started to cry again.

"I've received news from Tukhachevskyite forces stationed in Dioucia." Dimitrovic said. "They discovered the Lodonia lab there too."

"Everyone, regardless of nationality were sent there to be brainwashed." Zvonkovic said as he finished crying. "We've got some revolutionaries from around the world, and even ninjas from the pro-ZAFT territories supporting us. I've heard that the twisted project were being relocated to Ka no Kuni. I've also had another news. My team had developed a medicine that would reverse the effects that our Extended friends have on their bodies. We just need to use it on the Phantom Pain Extendeds, and talk to their leader."

"You're right, because we've detected the Chaos, Gaia, Abyss from the south!" Meyrin announced over the P.A. The pilots had boarded their machines, to face the Gundams, along with the purple Windam. Meanwhile, Neo and his team were cursing the Eurasina Federation for revealing to ZAFT the labs.

"Dammit, we came too late to detonate the lab!" he yelled.

Sting was currentl engaging Yzak, while Stella was engaging Shiho, and Auel was battling Dearka. They stalled the Extendeds long enough for Zvonkovic to disable their machines the same way Kira did to all machines on all sides.

"When you want to capture a machine, do what the Freedom does, I guess." Zvonkovic said as he sliced off the Abyss's arms. Soon, all the stolen Gundams were down for the count, along with the Windam. The three Tukhachevskyite Orb ships came to Dubrovnink to see what happened, only to see the Phantom Pain captured. What was surprising, was that the Eurasian Federation military officers, along with the officers from the Republic of East Asia came to see what happened.

"Looks like we have the evidence we need to expose LOGOS' crimes." said an East Asian naval captain of Chinese descent.

"I agree. With this evidence, the world will know." said the other officer, this time a bald looking man that Zvonkovic had recognized from before.

"Admiral Garcia! What a pleasure to see you!" Zvonkovic said as he shook hands with the ex-commander of Artemis.

"What brings you here, Zvonkovic?" Garcia said as he shook hands with the rest of his fellow Eurasians. "I came back to this place, and saw you disabling these secret operatives from the dreaded Atlantic Federation."

"It's been a while, comrade." Dimitrovic said. "Ever since the final stages of the war, and we had managed to sneak in a disk of the NJC to Artemis."

"What?" Talia said as she was shocked at what she had just heard. "You guys also leaked the secret to the Alliance?"

"Well, Captain. You know very well that the Eurasian and Atlantic Federations are bitter rivals." Garcia said. "It was thanks to these guys that Eurasia had received the NJC info first before the late George Allster's daughter delivered it to the Dominion. I've also heard that the Hidden Countries are building nuclear reactors, and installing NJC (Neutron Jammer Cancelers) on the reactors as well. To top it off, they were also building mass drivers in their Hidden Cities, and Villages. I even saw a mass driver at Sunagakure."

"Well, they are pretty well advanced." Talia said. "By the way, I'm Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva."

Arthur thrn turned to Garcia. "Arthur Trine, deputy captain of the Minerva."

"Yzak Joule, Joule Team." Yzak said.

"Well, I never expected to see the same team that ruined Artemis!" Garcia said. "Now that we're fighting on the same side, I'm glad that you guys have repaired the base."

"That would be my doing." Zvonkovic said as a black haired greyed eyed man had appeared later.

"Welcome comrades of both renegade Earth Alliance, Orb, and ZAFT! I'm Alexei Romanov, the Eurasian premier, and this is my fiancee, Lieutenant Zofia Mikhailovskaia." the man said as he shook Talia's hand, and saluted to Arthur. "I'm the first Romanov that is a Coordinator."

"That's great!" Arthur said. "Well, Mr. Premier. It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, but when I go back to Moscow, I'll decide to be president instead, da?" Romanov said.

"Of course, comrade!" Zvonkovic replied.

"Well, this experience has been traumatizing to us all, so let this be a reminder of what we are fighting for." Romanov explained. "We must fight against the fascists, and the crimes that they commited against the people of the world, and in the PLANTs as well."

"Agreed!" said all of the group.

At the Partizani, Zvonkovic and the medics were struggling to restrain the Extendeds. They succeeded, and then proceeded to inject the same medicine that reversed the brainwashing effects. Soon after, the Extendeds were stabilized, and their machines fixed and delivered to the Tukhachevskyite Orb forces, which sailed straight to Dioucia. Neo has seen the error of his ways and decided to work for Tukhachevsky, but he also stressed that he and his team had to go undercover with the Earth Alliance, until the time is right.

* * *

Akatsuki side story:

In Akatsukigakure, Nagato was doing paperwork on anything that came by, when Konan decided to surprise the Hikage.

"I've got a nice meal for you, dear." she said as the Hikage kissed her hard. They went to the kitchen, when the rest of the Akatsuki, including Itachi who was just visiting, and had Matsuhito Yamashita cover for him for a while yelled "Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Nagato was happy at the gifts that he recieved, and the best surprise gift for him came from Naruto. He gave him an album of the pictures of himself with his team.

"Thanks, guys!" Pein/Nagato said.

"You're welcome. Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said. All is well!

* * *

Plz review!


	14. New Strengths and Reformations

Welcome to the 14th chapter of Demons and Coordinators, where the story would be getting more exciting as the it unfolds itself. This chapter will cover Naruto's date with Tayuya, as Oto undergoes industrialization as well. This chapter would also cover more of the new government within the anti-LOGOS nations on Earth, as well as more interaction with the crew of the Archangel, and their reasons why they aren't fighting alongside the Tukhachevskyite forces. Finally, the chapter wil cover Phantom Pain's reformation by Tukhachevsky himself. Enjoy! By the way, more training for Team Tsukasa-Hibiki yet to come!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: New Strengths and Reformations 

The Archangel was currently in the bottom of the Black Sea, trying to figure out their next move. Cagalli was angry right now, at the fact that the majority of the Orb people that sided with Tukhachevsky. Sure he may have upheld the ideology that her father had promoted, but it's just that the Seirans had to aid their Earth Alliance friends, against ZAFT, which Tukhachevsky had aided.

"It's not right!" Cagalli said angrily. "Why would the Seirans and Tukhachevsky be fighting each other, instead of fighting side by side?"

"Well, both sides have different opinions on the war. Tukhachevsky himself is a Coordinator, and he would gladly aid anyone who has been suffering under the Atlantic Federation treachery." Waltfeld replied. "To make matters worse, I heard that the Terminal has been infiltrated by the Red Nova operatives, and to top it off, Miriallia ends up a prisoner in the Minerva."

"That wouldn't be good." Kira said. "Lacus and I here are doing great, but with things happening around the world, it seems that ZAFT would be winning the war."

"Yeah, and I don't understand why they would support the ZAFT forces." Lacus asked. "Especially with Chairman Durandal in charge, and the Hidden Countries in his firm hands."

"I knew that the first Hidden Country that was estabilished as a colony by the PLANTs was the Fu no Kuni, with your father signing a treaty with the Kazekage." Waltfeld replied. "Yet we heard that the Yuki no Kuni was originally meant to be a colony of the PLANTs as well, but it was going to be a haven for anyone who supported Patrick Zala."

"Well, I'm not sure if there's anything we can fix right now." Murrue said as she grabbed a cup of coffee. "With ZAFT dominating the war, I'd feel more inclined to join them, but considering Durandal's position, I'm not that interested."

"We might have to go look for someone that can take over from Lacus, since she and I will be going back to space." Waltfeld replied. "It would be hard, since Haww is currently detained in the Minerva."

"Well, I'll have to do it for her." Cagalli replied. They still chatted onwards, and all is well. Not.

When the Orb ships carrying the captured Phantom Pain team were nearing Onogoro Island, they were hailed by the patrol fleet. They then led the caputred team to the Orb Defense Headquarters, and saw Tukhachevsky standing there.

"Welcome to Orb, comrades!" Tukhachevsky greeted as he shook hands with Neo.

"Why did you bring us here?" Neo asked.

"It's because I felt that you and your team would be an asset in our struggle against the fascist Earth Alliance forces." Tukhachevsky replied. "It's a good thing that we saved you instead of the Archangel."

"I get a strange feeling when I'm near that ship." Neo said.

"Well, to make matters better, we've brought you your ship the Girty Lue, and gave it a few modifications and repairs. So now she's battle worthy on Earth as well as in space." Tukhachevsky replied. "Since I've stabilized your team, they can be able to regain their emotions, and not being used like toys."

"I had some doubts about Djibril for some time now." Neo said. "When I was hesitant to carry out an order that could threaten anything else, he just shrugged it off."

"That's Djibril to you." the Russian admiral said. "The nations of Earth have seceeded from the Earth Alliance, and it's going to be chaotic from there."

"Of course, with Blue Cosmos angry that they lost their puppets around the world, they are trying to restore order." another Orb officer replied.

"You're right, comrade captain." Tukhachevsky replied.

When the Phantom Pain team had settled in, they were given Orb uniforms to put on, and commisioned them into the Orb forces. Then, they were assigned to a small command of six destroyers, and four carriers. Tukhachevsky then proceeded to go back to his office, and left the Phantom Pain team in their own devices.

"How does it feel to feel any emotions now, guys?" Neo asked.

"I can feel happiness again." Auel said.

"I can feel any emotion now." Sting said.

"I don't have to fear death anymore." Stella said. "I remember the boy that saved me."

"You mean Shinosuke's cousin?" Neo asked. Stella thought about that, and shook her head.

"I don't know Shinosuke, but I know Shinn." she said.

"Shinn is Shinosuke's friend." Neo said.

"So now, we get to fight the bad guys again?" Auel said.

"That's true. We're fighting for our human rights." Neo replied as they started to go down to the kitchen to eat. Meanwhile, the Minerva and its crew were still docked in Dubrovnik when they listened to the news.

"Today, almost all of the nations of Earth had seceeded from the Earth Alliance, leaving only the Atlantic Federation as the sole power. Protestors in the Atlantic Federation demanded to President Copeland that he do something about it. So far, he has done nothing." said the news. "In other news today, the newly created president of the Eurasian Federation called upon the leaders of the anti-Earth Alliance nations to a meeting today in Moscow, and signed the Moscow Declaration. The treaty had stated that no nation has the right to take away the human rights of anyone on Earth."

"Wow, that would certainly rile up our enemies." Arthur said. "With the Earth Alliance in shambles, who are we going to fight next?"

"I wouldn't know." Talia said. "The war would certainly be more bloody now that the hostility between the Atlantic Federation and the rest of the other nations, along with us. Not to mention that the Hidden Countries are in for a nasty fight, with Ka no Kuni expanding, but can't expand to Hyou."

"I agree. The war would spill into the Hidden Countries, and everyone would know its existence. The last thing those guys want is the exposure of their world to us." Arthur replied.

"I could never say any more things." Talia said.

In Moscow, Alexei Romanov was being stressed at how much work he had to do. The paperwork, and the meetings as well. He made sure that his own nation had built up its own space fleet, along with its own naval ships and its mobile suits. The Republic of East Asia has already built its own forces, and even the Equatorial Union had gotten rich enough to build its own space force. Zofia came in a minute later, carrying a folder.

"Comrade president. I have recieved reports from the ZAFT forces." she said. "There has been a strange activity at the region of Petropavlovsk Kamtchaka."

"What is it now?" Romanov asked. "Is it about JOSH-A?"

"Close, but we've detected a huge machine and the rest of the machines and carriers and land ships from Alaska, and poised to invade our eastern territory." Zofia replied.

"Damn. Do we have enough forces to repel them?" Romanov asked.

"No, but we're currently building up more mobile suits, and more ships. We should ask for aid from Orb. The Republic of East Asia is also in danger also, because of the incoming fleet coming from Pearl Harbor, and is sailing straight for the islands of Japan." Zofia said.

"Yes, we'd better call Tukhachevsky. But we had to abide by their ideology. This is not hteir struggle, but I fear that they would also strike at Orb as well." Romanov said as Admiral Garcia came in.

"Comrade president, we have a visitor from one of the Hidden Countries." Garcia said. "Along with the female Sahaku."

"Let them in." Romanov said as both visitors came in. "I'll deal with the first visitor. What is your name?"

"I'm Mamoru Tsukasa Hibiki. And I have requested some economical advisors on behalf of the Hyoukage of Hyou no Teikoku." the man said. Mamoru surely have picked a good time ditching his team."

"I'm Alexei Romanov, president of the Eurasian Federation." Romanov said as he shook hands. "As for your request, I can send some. But we have a problem of our own."

"I also have a message to bring to you, and to relay it to the ZAFT forces stationed in Dubrovnik." Mamoru said. "The gigantic machine is currently poised to torch the Hidden Countries that sided wioth ZAFT, along with the eastern tip of Eurasia."

"We know the latter part, but why would the Earth Alliance invade the other Hidden Countries? They've got Ka no Kuni." Romanov said.

"Because the attack on the other Hidden Countries are going to be staged from Konohagakure." Mamoru said.

"Wow, we'd better send the message to the ZAFT commander in Dubrovnik." Romanov said as he opened up a link with the Minerva. "This is President Romanov, calling the commander of the ZAFT forces stationed there."

"This is Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva." Talia said a minute later. "What is it?"

"I have a message to relay to you guys." he said as Mamoru appeared a minute later.

"Listen, ZAFT forces. There's a gigantic machine that would soon invade Eastern Eurasia from Alaska, and there's another gigantic machine that would torch Hyou, Suna, Iwa, Tani, Taki, Ame, Kusa, Yama, Kiri, Kumo, Yuki, and Oto. The attack is going to be staged from Konoha." Mamoru said.

"What? How many of those machines does the Earth Alliance have?" Arthur said.

"They've built around nine of them." Mamoru said.

"What? Nine of the mystery machines, bulit?" Arthur said shockingly.

"Yes, but they have a weakness. And that is close combat, since they are too big to do a melee combat. Don't use long range attacks." Mamoru said.

"All right." Talia said. "We will notify Gibraltar on this matter."

"We've done that with every base around the world, except the Atlantic Federation." Mamoru said. "I've gotta go." With that, the transmitter went off.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur said.

"Have all the pilots in the briefing room." Talia ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur replied.

When the Joule team had arrived, including Athrun as well, Talia had hushed them up when the briefing had started.

"All right, everyone. I have an urgent inormation that I have to give to you all." Talia started. "This information came from our ally in the Hidden Countries, and he has relayed this message to us through the Eurasian Government. Apparently, he reported of a gigantic mobile suit that would be poised to invade eastern Eurasia within a week. The Orb government has also been notified of this as well. The Archangel would also have to be notified, because this threat is very dangerous. He also reported that the same machines are going to raze the pro-ZAFT Hidden Villages and Cities to the ground from Konohagakure as punishment for siding with us. It seems now that the Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos has settled itself in the Ka no Kuni, and would very likely to put up a stiff resistance should we attack them. Why am I telling you all this, is because we have to save millions of people from being slaughtered outright. Our allies will also try to destroy this threat as well with their own mobile suits. So I'm asking you not only as members of ZAFT, but as members of the human race. Protect everyone from being killed. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone responded.

"Good. I have a great news to add as well. The thieves that stole the machines at Armory One has switched sides, and will fight alongside the Tukhachevskyite Orb forces instead of the Atthas." she said, and Shinn was cheering wildly.

"Horray for Tukhachevsky, hero of humanity, instead of just Orb!" Shinn said as Athrun glared at him.

"See me after this meeting." Athrun said angrily, but Yzak interrupted.

"No, Athrun. He doesn't have to, because I'm overruling your decision as my authority under FAITH," Yzak said as Athrun backed down. When everyone left, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, and Shinn went to another room, this time to discuss a strategy.

"This gigantic machine we're talking about, it can't be destroyed by long range attacks. So we're going to destroy it by melee combat. That means we have to use most of our melee weapons. Dearka, since the Boomer now has the beam sabers attached, you can join in the fight, although you can still use your long range attacks once we have cracked the defensive mechanisms of that machine." Yzak explained.

"All right, Yzak. What about Athrun in the Savior?" Dearka said.

"We don't know what comes between now and when we encounter the threat." Yzak replied. "For one thing, the Earth Alliance, or rather, what's remained of them has regrouped in their base in Liverpool, and the Eurasian Federation has planned to capture both Britain, and Iceland. Because that's where Heaven's Base is, and the gateway to the Hidden Countries as well."

"Yeah, but how are they going to destroy the monstrous machine?" Shiho asked.

"If I can recall, I saw a maachine that resembled the Strike, but acts like the Impulse at the Mediterrenean Sea in battle." Yzak answered. "The pilot is the very boy that belongs to a royal family there, and has been adopted into the Hibiki family."

"Wow, talk about royalty." Dearka said.

"Does he have a sword-like equipment?" Shinn asked.

"Yes he does, Shinn." Yzak answered again. "It would be most likely that sooner or later, we have to sink the legged ship again, despite the fact that we allied with them in the final days of the first war, on the Chairman's orders."

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to practice on how to defeat the Freedom." Shinn said.

"Defeating it would be considered impossible, unless you look at its weaknesses. I can tell you this Shinn: the pilot of the Freedom doesn't fight to kill. It simply disables arms, legs, and heads. If you like, I can help you with that. Don't tell Athrun about it." Yzak said.

"Because it's his best friend that piloted it?" Shiho said.

"Yeah, and the very same person that used to pilot the Strike before it was given to Mu La Flaga. The very same man that Athrun himself tried to kill when Nicol died." Yzak replied. "We're starting your secret training, Shinn."

"Yes, Commander Joule." Shinn replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hyougakure, Mamoru just came back from his solo A-rank mission Outside without his Gundam. He reported to the Hyoukage about it, and his response was grim. 

"Well, we have to get Naruto to defeat it." Takeo Sr. said.

"Yeah, I wonder. If there's a Konoha nin that would pilot that monster machine." Mamoru said.

"Most likely someone that had a personal grudge against us." he replied. "By the way, bring in Naruto here."

Mamoru then went to the training ground, where Naruto and Shinosuke were sparring with their swords ,while Amaya was practicing with the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

"Naruto, can you come here for a sec?" Mamoru said. Naruto then turned to Shinosuke.

"Just a sec." he said as he went with his sensei.

"You're needed in the Hyoukage's office." Mamoru said.

When Mamoru and Naruto came back to the Hyoukage's office, they saw Orochimaru with the Sound Four, plus one sickly boy.

"Naruto-kun, I came here because I had a nice chat with your grandfather about a date with Tayuya here." Orochimaru said as Tayuya blushed, and Sakon smirked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Naruto replied.

"Have fun, and act the same as when you've dated the other girl." Mamoru replied as Naruto and Tayuya went outside, while carrying a sled. "Where are they going?"

"To the Hyoukage Mountain, which is the tallest mountain in all of the Hidden Continent." Takeo Sr. replied. "And a good place to go sledding."

Naruto and Tayuya came to the mountain, with their winter garb on. He then shivered a bit, which caused Tayuya to tease him.

"Whisker boy, don't be cold!" Tayuya teased as she kissed him in the cheek. "Let's go down!"

"All right, Tayuya-chan." Naruto said as they went on the sled. They went down the mountain on a highspeed, and midway through the course, the sled went off track, causing the couple to tumble down for a bit.

"That was great, but I'm dizzy!" Naruto choked. "Are you all right, Tayuya-chan?"

"Great, you idiot!" Tayuya yelled happily as they grabbed the sled, and went down the mountain again. When they reached down to the foot of the mountain, the other Sound Four came in.

"You guys had fun up there?" Kidoumaru asked.

"Yeah, but whisker boy here got dizzy, and I had to wait for him to settle down his stomach." Tayuya said pointing at Naruto.

"Well buddy, you've got a handful!" Sakon said as Tayuya glared at him. The sickly looking boy came up to him, and shook hands.

"I'm Kimminaro Kaguya, and you must be Naruto Uzumaki, right?" the sickly looking boy said.

"Yeah, nice to meetcha." Naruto said.

"Come in for a warm mug of hot cocoa!" Mamoru said as Naruto, and the Sound Five (if Kimminaro is present) came inside the Hyoukage tower for a nice mug of hot cocoa, along with Amaya, Shinosuke, and Team Yamashita.

"It's nice playing in the snow, right?" Matsuhito asked.

"Yeah, Matsuhito-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Speaking of which, did you tell Orochimaru about the danger coming from Konoha?" Mamoru asked the Sandaime Hyoukage.

"Yes, and I've notified the other pro-ZAFT kages as well." Takeo Sr. replied. "Since Oto is the closest point to where the monster machine would be striking, we have to stationed some of our machines equipped with the Ronin pack at the border."

"Thank you for the help." Orochimaru said. "Konoha has becoming more corrupt, with ROOT taking place as the dominant military organization."

"Yeah, and it won't be long before we have to send it to its demise." Mamoru said. "To think that Minato had went there."

"Of course, he had experienced little care there, but he didn't expereince contempt." Takeo Sr. replied.

"That's great, considering the villagers there were jealous of him." Takeo Sr. replied.

"Ojii-san. What do you mean, they were jealous?" Naruto asked.

"Well, your father's reputation as a member of the Namikaze clan has triggered jealousy among the villagers. You see, we have a Kekkei Genkai that is similar to the Rinnegan. Here's the scroll on that eye technique." Takeo Sr. said as he handed Naruto a scroll. Naruto then read the scroll.

**Nehangan (the Nirvana eye, or the enlightment eye)**

**The Nehangan was a powerful bloodline that allowed the user to copy any jutsus like the Sharingan, as well as see tenketsus like the Byakugan. It is also said to rival the power of the most powerful doujutsu ever known as the Rinnegan, which was possesed by the Rokudou Sennin, and is passed down to the last descendants in the Uzu no Kuni. This bloodline is formed in the shape of the arrowhead, with each level increasing its arrowheads. Level One of the Nehangan allows the user to detect or even forsee a planned attack by the enemy, as well as see the tenketsu. Level Two allows the user to copy jutsus that are performed like the Sharingan. Level Three allows the user to do the same thing in Level Two, but it can also bypass a nullification seal that would prevent a Sharingan user from copying the technique. Level Four allows the user to look into the soul of another person, and cleanse it of any impure sins inflicted. The final level, or Level Five is also knwon as the Kinkou Nehangan or the Balance Nirvana eye, which acts like the Mangekyou Sharingan, and even uses Tsukuyomi and Amateratsu as the techniques in the said eye like the Mangekyou Sharingan. The only differences are that while the Sharingan user is required to kill his best friend in order to unlock it, the user of the Nehangan has to save more than one life in a dire situation. It may also be unlocked faster through the seventh ripple of the Rinnegan, which is a match for this eye, since both eye techniques work in harmony.**

"Well, that eye is very special." Mamoru said.

"We're just glad to have known you, Naruto." Jirobo said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's eat in the new restaurant that they opened!" Amaya said.

"All right." Mamoru said.

So Teams Tsukasa and Yamashita, along with the Sound Five with Orochimaru tagging along, went to the new restaurant that Amaya mentioned. When they got inside, a waitress was smiling at them.

"Welcome to the Hyoukage Buffet, where you guys can eat all you want." she said. "You all may be seated. We have reserved some tables for you all."

They went to their tables, and waited for ten minutes. When they went to grab their food, Jirobo was great enough to remember his table manners, and ate slowly.

"Well, we're going to eat, be happy, and be merry." Tayuya said.

"Yeah." Machiko said. "This potatoes are great."

"Well, we have grown these crops here, and in Yuki as well as in Oto. After all, it used to be the Kome no Kuni, until Otogakure was founded." Matsuhito said.

"A toast to the Musashi prodigy." Naruto said as they raised their cups.

"Cheers!" everyone said as they continued eating until they paid their bill, and went back home.

* * *

Back in Moscow, President Romanov was in a meeting with the rest of the renegade Earth Alliance officers, from all of the anti-LOGOS nations. 

"Comrades. We have a situation in Britain and in Iceland. Those bases are currently under the control of the Atlantic Federation, and we have to seize those bases, along with Daedaleus base on the Moon." Romanov explained.

"We have to send our best commander for this campaign. And I just know the man." Zofia said as she let in a blond haired sapphire eyed Nordic looking man into the room. "This is Field Marshal Markus Sodersund-Jorgensen, the general that will lead us to victory."

"Ja. I am a perfect example of what the fascists and the Nazis would call the 'superman', since I am not only the third Ultimate Coordinator born after Zvonkovic of ZAFT, I am also part Norweigan, part Swedish, part Danish, part German, part Dutch, part Iranian, and part Indian." the Field Marshal said. "I used to serve with ZAFT, alongside Zvonkovic until I defected to the Communist side from Patrick Zala's goons."

"Great job, comrade Field Marshal." Romanov said. "Tukhachevsky is also a great man, and held the Field Marshal rank as well. But he actually retained his Admiral rank. Now then, what are your plans?"

Sodersund-Jorgensen has discussed his plans with the generals, while soundproofing the room, in case spies would eavesdrop. When he finished, the response of the officers were perfect.

"We will do it!" they said.

The next three days, the anti-LOGOS Earth Alliance had launched their offensive, taking the Atlantic Federation by surprise. Within the next two days, Daedaleus base in the Moon had fallen, along with Britain, and Iceland on Earth.

* * *

Joule team side story:

Yzak and Dearka were discussing about how are they going to steal two prototype mobile suits from anyone.

"The newly improved Freedom is mine to steal." Yzak said.

"And the Justice is mine to steal." Dearka said.

They schemed the plan for several days, while the Minerva is stationed in Dubrovnik. It was not until Athrun caught them trying to convince the Red Nova-infiltrated Terminal to give them the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice. Needless to say, he wasn't happy.

The end.


	15. Destruction, Turmoil and Preparation

Welcome to the 15th Chapter of Demons and Coordinators! Just a little note, I may have to post this along with another chapter, if possible. But let's hope I don't get to that part. Anyways, this chapter will cover another naval battle, where things get a little uglier, and as well as the upcoming Chunin Exams, which will be covered in the next four chapters. It will also cover the Destroy Crisis, but it wll be in both views, GSD and Naruto. A little note: the updates may be a bit slower as I prepare to move to my new house, and I may have to try to update less frequently, and post two chapters per update. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Destruction, Turmoil and Preparation 

In Hyougakure, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki were practicing with the swords that they have acquired. Shinosuke tried to do an elemental fusion attack, and so far, it was going great. Amaya was also practicing with the Kuchiyose no Jutsu with the Deva Gods, and she can now summon one god, up to all twelve. Naruto was practicing demonic ninjutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu, and taijutsu while swinging the Bijuujin.

"Well, the Nehangan may not work if there's a demonic chakra detected." Naruto said. "I wonder if my new doujutsu would even activate."

"It will, once you've met some requirements." Mamoru said. "With the Rinnegan as your second doujutsu, it may be hard."

"Don't worry about me, Mamoru-sensei. I'll be fine." Naruto replied. "I will try my hardest."

"Great, because I'm nominating you three to the Chunin Exams." Mamoru replied. "I just have to see the Hyoukage for that, all right?"

"Yes, sensei!" everyone replied.

When Mamoru arrived at the Hyoukage's office, the Sandaime Hyoukage was in a meeting with a ZAFT Whitecoat that was in charge of the defense of Hyougakure. But he then noticed the sannin, and beckoned him to sit, along with Matsuhito who came in a minute later.

"Ahh, Mamoru and Matsuhito. Just the people that I want to see." Takeo Sr. said. "Commander Hernandez, I'll come back to you in a minute. Right now, I have to discuss something with these men."

"Off course, Hyoukage-sama." the ZAFT commander replied. Then he left, leaving only the three men in the room.

"Well, the Chunin Exams are coming, and I want to know if your teams are ready to enter." Takeo Sr. asked.

"Of course, my team is ready." Mamoru said.

"And my team is also ready as well." Matsuhito replied.

"Great, but before we can do that, we recieved a message from that commander that was talking to me before you two came in." the Hyoukage replied. "It seems that there will be another battle that will take place in the Outside. Just outside Yuki no Kuni, where the eastern tip meets the northern tip of Scandinavia."

"We'll gather our forces at once!" both jounin replied.

When both jounin had notified their genin about another mission, they were ecstatic because they were having another crack at using more of their mobile suits. The Sandaime Hyoukage then notified Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Oto, Taki, and Yuki about the upcoming battle just outside Yuki no Kuni. Needless to say, Koyuki was itching to deploy her fleet to defend their territory from any invader. In Konoha, the rebuilt navy that was docked in the coast that was still in their hands, and were free from Hyou occupation. They were waiting for the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance fleet, along with the surviving Seiranist Orb ships that hadn't been sunk at the Mediterrenean battle. The battle was going to be fought, but this time with serious consequences on one side.

* * *

When both sides had their naval ships faced each other, the combined Konoha/Earth Alliance/Seirtranist Orb fleet were intimidated by the larger combined pro-ZAFT fleet, along with the Tukhachevskyite ships. The Minerva, and the Zvonkovic team hasn't even been notified about the upcoming battle yet, until they received a message from the Sandaime Hyoukage when they were still docked at Dubrovnik. 

"What? We're to reinforce the Hidden Countries' fleet at the Norweigan Sea?" Arthur said.

"Yes, we have to." Talia said. "Next week, we will expect the battle with the monster machine."

"All right, we'll go." Arthur said.

The Minerva, and the Zvonkovic team had sailed from Dubrovnik, passing by the European airspace on their way to the Norweigan Sea. When they arrived at the scene of the battle, they were just starting to launch their machines. Needless to say, the pro-ZAFT fleet of the Hidden Countries had struck at the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance fleet. Talia then gave the order for the Joule team to launch.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU. I'm taking off!"

"Athrun Zala, Savior. launching!"

"Shinn Asuka, core splendor. Launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU. Let's do it!"

Talia then opened up the link with Yzak.

"Same job as last time. Search for any renegade ships that might interfere." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yzak said. "Requesting Blast pack."

"Blast pack attached." Meyrin said. "Lasher, you may launch."

"Yzak Joule, Lasher. Taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfiss, Liberty. Launching!"

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF. Taking off."

The Zvonkovic team had also launched as well.

"Tomislav Zvonkovic, Liberation. Launching!"

"Igor Dimitrovic, Scimitar. Taking off!

The Hyou naval force then launched its machines, while Naruto requested the Bombard pack.

"Mamoru Tsukasa, Stealth. Taking off!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Demon. Launching!"

"Shinosuke Asuka, Zeon. Let's do it!"

"Machiko Kobayashi, Naginata. Taking off!""

"Matsuhito Yamashita, Sturmovik. Launching!"

"Osamu Takenaka, Kamikaze. Launching!"

"Masahiro Fujikawa. Blitzkrieg. Taking off!"

"Amaya Musashi. Naginata. Let's do it!"

Finally, the Oto/Suna machines had launched. This time, they are finishing the job that they started at the Mediterrenean Sea.

"Sabaku no Temari. GOUF. Taking off!"

"Sabaku no Kankuro. GOUF. Let's do it!"

"Sabaku no Gaara. GOUF. I'm going out!"

"Tayuya of the Sound Four. GOUF. Taking off!"

"Jirobo of the Sound Four. GOUF. I'm heading out!"

"Sakon of the Sound Four. GOUF. Launching!"

"Kidoumaru of the Sound Four. GOUF. Let's do it!"

"Kin Tsuchi, GOUF. Taking off!"

"Dosu Kinuta, GOUF. I'm out!"

All of the allied machines had started attacking the enemy fleet. midway through the battle, the anti-LOGOS Earth Alliance fleet, which were primarily ships from Eurasia, and the Republic of East Asia had joined the fray on the ZAFT side. The pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance commanders weren't happy.

"Those traitors had joined those space monsters!" said one Earth Alliance officer.

"Kill those traitors for the preservation of our blue and pure world!" said another officer.

They launched their machines, but their defenses were about to fall because of the absence of Phantom Pain, who defected to Orb on Tukhachevsky's side. Meanwhile, the Konoha navy had launched their machines, and it was the same launching order.

"Sakura Haruno of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Sasuke Uchiha of Team Seven. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Kakashi Hatake of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Sai of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Hinata Hyuuga of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Kiba Inuzuka of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Shino Aburame of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Kurenai Yuhi of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Neji Hyuuga of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Rock Lee of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Tenten of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Maito Gai of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Ino Yamanaka of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

"Choujo Akimichi of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

"Shikamaru Nara of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!" Shikamaru also added. "This is so troublesome."

"Asuma Sarutobi of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

Then the Konoha teams proceeded to engage the Hyou fleet, which was encountered by Team Tsukasas-Hibiki and the Sound Four. Tayuya was firing her beams and using her heat rod to smash up an incoming Windam. Sakura then turned to Tayuya, and clashed.

"Today, you die!" she screeched.

"I'll say the sme thing to you, bitch!" Tayuya yelled as they fired their beam weapons at each other. Sai and Sakon were also dueling each other, until he decided to use his heat rod to smash Sai's machine. He then retreated back to the ship, leaving only Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi to battle the rest of the Sound Four. Kimminaro entered the fray with a machine that was a cross between the Blaze Phantom ZAKU, the Slash ZAKU, and the GOUF Ignited. He then turned to Kakashi, and started to engage him in a fight.Meanwhile, Shinn was busy destroying the enemy Windams, and Murasames, when he saw an incoming Slaughter Dagger coming at him.

"You were destined to lose to me!" Neji yelled as he brought his blade down against Shinn's beam javelin.

"You are destined to die right here!" Shinn roared as he fired his railgun, which caused the Hyuuga prodigy to turn, and dodge. Lee saw what happened to his teammate, and rushed to his aid, only to find his arm trapped by a heat rod of a GOUF, with Gaara riding it.

"Today you shall die!" Gaara yelled as he sent shocks to the Windam, causing Lee to get electrocuted, and his machine thrashed to scrap iron. Gai rushed to Lee's aid, only to encounter Baki in a Slash ZAKU.

"You have fought unyouthfully against my youthful student!" Gai yelled as Baki prepared his beam halberd.

"You freak! You are going to lose to me!" he yelled as he fired his beam gatling gun at the spandex clad jounin, whih caused him to dodge the same way Neji did with Shinn and the Blast Impulse. Meanwhile, the Joule team were scouting for any unsuspecting ships, when they spotted the Archangel, and some Orb ships that were loyal to the Atthas.

"OK, Joule team. Let's intercept them." Yzak said.

"We'll have to notify the Minerva first!" Dearka said.

"Right." Yzak replied. "Capt. Gladys!"

"What is it?" Talia asked. "You guys detected the renegade ships?"

"Yes, the legged ship has been sighted. Distance 500 direction southeast!" he reported. "Permission to engage them?"

"All right." Talia said.

The Joule team started to launch attacks on the Archangel, which was about to launch the Freedom. The Atthaist Orb ships kept the Lasher and the Boomer at bay long enough for Kira to launch, followed by Cagalli in the Strike Rouge.

"Dammit, Freedom!" Yzak yelled as he fired his beam rifle at KIra, who dodged it, and tried to disable the Lasher. Shiho started to fire her beam rifle to distract the Freedom good enough for the Boomer to fire his long cannon. KIra then dodged it, and turned to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, get a squad of Murasames to go with you." Kira said. "Make way for the Seiranist ships."

"Um, are you sure?" Cagalli asked.

"There is no time!" Kira yelled as he dodged a slash from the Lasher. Meanwhile, Shinn saw the Strike Rouge, and charged towards her.

"You will die today, you bitch!" Shinn yelled as he started to spear the Strike Rouge, only to be blocked by the Freedom. Kira then tried to fire his beam rifle at the Impulse, who ejected the Blast sillhouette, and switched to the Force Sillhouette. He then started to charge at the Freedom, which caught Athrun's attention.

"Shinn, Kira. Break it up!" Athrun yelled, only to be blocked by the Lasher.

"Let him engage the Freedom. He'll be fine." Yzak said. "Why don't you attack the Konoha ships?"

"Because that's Kira right there!" Athrun said.

"Geez, Yamato has interfered for way too much!" Yzak roared as he fired his beam rifle at Kira, just to distract him good enough for Shinn to stab him. The Freedom just kicked the Impulse's wrists, and aimed his beam rifle at the shoulder, which caused Dearka to fire his cannon.

"Dammit, it's like last time!" Dearka yelled.

"Where are the Hyou suits?" Yzak asked.

"They're currently engaging the Konoha machines, and the Zvonkovic team is busy sinking the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance ships." Shiho said. "Looks like the Sound Five has gained the upper hand."

"Yeah. Shiho, can you engage the Konoha ships?" Yzak asked.

"Sure thing, Commander Joule." Shiho said. "Lunamaria, cover me."

"Sure thing, Shiho." Lunamaria responded as she fired her impulse cannon, and destroyed a Konoha Strike Dagger. Rey was also firing his beam rifle, when the Freedom came by, and thrashed his machine.

"Ahh!" Rey yelled as he got injured.

"Rey! Damn you, FREEDOM!" Shinn yelled as he charged at the Freedom with killing intent. Kira then got out his beam saber, and clashed with the Impulse.

"How dare you injure Rey!" Shinn yelled as the red SEED had burst. "I'll kill you!"

"I was trying to prevent more casualties!" Kira yelled. "You're not helping with the situation!"

"Kira, that's enough!" Athrun said as he charged at the Freedom reluctantly. "You and the Archangel has interfered for far too long!"

"Because we had to stop these casualties, and yet you're blaming us for this?" Kira said. "Even Cagalli is trying to stop the conflict, which isn't helping on account of that Russian admiral's loyal men!"

"What do you mean by that?" Athrun asked angrily.

"If you want to attack the very same thing that Cagalli is protecting..." Kira said as a purple SEED had burst. "Then I have no choice to defeat you!"

The Freedom and the savior clashed, and Kira quickly thrashed the machine to scrap. Meanwhile, Shinosuke was having fun sinking more Konoha ships, and shooting down the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance machines. Amaya was also busy fighting Team Eight, with Hinata firing her beam rifle, and Kurenai coming to her aid. Mamoru came by to clashed with the Windam.

"Amaya, cocentrate on sinking the ships!" Mamoru ordered.

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei!" Amaya said.

Naruto had switched to the Force pack by the time he clashed with Sasuke in his Slaughter Dagger.

"Dammit, fall down you stupid loser!" Sasuke yelled as he brought down his beam saber to the Demon's shield.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world, we have to kill you, stupid space demon!!!!" Sakura said. "Dammit, Sai isn't here!"

"His machine took a hit, but he survived." Kakashi said as he clashed with Matsuhito. "Damn thing can't get down!"

"You're dealing with the best pilot in all of Hyou!" Matsuhito said as he fired his plasma induction cannon. "Go down, Kakashi Hatake!"

"Dammit." Kakashi gritted as he saw the Sturmovik charge at him with the beam saber.

Meanwhile, the situation was going bad for the pro-LOGOS Earth alliance fleet. Most of their ships were sunk, and they only have one ship left surviving. The Seiranist Orb forces had been reduced to only three ships left, and half of the Konoha ships were sunk, and there will be a few more that will sink as Shinn switched to the sword Sillhouette. He ravaged the Konoha Strike daggers, and destroyed them all. He then proceeded to sink three more ships, leaving only five surviving ships. The Yuki navy had sunk the last pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance ship, and damaged the Seiraninst Orb ship. Immediately, they called for a withdrawal and they won the battle against them. But the battle against the Atthaist forces weren't finished yet, and so Shinn had sunk the escort ships that escorted the Archangel, and was so close to sink the Archangel itself, when Kira got his beam saber down against the Excalibur sword. Yzak then proceeded to destroy the Freedom's shoulder cannon, and ordered his forces to retreat. The battle was over, and the anti-LOGOS Earth Alliance fleet had retreated back to their base at Konstandt. The pro-ZAFT Hidden Countries' fleet had retreated to Kiri, where they went back to their respective bases. But another event was about to unfold.

* * *

The next week, a gigantic mobile suit had been sighted in Alaska, readying to invade eastern Eurasia. Many defenders had ferociously fought, and knew that its weakneses were the incapability of the melee combat. They managed to destroy the Destroy Gundam, it was called. The Minerva was called to eastern Eurasia at Petropavlovsk, to encounter the threat. The Archangel was also present, despite the fact that they fought against each other. 

"Dammit, why is that thing razing every village?" Yzak said as he and Shinn stabbed the Destroy with their anti-ship swords.

"That looks like it's indiscriminatingly destroying everything in sight!" Zvonkovic said as he saw the destruction.

A few miles away from Otogakure, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki was fighting the Destroy with a Haruno clan member destroying everything in sight.

"Dammit, I won't let you!" Naruto said as an arrowhead had appeared in his eyes. His Nehangan has activated at last! With his newly acquired power, he managed to switch to the Sword pack, while Shinosuke was damaging the Destroy's gigantic wrists that acted as airborne DRAGOONS. Amaya managed to aim for the cracked spot of the gigantic machine, and it began to malfunction. Mamoru was gritting his teeth at the damage that Otogakure had sustained, and even Orochimaru's Sound Five had rushed to defend their village. finally, Naruto had stabbed the cockpit of the Destroy, killing the Haruno pilot. It was over, but the damage was too great, and far beyond relief.

"Well, I'm glad that was over, but I felt a weird sensation, as I saw an arrowhead on my eye." Naruto said.

"Great, you've unlocked the Nehangan. However, the Ankoku Nehangan is also activated at the same level as the Kinkou Nehangan, only when you have anger deep inside you, and you can't take it anymore." Mamoru warned. "The doujutsu could also be in sync with the SEED."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"My clan is known for their berserker tendencies, so we activate it, or what we would like to call the Karitegan. It's not a common Kekkei Genkai, because anyone can acquire it, when they are in a sense of danger." Amaya said.

"Well, we have to prepare for the Chunin Exams next week." Mamoru said. "We have to be at Konoha tomorrow, and I must warn you three that you will encounter prejudicial remarks along the way. So be prepared. By the way, I am proficient in the art of shooting with a gun."

"The weapon that fires faster than a crossbow?" Naruto said.

"Exactly the same. You three aren't gonna need to know, because you're all ninjas." he said.

"All right, we'll have to pack for tomorrow's trip to Konoha." Amaya said.

When Teams Tsukasa-hibiki and Yamashita departed from Hyou, they had to stop by Suna to pick up Baki's team, because they were also going to the Chunin Exams in Konoha. When they arrived at the gates of Konoha, two chunin stood guard. The Oto team were also going to Konoha to take the exams as well.

"State your business." a chunin said.

"Here's the passport and paperwork." Mamoru said as his team wore masks over their heads, covering their eyes and faces entirely. Matsuhito did it with his team, and so did Baki's, and the Oto team.

"The next hing we're going to do is to find a hotel." Mamoru said, but before the Hyou teams can proceed, a villager armed with a rifle was shouting insults.

"The demon has returned after all these years!" a villager said.

"What are you doing here, while you should have been dead?!" said another one.

"Kill the demon and the space monsters!" said a third villager, hatred rising.

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" all the villagers shouted as they startted to fire their rifles, which missed the Hyou teams, plus Baki. It was not only until the Sandaime Hokage had appeared.

"Stop this foolishness!" he shouted. "These are the guests taking the Chunin Exams!"

"The demon brat has returned, Hokage-sama." the rifle-bearing villager replied snidely.

"Is it really you, Naruto? After all these years?" the Sandaime Hokage whispered, but Mamoru continued to lead his team into the hotel.

"No time to talk, Sarutobi-sama." Mamoru said. "By the way, a gigantic machine has thrashed Oto badly and it was piloted by a Haruno clan member." At his mention of Haruno, the Haruno clan came up to them with killing intent, Sakura among them. Baki's team had also come up to them, also with killing intent.

"YOU! You're the one who mudered the man that was going to restore order to the world, and you had to ruin it, didn't you, you filthy space demon?!?!?!" Sakura yelled. "We were going to restore order, when you bastards from an unknown village had defeated the gigantic Gundam!"

"I cannot allow anyone to be killed, you stupid bitch!" Naruto snarled.

"That's a sick way to restore order!" Amaya yelled. Then, she grinned maliciouly at the new televised broadcast that Konoha has set up. This broadcast couldn't be stopped.

"Greetings, citizens of Earth. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Chairman Durandal the chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. I'm sorry for this intervention, but I felt that this is necessary. The recent tragedy in Eastern Eurasia, along with the incident in Otogakure, in which I had sent a message of apology to the Otokage that resided there that his citizens had perished." Durandal said on the television.

"That man is playing footsies with Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked with a look of horror in his face.

"We should be asking ourselves this: why are we fighting right now? why are people dying everyday, whether in the Outside world that the major nations of the Earth reside, or in the Hidden Countries where we see our colonized allies getting massacred for a crime they did not commit. That would be because we are being decieved by a group of people that desire war, chaos, and suffering. A group of people that desire those things for the sole reason that exists, and that is profit. These men think that it's OK to create wars, and to gain profit from them. They claimed that Coordinators, as well as the jinchuuriki are a menace to humanity, yet they have the nerve to make these." He showed children abducted by the Earth Alliance, and ROOT ANBU being trained relentlessly. The Haruno clan were being queasy by that picture. "It's all because of the same reason. These men are the merchants of deat. They're known as LOGOS, and these groups of people are the true enemies of humanity. The truth is, we don't want to kill each other anymore!"

"Shut it off!" the Haruno patriarch yelled, but it was unsuccessfully kept on.

"Not only that, the people of the Ka no Kuni, as well as in Konoha, the residents there see LOGOS as gods, and they are willing to do anything to be the true master of the Hidden Continent! Luckily, LOGOS has a long lost enemy that we are willing to be allied with. These men followed a long lost ideology that would overthrow the bourgeoisie, and replace it with the proletariat people. These men are the workers of life. They are known as the Cominterg, or the Communist Ictergalactic. These group of people are unique, because they had suffered under LOGOS' mistreatment, and swore to fight back. AS of right now, I will take this opportunity to announce a campaign of extermination against these individualss, even if the pro-ZAFT Hidden Villages and Cities had to declare war on Konoha!" Durandal finished.

There were more cheers, everywhere in all parts of the world, and the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team docked in Copenhagen after the Norweigan Sea Battle had heard the speech. The Zvonkovic team was ecstatic all day, they even had a party celebrating the exposure of LOGOS. The Minerva on the other hand, were shocked.

"Gilbert, you really did it." Talia said.

"Yeah, now we get to eliminate them." Yzak said.

Back in Konoha, the Hyou teams along with the Oto, and Suna team had booked the hotel, and rested up for next day, because tomorrow it's the first day of the Chunin exams.

* * *

Instead of the side stories for this chapter, I will explain the sequence of the Chunin Exam events:

The first part of the exam, is going to be on the same day Operation: Angel Down will begin. The one month gap will be the same length tht there will be chaos within ZAFT, and the Chunin Exam finals and the Invasion of Konoha will be Operation: Fury. Thx.


	16. Chunin Exam Part One and Angel Down

Welcome to the 16th chapter of Demons and Coordinators! This chapter will cover the first half of the Chunin exams, as well as the altered Operation: Angel Down. Until then enjoy! This chapter will cover the Operation: Angel Down, as well as the first half of the exams, as well as the preliminary round. Next chapter will cover the one month gap, and the chapter after that, the Chunin exam finals, and Operation: Fury shall start in the Invasion of Konoha. In the next chapter, it will also cover the introduction of the Destiny and the Legend, as well as the new machines that Yzak, Dearka, Zvonkovic, Dimitrovic, Shiho, and the OC that plays the role of the Field Marshal. The invasion of Konoha arc will inroduce the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Chunin Exam Part One and Angel Down 

When Naruto, Amaya, and Shinosuke came to the academy hall to take the exams, they also met up with Machiko, Osamu and Masahiro. The Hyou genin also met up with Tayuya, Kin, and Dosu, as well as Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Immediately, they sensed killing intents from the Konoha genin, while whispering to each other.

"I've heard that they were trained by a man that would rival the Legendary Sannin." said one genin.

"The stupid demon loser was among those guys, all right." said another genin. "I've heard that there are two demons that are going to be in this exam."

"Yeah, the demon loser with the blond hair, but what about.." said a third genin, but before they can continue, a scarred man came up to them, with the exam papers.

"Listen up, you maggots! There will be no talking during the exam!" the scarred man said. "I'm Ibiki Morino, and I'm going to be the first examiner. Pick a card, and you will be assigned to the chair with the number that you've assigned."

Naruto picked a number, which is 69. Immediately, he sat in his spot, and a minute later, a blue haired white eyed girl had sat beside him.

"She must be a Hyuuga." Naruto thought. Later, Masahiro and Osamu had sat beside the blond, with a grin in their faces.

"Good luck, buddy!" the two Hyou genin said.

The exam had started, and Naruto had activated the Nehangan. He managed to answer every question right, and passed the answers discreetly to Osamu and Masahiro. After he finished, he pretended to sleep, which confused the other genin taking the exam.

"All right, here's the tenth question. If you chose not to answer this, you fail the exam. If you chose to answer the question, and you answered it wrong, you not only fail, but are barred from taking the Chunin exams forever." Ibiki said. There was a confusion among the genin, but not among the Hyou team.

"We'll never give up. I don't care if you've tried to twist our minds to make us fail, but we're not giving up!" Naruto said.

"Very well." he said grudgingly. "You all pass, thanks to this boy here." Before they can proceed to the next part of the examination, there was a crash, with a woman with a trench coat, and a peacock tail on her hair appearing on the classroom.

"Anko, you're aearly as usual." Ibiki groaned.

"Well, a lot of the genin had passed this year. Either you're getting soft, or they're really good." the woman said.

"That's Anko Mitarashi." Amaya whispered to Shinosuke. "She used to train for Orochimaru-sama."

"Wow." Shinosuke said.

"Well, by the time they're done with my part of the exams, it will be half of this amount right now." Anko said. "All right, folow me!"

They were being lead to a huge forest, which was actually off limits to the Konoha genin. From there, she grabbed two scrolls.

"For the next part of this exam, you will have either the Earth Scroll, or the Heaven Scroll." she explained. "For this exam, you are to acquire the other one the way you see fit. With combat, or anything. However, should you open the scroll before you get to the tower within five days, you automatically fail this exam. Since most of you would probably die, you will need to sign a waiver."

Team Tsukasa-Hibiki had signed the waiver, and acquired a Heaven Scroll.

"All right, on your mark, get set, GO!" she yelled.

Naruto, Shinosuke, and Amaya scanned the area, and found a random Konoha team. They battled each other for a couple minutes, and found out that they have an Earth Scroll. So they kicked their asses, and acquired the Earth Scroll. But the troubles were just beginning. When Team Seven had clashed with them again.

"You three again!" Sakura said. "This time, I'm not holding back!" She tried to kick Amaya in the face, but she dodged it, and landed a punch in the Haruno kunoichi. Sasuke was battling Naruto this time, while the Sharingan activated. Naruto activated the Nehangan, which was only in Level One.

"Katon: Goukyaaku no Jutsu!" Sasuke said as a huge fireball came in Naruto's way.

"Suiton: Mizu Tama!" Naruto said as he blew a huge amount of water from his mouth, extinguishing the fire. "Suiton: Water Pump Cannon Jutsu!" This jutsu doesn't require a source of water whatsoever, and so he summoned two hoses, and pumped away. Sasuke was drenched in the huge water, and Sakura as well when she was about to punch Amaya.

"Hyouton: Ice Wolf Jutsu!" she said as the climate suddenly went cold, and a white wolf appeared out of nowhere, attacking the pink haired kunoichi. Meanwhile, Shinosuke was facing Sai, who's having trouble with the ink jutsus that he kept on using. Suddenly, Shinosuke thought up an idea.

"Byakugan!" Shinosuke said as he did a Kaiten on the art.

"Not bad, for an ultimate ninja. But you'll never defeat me." Sai muttered.

Shinosuke smirked at his comment, and got into the Jyuuken stance.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" Shinosuke yelled as he struck at Sai's tenketsu. "Two strikes! Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty Two strikes! Sixty Four Strikes!" Sai was about to crumple down, when the Asuka prodigy got out his Avatar Blade, and performed a couple of handseals with only one hand.

"Elemental Fusion: Sandstorm Jutsu!" Shinosuke yelled as his Avatar Blade slashed at the wind, and the sandstorm had burst in on the ink wielding genin. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were battling with each other.

"Dammit, this isn't getting nowhere!" Naruto said as he activated the Level two of the Nehangan, two arrowheads appearing on his eye.

"I'll kill oyu, and absorb your power, so I can kill my brother!" Sasuke yelled. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the attacks canceled each other out. "Fuuton: Tornado Spear Jutsu!"

"Ha! That isn't gonna work! Katon: Karyu Endan!" Sasuke yelled as the huge fire was released.

"That's not what I had in mind!" Naruto as he scanned the technique, and made the same handseals that Sasuke made for that attack. "Katon: Karyu Endan!"

Another fireball came charging at the Uchiha, which dodged it, only to see the forest on fire.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the water dragon jutsu came from a river, and washed out the fire. The battle was going to be fought for a long time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city of Copenhagen, the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team were resting up, when they received a message from the ZAFT DEfense Committee. 

"We're ordered to take part in Operation: Angel Down which will take place in the Bering Sea. From there, the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team is to make a journey to the port of Kirigakure no Sato in the Mizu no Kuni." Arthur said.

Yzak and Shiho came in to the bridge after Arthur had read the report.

"It means we've got to sink the legged ship, and the Freedom." Yzak said. "I've taken the liberty of training Shinn in a top secret lesson, Capt. Gladys."

"Very good, Commander Joule." Talia said. "Can you share your experiences with us on how to destroy the Archangel?"

"Well, back when I was in the Le Creuset team, we had a great amount of trouble sinking it, but its weaknesses are that it only has two mobile suits on-line. So my team will have to keep on attacking it. Tomislav was leading our team when Athrun and Nicol Amalfi met up with us on Earth." Yzak explained. "Zvonkovic would explain better."

"That would be fine. Anyways, we need to make a plan on how to defeat them." Talia said. Just then, Meyrin received a signal.

"Ma'am, I'm getting a signal from the Zvonkovic team." she said as Zvonkovic appeared a minute later.

"My fleet will handle the legged ship, while the Joule team will handle the Mobile suits." Zvonkovic said.

"All right. Crew, we're sailing for the Bering Sea!" she said.

"Yes, ma'am!" all of the crew replied.

Two days later, the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team had reached the coast of Petropavlovsk Kamtchaskiy. The same day, the Forest of Death was chaotic with Naruto and Sasuke duking it out still. It was not until when a gigantic snake had appeared, and the Hyou team hadwent away, reaching the tower at the same time the Suna team had arrived. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were shaking hands with Team Tsukasa-Hibiki genin. An hour later, Team Yamashita had also reached the tower. It seems that the Hyou team as well as the Suna siblings had finished the exam already, and waited for the next two days.

"We did well." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, should I go against you in a match, it's just out of friendship, with no gridges, right?" Osamu said.

"No grudge!" Kankuro replied as he shook Osamu's hands.

When Operation: Angel Down had started, the Zvonkovic team was the first to launch its mobile suits.

"Tomislav Zvonkovic, Liberation. Launching!"

"Igor Dimitrovic, Scimitar. Taking off!

The Minerva was next to launch its machines, but this time, Yzak was the first to launch.

"I need the Blast pack." he said.

"Attaching Blast pack." Meyrin said over the com. "All systems clear, Commander Joule. The captain has something to say."

"Commander Joule, keep the Freedom occupied until the Impulse is ready to launch, all right?" Talia asked.

"Got it, ma'am!" Yzak said. "Yzak Joule, Lasher. Taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfiss, Liberty. Launching!"

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF. Taking off."

"Dearka Elsman, Boomer. Let's do it!"

The Joule team had started to bombard the Archangel, which had a shortage of crew due to Lacus and Waltfeld departing to go to the Eternal.

Flashback:

_Kira was worried that Lacus was going off to space while he had to stay behind and look after the Archangel. The shortage of the crew was a problem, and to make matters worse, Miriallia was still imprisoned in the Minerva._

_"Take care, all right?" Kira said. "I love you, Lacus."_

_"You're sweet, Kira." Lacus replied as she kissed him in the lips. "I love you too. Don't get killed, you hear me?"_

_"All right." Kira replied, then he turned to Waltfeld. "Take care of her."_

_"I'll do my best." Waltfeld replied._

End of flashback

Kira had launched in the Freedom, only to encounter massive bombardment from the Joule team, with Yzak firing his beam rifle.

"Stay close to the target, until the Impulse will launch." Yzak ordered.

"Yes, sir!" all of his subordinates replied.

When Shinn had launched at last, Yzak then opened up a link with Shinn.

"Do your best, all right?" Yzak said. "The Strike Rouge might be launching, so you'll have to kill it too. Are you ready?"

"Yes, commander!" Shinn said happily with revenge on his mind. He then engaged the Freedom, which caused Kira to send for help. Cagalli then stood up from her seat.

"I'm going out. Kira needs our help." Cagalli said.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Cagalli." Murrue said, but she received a message from the Minerva.

"I'm Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva." Talia said over the link. "I am requesting for your ship to surrender."

Murrue then replied. "I am Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel. We cannot accept your surrender at this time."

"Well, that's too bad." Zvonkovic said as he opened up a link with the Archangel. "You're outnumbered, and I suggest that you either send the Rouge, or we are going to kill the Freedom's pilot for his crimes against his countrymen."

Murrue gritted, then nodded to Cagalli. "You may launch. It seems that they have delivered an ultimatum to us. This situation is going to be bad for all of us."

"All right." Cagalli said.

Meanwhile, a white haired man with his winter overalls was watching the battle, while going to his scrolls. Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha had went to the Outside world, to aid anyone who got shot down.

"Dammit." Jiraiya said as he saw the Freedom engaging the Impulse. Meanwhile, Kira tried to disable the Impulse, only to dodged it again.

"Well, the Freedom is indeed powerful. But it only aims for the weaponry, and the joints." Shinn said to himself as he dodged another disabling blow. Kira suddenly realized that the opponent that he's facing was the same boy from the Battle of the Norweigan Sea. "Now this is more like it!"

The Freedom and the Impulse were battling each other to their maximum, now with their SEED activated.

"You'll pay for trying to attack Cagalli!" Kira yelled as he tried to stab the cockpit.

"And you'll pay for harming my friend, as well as killing my family, you butcher!" Shinn yelled. "You'll be the first to die, along with that bitch!"

The Strike Rouge was busy battling the Lasher, and the Boomer when two Atthaist Orb ships went to their rescue.

"Thank you for coming to our aid." Cagali said.

"You're welcome, Lady Cagalli." said an Orb naval captain. The Murasames started to launch, and aided the Strike Rouge. The Joule team were having fun blasting a few Murasames to scrap.

"Save the Orb ships for the Impulse." Yzak said as the Freedom and the Impulse had continued their deadly match. Shinn then proceeded to destroy the Freedom's wings. Both wings destroyed, along with Kira's beam rifle.

"Damn you!" Kira said.

Shinn then stabbed the Freedom close to the chest, and threw it to the coast, to where Jiraiya was watching. Luckily, Kira shut off the nuclear reactor, before it exploded, but he sustained severe injuries. Cagalli was crying, at what happened.

"Why you murderer!" Cagalli yelled as she tried to slash the Impulse, but Shinn saw this.

"You will die too, you bitch!" Shinn yelled as he also stabbed the Strike Rouge in the same place where he stabbed the Freedom. "That's for my family, who believed in what Tukhachevsky has said, you worthless bitch!"

The Archangel was shocked at what they saw. The Freedom and the Strike Rouge were destroyed, by a single machine piloted by a boy fueled with anger and rage. They cried as they continued to sustain damage as well.

"We'll have to go to the coast of Konoha as well." Murrue said as she dried up the tears. What the Archangel had witnessed next, was that the Impulse proceeded to destroy the Orb reinforcements. He sliced a Murasame squadron, and proceeded to destroy both ships. When the Orb crew got out of the ship that was sinking, Shinn added a CIWS burst, to add the damage, and as a result, the crew were killed. Even in the Minerva was shocked at what happened, especially Athrun, who was crying for the supposed death of Kira and Cagalli. Luckily, Jiraiya had managed to retrieve them and sheltered them in his hut on the coast. Talia was socked, but Arthur was excited.

"Wow, Shinn is on fire today!" Arthur said excitedly.

"I never knew he would resort to this." Talia said. "Seeing as he grieved for a long time, he would be finally at peace with his family."

"Yes, ma'am." Arthur said.

* * *

Back in the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, the rest of the genin had arrived after five days. They were gathered in the arena floor, with the Sandaime Hokage explaining the reason for the Chunin Exam. The Konoha jounin were present, with Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai present. But they were still hurting from the Norweigan Sea battle. Baki was also present, along with an Oto jounin, and Mamoru and Matsuhito as well. When the Sandaime Hokage was fininshed, a sickly looking referee came up to them. He will referee the first match. (The detail of the battle will be focused on Team Tsukasa-Hibiki only) 

Sasuke Uchiha vs Mystery Konoha nin

Sasuke managed to defeat the mystery nin using a cursed seal that Orochimaru gave him while being in the forest of death. He used the Lion barrage to knock out the mystery nin, sending him to the hospital.

Sai vs Kankuro

This match was intersting, with ink vs puppets. Sai began to dominate the match in the early stage, but Kankuro managed to pull off a win, with his puppets slicing the paintbrush, and forcing Sai to forfeit. Kankuro was the winner in the end.

Kin vs Sakura

This match was one sided because Kin had managed to use the Sound illusion on Sakura, who was too drowzy to release the genjutsu. She also managed to cut her hair, making the pink haired kunoichi fight, but Sakura got her ass kicked when Kin bashed her in the head. Kin was pronounced the winner.

Tayuya vs Ino

This match was similar to the above match, only this time, Ino was driven crazy when Tayuya played her flute, and there were visions of spiders floating around the Yamanaka's head. She then proceeded to have the doki chew her chakra out. Tayuya was pronouned the winner.

Osamu vs another mystery Konoha nin

The other mystery Konoha nin forfeited because of serious heart problems. Osamu was bored that he didn't get to fight.

Shinosuke vs Kiba

The two contestants faced each other in the arena, each of them having one thought in mind: victory.

"cough-Begin-cough." the referee said.

Kiba was thinking that it was going to be an easy match with Akamaru on his side.

"C'mon, Akamaru. We can defeat this guy!" Kiba said. He then started to spin, and tried to attack Shinosuke, but he surprised the Inuzuka by activating his Byakugan. Being the Ultimate ninja, the doujutsu was expected. The Hyuuga genin were shocked at the Asuka's Hyuuga fighting style being deployed.

"Kaiten!" Shinosuke said as he spun around, knocking Kiba down. He then gave Akamaru a pill, and his fur began to grow, and turning into another Kiba. Shinosuke smirked when they were about to do a "Gatsuuga!" attack. He then responded with an attack that surprised them all.

"Hakkeshou Fuuten!" Shinosuke yelled as a gust of wind had blown off the two Inuzuka copies into the side. They tried again, but Shinosuke had another move trying out.

"Hakkeshou Katen!" he yelled as a flaming vortex had radiated, causing Kiba and Akamaru to dodge. They fought again, only to encounter another elemental version of the Kaiten.

"Hakkeshou Suiten!" he yelled as a whirlpool had engulfed the arena, causing both contestants and audience to get drenched.

"Dammit, this is just like Neji's kaiten, but with elemental affinity as well? How the hell am I supposed to defeat this guy?" Kiba asked. They attacked again, but Shinosuke was grinning again.

"Hakkeshou Raiten!" Shinosuke yelled as the two Kibas were electrocuted. "Hakkeshou Doten!" the ground began to break, as the earth had formed a barrier, and spun leaving the Inuzuka boy exhausted. Shinosuke then proceeded to launch a Jyuuken.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" he yelled as he struck Kiba's tenketsu. "Two strikes! Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty Two strikes! Sixty Four Strikes!" Before Kiba was about to fall down, he got out his Avatar balde, and did some handseals.

"Doton: Kongōsōha!" he yelled as shards of diamonds had impaled the Inuzuka genin, who now lost.

"Victory, Shinosuke Asuka."

Shikamaru vs Dosu

Unfortunately, Dosu had lost the match when Shikamaru used the Kage Mane and gave him a concussion.

Temari vs Tenten

Tenten was a special weapons expert, but she was thrashed by Temari's wind attacks. Lee got angry, so he tried to kick the fan, but she kicked him in the chest, causing Gai to interfere.

Amaya vs Shino

Unlike other girls, Amaya wasn't scared of bugs.

"Begin!" the referee said.

Amaya made some handseals, and called out. "Fuuton: Hurricane spear jutsu!"

The huge gust of wind struck at the Aburame, who simply vanshed in a thousand sea of bugs. She then proceeded to use an bug repellant jutsu, causing the Aburame to tense a little.

"Hyouton: Haryu Moko!" Amaya yelled as a dragon shaped tiger had pounced on the Aburame.

"This person fights on the long range. Not to mention that she has a bug repellant jutsu activated. This match is very tough." Shino thought, then raised his hand. "I give up."

"Victory, Amaya Musashi."

Hinata vs Neji

This match was so interesting, that the Hyou team had betted the Side branch of the Hyuuga clan to win, while the Suna team betted the Main branch to win. Hinata and Neji battled each other ferociously like what the match between Kira and Shinn, ony both of the battlers knew each other's weaknesses. In the end, Neji was proclaimed the winner, but Hinata almost died in that match.

Gaara vs Lee

This match was basically one person moving vs one person standing still. Lee had opened up the eight gates, but Gaara managed to injure the spandex wearing freak in the arm and leg. Gaara was proclaimed the winner, but Gai was distraught that Lee may never be a ninja again.

Chouji vs Masahiro

The match was one sided, in favor of Masahiro. Basically, he made Chouji a living soccer ball, and kicked him around. It was intersting to have his clones play soccer with Chouji in meat tank mode as the ball. Needless to say, Masahiro won.

Mystery leaf nin vs Machiko

Machiko won by default, because the mystery leaf nin was too scared to face her in combat.

Naruto vs mystery leaf nin

This nin had a grudge against Naruto, so he stayed. His name is Minoru Tanaka.

"Get ready, you worthless demon, because you will die!" Minoru yelled as he charged at Naruto, but he kicked him in the face.

"I'm ready, you scumbag!" Naruto yelled as he activated his Nehangan, up to Level Two. Both contestants had charged at each other, until Minoru was about to unleash a barrage of explosive kunais, when Naruto activated the Level Three Nehangan, as well as a sapphire SEED had burst. He deflected the explosive kunais, whih exploded, causing both contestants to hit the wall. Naruto then activated the fourth level of the Nehangan, and as well as the Rinnegan, causing a shock among the audience. In the end, Naruto defeated Minoru with a kick in the chest with full force.

"Victory, Naruto Uzumaki."

After that, the thirteen finalists had gathered around the Sandaime, and explained the process of the finals. Here's the result of the contestants:

-Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga

-Amaya Musashi vs Kin Tsuchi

-Tayuya vs Machiko Kobayashi

-Masahiro Fujikawa vs Sabaku no Kankuro

-Sabaku no Temari vs Osamu Takenaka

-Sabaku no Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha

-Shikamaru Nara vs Shinosuke Asuka

That will be all!

* * *

Well, Kira and Cagalli will still survive, but Athrun will be very pissed off at Shinn after Angel Down. Next chapter, he would defect (spoilers!), and the ZAFT fleet will help in the invasion of Konoha. Next chapter will have the debut of the mass produced machines of the pro-ZAFT nations taking part in the battle, as well as the assault warships that would resemble the Minerva will also take place. Thank you!


	17. Chunin Exams Part Two, Defections and Ga

Welcome to the 17th Chapter of the story Demons and Coordinators! Before we start the fic, I'll throw in the new mobile suit techs, as well as the new training regimen for all the Hyou teams as well as the ZAFT forces' first meeting with the ninjas face to face.

**MGRAF-X10A Nightmare**

**Overall height: 18.03 m**

**Weight: 72.0 tons**

**Armor: Phase Shift, anti beam coating**

**Armament: MMI-GAU2 Picus 77 m CIWS x2, M100 Balaena plasma cannon mounted on wings x2, MA-M01 Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MM1-M15 Xiphias railgun, beam shield generator x1, MA-M20 beam rifle x1, EQFU-4X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings x8 can be multiplied to 16 (Each carry a beam assault cannon x1**

**Power plant: ultracompact nuclear fission reactor**

**Equipment: Neutron Jammer Canceler, HiMAT**

**Pilot: Naruto Uzumaki**

**MGRAF-X09A Berserker**

**Overall height: 18.04 m**

**Weight: 72.1 tons**

**Armor: Phase Shift, anti beam coating**

**Armament: MM1-GAU1 Sagittus CIWS x2, MA-M01 Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MA-M20 beam rifle x1, M200 Hyaku plasma cannon x2 mounted on back, beam shield generator x1**

**Power plant: ultra compact nuclear fission reactor**

**Equipment: Neutron Jammer Canceler**

**Pilot: Shinosuke Asuka**

**MGRAF-X13A Kinkou**

**Overall height: 18.05 m**

**Weight: 72.5 tons**

**Armor: Phase Shift, anti beam coating**

**Armament: MM1-GAU3 CIWS x2, MA-M01 Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, DRAGOON systems x4 (Shiranui based pack), beam shield generator x1, M400 Byaku high energy beam rifle**

**Power Plant: ultra compact nuclear fission reactor**

**Equipment: Neutron Jammer Canceler, HiMAT**

**Pilot: Amaya Musashi**

**ZGMF-X64S Genesis**

**Head height: 18.88 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Armament: MMI GAU27D 32 mm CIWS x2, MGX-2236 Super Callidus beam cannon mounted on chest x1, MA-M02G Super Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MM1-M15 Xiphias 3 railgun, beam shield generator x2, MA-M22KF combinable beam rifle x2, EQFU-4X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings x8 can be multiplied to 16 (Each carry a beam assault cannon x1**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Powerplant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Pilot: Yzak Joule**

**ZGMF-X73S Exodus**

**Head height: 18.9 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Powerplant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Armaments: MMI GAU26D 32 mm CIWS x2, Fatum backpack fight pack x1 (MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon x2, MA-M02 Super Lacerta beam saber x2, MR-Q17X Griffon 2 Beam blade x2, MA-MO2G Super Lacerta lifter tip beam saber x1, composite beam shield generator x1, beam boomerang/saber x2, MA-M1911 high energy beam rifle, M200 Hyaku plasma cannon x2 mounted on back**

**Pilot: Dearka Elsman**

**ZGMF-X45S Housenka**

**Head height: 18.9 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Powerplant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Armaments: MMI GAU26D 32 mm CIWS x2, MA-M02 Super Lacerta beam saber x2, MR-Q17X Griffon 2 Beam blade x2, MA-MO2G Super Lacerta lifter tip beam saber x1, composite beam shield generator x1, beam boomerang/saber x2, MA-M1911 high energy beam rifle, M200 Hyaku plasma cannon x2 mounted on back, "Claymore" anti ship sword x1**

**Pilot: Shiho Hahnenfuss**

**ZGMF-X90S Hakubo**

**Head height: 18.9 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Power Plant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Armament: MMI GAU27D 32 mm CIWS x2, MGX-2236 Super Callidus beam cannon mounted on chest x1, MA-M02G Super Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MM1-M15 Xiphias 3 railgun, beam shield generator x2, MA-M22KF combinable beam rifle x2, EQFU-4X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings x8 can be multiplied to 16 (Each carry a beam assault cannon x1**

**Pilot: Tomislav Zvonkovic**

**ZGMF-X89S Taiyou**

**Head height: 18.9 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Power Plant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Armaments: MMI GAU26D 32 mm CIWS x2, Fatum backpack fight pack x1 (MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon x2, MA-M02 Super Lacerta beam saber x2, MR-Q17X Griffon 2 Beam blade x2, MA-MO2G Super Lacerta lifter tip beam saber x1, composite beam shield generator x1, beam boomerang/saber x2, MA-M1911 high energy beam rifle, M200 Hyaku plasma cannon x2 mounted on back**

**Pilot: Igor Dimitrovic**

**MZGRAMF-X9927A Herrenvolk**

**Head height: 18.9 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Power Plant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Armament: MMI GAU27D 32 mm CIWS x2, MGX-2236 Super Callidus beam cannon mounted on chest x1, MA-M02G Super Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MM1-M15 Xiphias 3 railgun, beam shield generator x2, MA-M22KF combinable beam rifle x2, EQFU-4X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings x16 can be multiplied to 32 (Each carry a beam assault cannon x1)**

**Pilot: Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen of the Mokushi Mercenary Unit**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Chunin Exams Part Two, Defections and Gathering

When the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team had arrived at the port of Kirigakure, the Mizukage was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Kirigakure, firends in ZAFT." the Mizukage said as the Minerva had docked at the port. When the crew came in, Talia shook hands with the Mizukage, and Arthur saluted him.

"I'm Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva, and this officer beside me is Arthur Trine the Deputy Captain." she said.

"I was told by your leader of the Land of the Hourglass for your fleet to meet him at the base in Oto." the Mizukage said. "Orochimaru-sama is currently having a meeting with the Kazekage, Hyoukage, and your leader right now."

"WE'll have to meet Chairman Durandal in Oto then." Talia replied.

When the ZAFT fleet sailed for Oto, the Joule team was chatting excitedly with Shinn about his latest 'kills' at the Strike Rouge and the Freedom.

"I can't believe it. That I can actually defeat the Freedom and the Strike Rouge." Shinn said.

"We're all proud of you, Shinn. So proud, that I would even recommend you, Lunamaria, and Rey for position of FAITH, as well as promotion." Yzak said.

"Yeah, the person that came close to defeating the Freedom was our old CO, who's gone wacko. No offense Rey, but he went insane." Dearka said as Rey and Lunamaria walked by.

"Rau has been a great father figure for me." Rey said. "He has even taught me about how to pursue a healthy relationship."

"Yeah. By the way, it's best if you guys left Athrun alone, especially after what we all saw. It kinda affected him." Lunamaria said, but a minute later, Athrun came up to them, looking angry. He then grabbed Shinn by the collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you asshole?" Shinn asked angrily.

"You bastard. Kira wasn't even trying to kill you!" Athrun yelled.

"He did try to kill me, Athrun. And not only that, the bitch Attha also tried to kill me. So it was natural that I kill them!" Shinn yelled back.

"That was because you tried to kill him!" Athrun snarled.

"He murdered my family, and left me an orphan, if that's what you haven't known!" Shinn replied angrily. "They believed in what Tukhachevsky had said."

"That was why Cagalli was riled up at what you have said, you moron!" Athrun yelled again. "Haven't you forgotten that it was them that prevented you and your family from becoming mistreated by the Earth Alliance."

"Have you also forgotten that Tukhachevsky could have stopped the invasion of Orb?" Shinn yelled back again. "Anyways, what did you expect me to do? Disarm them, or better yet, let them kill me? Is that what you wanted?!?!!?"

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled as he started to punch the stubborn Asuka, but Yzak grabbed his fist, and shoved him away from Shinn who was being held by Dearka.

"That's enough, Athrun!" Yzak yelled. "We were given orders to sink the legged ship and the Freedom. What's wrong with following orders?"

"You were attacking the ship that helped stop the war!" Athrun yelled.

"And yet they kept on interfering in the battles that we have fought, which is why my team had to stop them." Yzak said.

When the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team had arrived at a naval base in the coast of Oto, the Sound Five was there, along with some renegade Earth Alliance ships. It was rumored that a mercenary fleet was going to join them, and that their ships are as huge as a Gondwana class supercarrier. Orochimaru was ecstatic when Talia and Arthur went ashore.

"Welcome to Oto no Kuni, Gladys-kanchou." Orochimaru said as he shook Takia's hands.

"I'm Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva." Talia said. Then, Arthur saluted to the Otokage.

"Arthur Trine, deputy captain of the Minerva." Arthur said.

"I'm Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin. I'm the current Otokage here, and there's someone that is dying to see you." Orochimaru said. "My spy in Konoha will be meeting up with the Hyou team, as well as bringing them here. The top secret ships that will be deployed in the invasion of Konoha are ready."

"That's great news!" Talia said as they went to the hangar, where Chairman Durandal was waiting for them, along with the rest of the Oto jounin. "What about the Hyou ninjas?"

"They'll arrive tomorrow, when they'll get the new machines. The reason is because the Yuki no Kuni were requesting those machines, and I heard the Snow Princess had training in mobile suit combat. Kind of like the Princess of Orb."

"Speaking of which, I am very proud of all of you that have worked hard to bring an end to this war." Durandal said as he greeted the Joule team that had accompanied the Minerva bridge crew. "And I have something to give to Shinn Asuka, Tomislav Zvonkovic, and Yzak Joule."

The three officers came in front of him, and stood at attention. They were pinned with a decoration, which was the Order of Nebula.

"Congratulations, Shinn Asuka, Tomislav Zvonkovic, and Yzak Joule." Durandal said. "And another Order of Nebula for Rey Za Burrel, for his contribution to his part in preparing Shinn for the Operation: Angel Down." He pinned the decoration to Rey's uniform.

"I also have here two appointments for FAITH. Shinn Asuka, and Rey Za Burrel, please come here." Durandal said. He then pinned the FAITH badge on both redcoats, and saluted to them, who saluted back. "And a promotion to Rey Za Burrel from Redcoat to White Coat." He handed Rey a case with the ZAFT white coat inside.

"And will you all come to the next hangar please? I have some new machines to show and to give." he said.

"It's not everyday we get this kind of excitement." Orochimaru said. When they reached the next room in the hangar, they were surprised to see seven machines completed. The other three were safely hidden for the Hyou team to receive.

"These machines are the ZGMF-X42S Destiny on the first column. And the ZGMF-X666S Legend on the second column. The others that would follow are the ZGMF-X64S Genesis, ZGMF-X45S Housenka, ZGMF-X73S Exodus, ZGMF-X90S Hakubo, and the ZGMF-X89S Taiyou. These machines are superior to every other machines that ZAFT had built." Durandal said. "The Destiny would be yours, Shinn."

"Wow! Thank you, Mr. Chairman! I won't let you down, Mr. Chairman!" Shinn said enthustiastically.

"The Legend would be made for Athrun Zala, but Commander Joule notified me of Rey's special ability. So the Legend would be assigned to Commander Za Burrel." Durandal said.

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman." Rey said.

"The Genesis would be Commander Joule's had they successfully stolen the prototypes from an unknown organization. One of those machines were already made for Athrun, and the other one we don't know who it's going to be." Durandal explained. "The Exodus was made for Ensign Elsman, the Housenka was made for Commander Hahnenfuss, the Hakubo was made for Commander Zvonkovic, the Taiyou was made for Commander Dimitrovic, and many other new machines were made for Hibiki's team."

"Well, how are these machines superior, Mr. Chairman?" Talia said as she looked at those new machines.

"They were created from the blueprints that the Cominterg had acquired, as well as from Tukhachevsky's government in Orb, which was distributed to the anti-LOGOS nations on Earth." Durandal said. "These machines are going to be assigned to the Minerva, of course. Except the Hakubo and the Taiyou, which will be with the Zvonkovic team. And last thing, we shall meet with our next friend and guest, who is a mercenary leader that commands a huge fleet equipped with advanced technology and mobile suits. His name is Field Marshal Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen." They came up to the Otokage's office, and saw the same man that the Minerva saw in the transmitter back in Dubrovnik. He came up to them, and saluted.

"Velcome. I'm Field Marshal Ostersund-Jorgensen, und I'm the mercenary leader that Chairman Durandal had mentioned earlier." he said as he shook hands with Talia, and Arthur. "No need to tell me your names, Capt. Gladys, and Deputy Capt. Trine."

"Well, what brings you here in Otogakure?" Talia asked.

"Ve vere planning on an invasion plan of the village of Konoha." Ostersund-Jorgensen said. "I was assigned to a superior machine that vould rival even the current ZAFT machines, und as vell as the Orb machines. The DOM troopers that ve had captured from Terminal vere going to be a gift to Suna's mobile suit group."

"Of course, the Yondaime Kazekage had agreed on the invasion plan." Orochimaru said. "The Sandaime Hyoukage would contribute some of his forces, including the eleven warshps that was designed for Hyou."

"Well, when can we meet with the Suna and Hyou representatives?" Arthur said.

"Tomorrow, on the border between Oto, Ka, and Rai." Orochimaru said. "This man had a fleet that he will use in the invasion plan. Soon, Konoha would be punished for their crimes."

"Vell, my new ships are the latest Pangea-class assault motherships, vhich is capable of both Earth und space combat." The Nordic looking man replied. "They are as big as the Gondwana, but battle vorthy like the Minerva. My ship is called the Pangea itself, because that ship vas the first one to be deployed."

"Wow, how many of these ships that you have under your command?" Talia asked.

"I command about 99 of them." he replied, and there were gasps. "Vell, you see. I am a mercenary leader, so I get paid for any vork that ve do."

"So, you thrive on riches, but you sought to help us." Durandal said. "For what purpose?"

"For the preservation of humanity. I am also supporting you views for a better vorld." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied. "Vell, ve better get down to business."

They discussed the plans for the invasion, in which the Minerva will start the attack when the signal is going to be sighted.

The next day, Mamoru was teaching his team some new techniques. He got Naruto tolearn the jutsus that his father had invented, such as the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Naruto's elemental affinity increased from three to six, and was now another Avatar user like Shinosuke. As a result, he had created the Hyouton Rasengan, Fuuton Rasengan, Katon Rasengan, Raiton Rasengan (which almost resembled the Raikiri or the Chidori, but the chakra was spinning), Suiton Rasengan, and the Doton Rasengan. Shinosuke had managed to learn a few more kinjutsus, such as the Kaze no Kisu (yes, it's from Inuyasha, along with the Kongosoha), Bakuryuha, and more elemental attacks that were based on the Kongosoha. Amaya also improved in her long range combat, as well as her melee combat. They were about to finish, when they were interrupted by two people, one of them wearing glasses, and the other one was the person that Naruto was surprised to see.

"Mamoru-sama. Orochimaru-sama expects you four in Otogakure at once." he said.

"All right, Kabuto." Mamoru said. Koyuki then saw Mamoru and Naruto, and asked them a question.

"Since our nation doesn't have a mobile suit corps, can you give us the machines?" she asked.

"You'll have to ask the Sandaime Hyoukage for that." Mamoru said.

"I have already consulted with him, and he said yes. Because tomorrow, your team will be given new machines." Koyuki said. "Good luck in your Chunin Exams, Naruto-kun, and Amaya-itoko."

"Thanks." Amaya said. "Tomorrow, can we go to Oto?"

"We'd better." Mamoru said. "We also have to meet up with the ZAFT forces on the possible top secret plan."

The next day, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki went to Otogakure by their mobile suits. When they reached the hangar, Orochimaru and the Sound Five was there to greet them, Tayuya among them despite Kin's protests that she has to stay to train some more. The Minerva crew was also there, especially Shinn. When the genin got off their machines, Shinosuke and Shinn faced each other filled with happiness.

"It's been so long, cousin." Shinosuke said.

"Yeah, I heard that you're doing great." Shinn replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened to obachan and ojisan, as well as Mayu-itoko." Shinosuke replied. "My manners, I'm Shinn's younger cousin, Shinosuke Asuka."

The Minerva pilots and crew introduced themselves, and they were so excited to have met another relative of Shinn's. Chairman Durandal then came upon the three genin.

"Welcome again, Naruto Uzumaki." Durandal said as he led the three genin into another hangar, where they'll be assigned to their machines. "I heard from the Princess of Yukino Kuni that she requested mobile suits, and I'm glad you guys are going to giveit up for her sake."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman. Because I loved her along with Tayuya-chan." Naruto said.

"I'm also considering getting some of our people to build new machines for the Sound Five, as long as I have the permission from the Otokage." Durandal said.

"Not at all. Besides, it's better than a GOUF Ignited." Orochimaru said. "On the dull side, I received a message from our spies on the Outside. It seems that my old teammate Jiraiya had taken in two people. Both of them had connections to the ship that docked in Ka no Kuni."

"So Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha were still alive?" Durandal said. "It was better that the Freedom and the Strike Rouge were destroyed, but the Archangel had somewhat fooled us."

"Well, Jiraiya has a hut close to the coast of eastern Eurasia." Orochimaru said. "He spends time there if he decides to stay in the Outside world."

"We'd better get down to the hangar, and show the genin of Hyou the new machines." Durandal replied.

They reached a hangar, where three new Gundams were standing. The lights were turned on, and it was a majestic sight.

"The MGRAF-X09A Berserker, The MGRAF-X10A Nightmare, and the MGRAF-X13A Kinkou Gundams. All are based on the first ZAFT prototypes that were built during Patrick Zala's rule." Durandal said. "The Berserker is based on the original Justice, along with the Oowashi Akatsuki that was going to be given to the Princess of Orb. That machine will be yours, Shinosuke."

"Thanks." Shinosuke said. "Mr. Chairman."

"The Nightmare is based on the original Freedom, along with its successor the Strike Freedom. The machine will be yours, Naruto." Durandal said.

"All right, thank you, Mr. Chairman." Naruto said.

"And your machine, Amaya, is based on the Providence, but it's mixed in with the Shiranui Akatsuki. You do have the same ability as most Newtypes, right?" Durandal asked.

"Yes, Mr. Chairman." Amaya said.

"Very well. Within one month, you three must prepare for the final part of the Chunin Exams, and then the invasion starts." Orochimaru said. "The Sound Five will be under you command for a bit."

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru." Talia said.

"Well, we'd better all get some rest." Arthur said. "What about the mercenary leader?"

"He went back to space, and helped surveil the Mendel colony. I'm quite glad to say that he helped apprehend someone who's going to look for my old stuff." Durandal mused.

"What about the prisoner?" Talia said.

"Miriallia Haww, the ex-Archangel member. I see. Well, in that case, you guys may continue holding her captive." Durandal said.

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman." Arthur said as the Minerva crew and pilots saluted.

Within the next three days, everything was going to be peaceful, until Meer Campbell, who was tagging along with Durandal in Oto came up to Athrun, holding a picture.

"Please don't betray us!" Meer said. "Show us that you still support us."

"I won't be a puppet to anyone anymore." Athrun said as the Security knocked on the door. "Would Athrun Zala please come out? We wnat to ask you some questions."

"So this is how it's supposed to be." Athrun said. "Very well then, I'll have to run away."

Athrun crashed out of the window, confusing the soldiers that came in. They looked out the window, only to be kicked in by the defecting Zala. He then ran to another room, with Meyrin occupying it. She was about to scream, but he held her mouth shut.

"I want you to scream when I say so, and tell them that I held a gun at your head, all right?" Athrun asked. Meyrin hesitated, but he decided to point a gun at her head, causing her to scream. The same soldiers then came to the room, only to find Athrun missing.

"He pointed a gun at my head!" Meyrin sobbed. "He threatened me."

"Well, we've got a good runner." one soldier said. "Alert the Otokage, and send the Sound Five to the border."

They notified Orochimaru, who then notified Durandal, and the Minerva crew. Yzak, Dearka, and Zvonkovic along with his squad went to grab their guns.

"Why did he have to run away again?!?!" Yzak yelled.

"I dunno." Dearka said. "It's just like the first war again."

When they reached the hangar, they cornered Athrun, who fired on them with a captured rifle. Zvonkovic then opened fire with his AK-110 rifle, sending a rapidfire with a 300 mm round. Rey also came along to try to stop him from defecting.

"You're running away. Again." Rey said.

"Why, Rey?" Athrun asked.

"This is unacceptable. You're netraying Gilbert's trust." Rey replied again as he fired his rifle again and Zvonkovic continued to fire his Kalashnikov rifle until he ran out, and got out a fresh round of ammo. The Sound Five plus Team Tsukasa-Hibiki also went to their aid, and tried to capture Athrun, but he fired his rifle at the incoming kunai thrown by Naruto.

"Why did you have to run away from your comrades, you traitorous scum?" Naruto yelled as he made a handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There were five Narutos ready to fight Athrun, but he shot the clones in the arm, leaving the real Naruto. Shinosuke then tried to bring his Avatar blade down to him. Just as Athrun was about to be sliced, the same white haired man they saw at the coast of Petropavlovsk Kamtchakskiy used his kunai to block the sword. Orochimaru then turned to the newcomer.

"It's been a long time, Jiraiya." Orochimaru said.

"You're not getting away with this, Orochimaru." Jiraiya yelled as he aimed a kick at the snake Sannin, only to be kicked by Mamoru.

"You're facing me, you perverted toad!" Mamoru yelled as he made a handsign. "Suiton: Teppodama!" Large amounts of water had burst right into the toad Sannin.

"You in the red coat, run to the gate, and two people will meet you." Jiraiya said as Athrun started to run. Yzak and Dearka chased after him, and Shinn was wondering what was going on. He found out that Athrun had defected, and he had to track down the traitor. He also ran alongside the ex-Le Creuset veterans, and they saw the two people they thought were dead. Kira and Cagalli came by to meet Athrun, and were going to be killed.

"Athrun, you come to Cagalli, while I hold them off." Kira said as he got out his pistol. Naruto and Shinn were about to kick the Ultimate Coordinator, but he twisted their arms, and sent them back. Shinn then tried to shoot him in the head, but he dodged. Shinn then saw the blonde haired Attha.

"You bitch! You're dead!!!" Shinn yelled as he tried to shoot her. Kira was enraged, so he tried to shoot Shinn in the chest, when Shinosuke used a kunai to jam the pistol.

"Shinn, help me out here!" Shinosuke said. Meanwhile, Naruto had activated his Nehangan Level Three mode, and chased Athrun to the border, where some Atthaist Orb soldiers were standing guard. The Sound Five had already killed them by the time Athrun had already crossed the border.

"I'm not going to the Earth Forces. I'm going to the Archangel." he said as he, Kira, Cagalli, and Jiraiya had ran to the coast, where the Archangel had docked.

"At least we can kill him in battle should they defend Konoha." Shinosuke said.

"This isn't the first time Athrun has defected." Yzak said. "Still, it wasn't pretty what we had witnessed."

"And to top it off, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin had arrived o help the traitor." Mamoru said as he came in a minute later. "This is a long night."

* * *

Yay! Next chapter will be the final part of the Chunin exams! As well as the invasion of Konoha, which will be the first debut of the nuclear powered Gundams. Stayed tuned! Please review!

Should I get over 100 reviews on this fic, I'll write an epilog of this story.


	18. Chunin Exams Part Three and Invasion

Welcome to the 18th chapter of Demons and Coordinators! However, this fic would be the longest, since I plan to delay the fast updates, until I could write about 5,000 to 6,000 words in this story. Plus, I'm moving to my new place, so I won't be able to write the story faster during this time, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways, this chapter will focus on the Chunin exams Final Round, as well as the invasion of Konoha, which will be the main mission of the altered Operation: Fury. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Chunin Exams Part Three and Invasion of Konoha 

During the last three nights, the Hyou genin were restless about what they had just witnessed. One of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha had aided a traitor of ZAFT, and would have gone to the Archangel. The news of Athrun Zala's whereabouts were unconfirmed, but one thing for sure. He carefully avoided areas that are pro-ZAFT, and would have known about the defection. Shinosuke and Shinn were mad about it, and Naruto had missed his chance to kill Kira Yamato. When Team Tsukasa-Hibiki and the Sound Duo plus Tayuya had gone back to Konoha, they fell asleep when they reached their hotel room. The flute playing kunoichi was steaming mad.

"What the fuck is wrong with that blue-haired traitor?" Tayuya asked angrily. "He used to be loyal to ZAFT, but now he betrayed his own comrades."

"My cousin's friend told me that this incident wasn't the first time that ZAFT had dealt with this defection." Shinosuke said as he and Naruto came in to the Oto room.

"That sucks like shit, you know." Tayuua replied angrily. "For a soldier to betray his own comrades, that's even worse than being a scum, which I would consider heinous."

"I never liked seeing someone defect, but what can we do?" Naruto asked. "He fought for what he believed in, but that view isn't compatible with our views."

"You're right, whisker boy." Tayuya replied.

"We still have two more weeks until the finals. That means we have to practice a lot if we want to advance." Shinosuke said. "This year, there are only two contestants from Konoha."

"Proves my theory that Konoha nin are weak, compared to Oto, or even Hyou." Kin said. "The kunoichi that I've faced wasn't worth beating. I swear to Kami that all she does is fawn over that Uchiha doucebag."

"Yeah, we did kick their asses back in the Forest of Death." Dosu said. "It wasn't until the rest of those Konoha roaches showed up that we had to go away."

"We still have to practice with our new machines that we have acquired in Oto." Shinosuke said. "It's most likely that we have to battle in our new Gundams soon. Plus Yukigakure has trained its people in mobile suit tactics with the Gundams we gave them, plus the ZAFT machines that they donated."

"But Konoha might have other Gundams as well." Naruto said. "With the pink haired bitch pissed off at me, she'll try to acquire a deadlier machine than just a plain Windam."

"We still have the advantage, because of the huge amount of firepower that our side had acquired." Kin said. "ZAFT, plus the renegade Earth Alliance forces, and the Orb forces that were fighting alongside ZAFT."

"Those assholes would be better off to hell." Tayuya said.

They chatted for the rest of the night, and resumed to train in the morning. Meanwhile, Kira and Cagalli were escorting Athrun to the Archangel, which was docked in the coast of Ka no Kuni that were anti-Alliance dominated. Jiraiya was also escorting them, while standing guard in the ship. When Murrue saw them, she rushed to the group.

"Are you guys okay?" Murrue asked.

"We ran into some huge trouble in Otogakure. I never knew Orochimaru would resort to this tactic." Jiraiya replied. "By the way, I'm Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha."

"I'm Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel." Murrue said. "As you can see, we are short on crew, and we can't find any more recruits. Almost all of the qualified officers have sided with Tukhachevsky."

"Yeah, but something tells me that there are some officers that survived." Jiraiya replied as an Orb colonel came onboard.

"I'm Colonel Todaka, Orb forces." the newcomer said. "We have decided to aid your efforts, Captain Ramius."

"Thank you for the help." Murrue said.

"A very few officers chose to desert Tukhachevsky's forces, but he still got some elite officers who trusts him." Cagalli said. "We still need to bust out Miriallia out of the Minerva."

"Get some Konoha nin to do that, but some genin are still in the Chunin exams." Jiraiya said. "Wait, my old sensei had just notified the Orb forces docked in the area that they'll send Gai's team minus the Hyuuga."

Team Gai minus Neji had went to Oto disguised as ZAFT olive ground troopers. They managed to penetrate the defenses that was installed in Oto, but what they didn't know, was that the Sound Four without Tayuya had set up patrol. When they saw the disguised Konoha nin, they engaged Team Gai long enough for the Minerva's security to apprehend them. Needless to say, they were caught and thrown in the brig, but kicked the guards, and busted out Miriallia.

"Hop on my back, Miss." Gai said. Miriallia hesitantly climbed on his back, and tried to run, but the Joule team had chased after them up to the border, and were forced to let them go. They went back to the Archangel, and went to the bridge.

"Retrieval mission completed." Gai said.

"Hi, everyone!" Miriallia said as all of the Archangel crew went to the released woman.

"It's been long, Miriallia." Kira said.

"Well, I learned a lesson in my captivity." the Terminal agent said. "And that is not to wander around ZAFT bases."

"Since Lacus and Waltfeld are in space, you'll need to go up there and protect them." Murrue said, but then Newmann the signals officer saw something.

"Incoming heat objects from outer space." he said. Soon, two new machines had docked in the Archangel. Kira, Athrun, and the rest of the crew went down to the hangar, and looked at the majestic machines. Out of one of the machines, Lacus came down from the machine that was assigned to be Athrun's machine.

"Sorry, everyone. You see, Commander Waltfeld and I had a hard time trying to deliver these machines because of a mercenary fleet." Lacus said.

"That would be the Mokushi Mercenary Unit." Athrun said. Everyone turned to him, who were surprised at the display of the information. "I met the leader, and he had planned something secret. He commands the largest and fastest ships that were ever built."

"Well, what are those machines?" Kira asked.

"The machine on the left is the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom." Lacus said. "The Strike Freedom was almost stolen, and would have been piloted by Yzak, but I made sure that he can't pilot that thing because it is kinda complicated even for him."

"Same old Yzak." Athrun said. "The machine on the right is the Justice?"

"Yep. The ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice is yours to pilot, Athrun. Kira would be piloting the Freedom of course." Lacus replied.

"I'd better get started on upgrading the O.S. on my new machine. Thanks, Lacus." Kira said as he kissed her in the cheek. He then went to the machine and started to type in the new specs. Athrun did the same thing, and Team Gai were wondering what are they doing.

"It's their new machines. Besides, how else can we defend Konoha if ZAFT has all the advantages?" Murrue asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard, because all of the ZAFT forces have the support of their colonies." Jiraiya said. "Not to mention that Naruto is fighting against Konoha, when he should have been fighting alongside it. Seeing as the treatment that the villagers were going to inflict on him justifies the point why he shouldn't be living in Konoha."

"Wait, I did see him back when Athrun tried to run away from ZAFT." Cagalli said. "Blond hair, blue eyes?"

"Yes, Lady Cagalli." Jiraiya said. "I have to send a message to my other old friend Tsunade about the danger that Konoha is in, since there would a major event that would trigger a war."

In Konoha, a shuttle just landed with Lord Djibril getting off. The Seirans, plus the entire Haruno clan were there to greet him. Kojiro Haruno shook hands with the LOGOS leader.

"Djibril! How are you my friend? Welcome to Konoha." Kojiro said.

"I'm fine here, Kojiro." Djibril said. "I'm sorry for what happened to the Uchiha clan. With a traitor of his clan supprting ZAFT, it's no surprise that his brother is trying to kill him."

"The Haruno clan were so kind to accomodate us, discreetly." Yuuna Roma Seiran said as he shook hands with him. "The Hokage here just opposes what are we doing. He still supports the Atthas, despite the fact that Tukhachevsky dominates Orb."

"Yes, besides that, Tukhachevsky had brainwashed Phantom Pain, and are now fighting alongside him." Djibril said. "My goons are also here."

"We'll do what we can." Kojiro said. "After all, we're also part of a new world order, where Konoha will dominate over all."

"Of course, for the preservation of our blue and pure world." all of the LOGOS group replied. Unknown to them, Tayuya was spying on them while being covered in genjutsu. She slipped out of sight, and reported the meeting to Mamoru.

"Yeah, those bastards met up with the stinking rich Haruno clan." Tayuya said. "We have to notify ZAFT about this."

"You're right." Mamoru said. Then, he got a laptop, and sent a message to the ZAFT forces stationed in Otogakure, and as well to Orochimaru. The snake Sannin then notified Durandal, who decided to stay in Oto until Djibril could be brought to justice.

"Well, this is a good news indeed. We'll wait until the final round of the Chunin Exams. By the way, I have here the Kazekage waiting for us." Orochimaru said as the Yondaime Kazekage and Durandal came in to the room. They discussed the plan regarding the start of the invasion.

"You'll have to disguise yourself as me. You can use my clothes for the time being." The Yondaime Kazekage said. "If you want to kill the Sandaime Hokage, you have to get close to him."

"I have my ways, Kazekage-sama." Orochimaru said. "Durandal-sama, are you going to be at Konoha for Djibril's demise?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Durandal said. "The Minerva would be leading the attack. The mobile suit forces from Hyou, Iwa, and Suna will be in the second wave of the attack. This mission's objective is to kill the Sandaime Hokage, as well as Djibril, and the defeat of the Orb forces that are against Tukhachevsky."

"Yeah." Orochimaru said.

In the morning, the Hyou, Oto and Suna teams that qualified for the finals were constantly training, when they were interrupted by a mob armed with rifles.

"Kill the demons!" one of them shouted.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" said another one. They started to fire their rifles, which missed the teams. Mamoru came to the site of the fighting, and tried to disarm the mob, but they were aggressive enough to chuck a grenade. It was rumored that neo-Nazis from the Outside world were joining in the fray, and tried to kill them. It wasn't until the Sandaine Hokage stopped the fight, that the neo-Nazi faction defied him, and started to fire their rifle in the air, as well as raising up thier arm in a Hitler salute.

"I'm so disgusted at the treatment that we recieved from the villagers. What's worse, is that those Nazis from the Outside world joins in as well." Mamoru said angrily.

"Well, it can't be worse, can it, Mamoru-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It can, since the finals are drawing near as the days slipped by." Mamoru replied. "Not to mention that ZAFT is currently winning the war, something that the LOGOS fascists aren't happy with."

"Those bastards. They kill anyone who opposes the system." Amaya said.

"I heard that the symbol that the Haruno clan has adopted for the new flag of Konoha is a swastika." Shinosuke said. "Why of all the symbols, why did they chose that?"

"They see the swastika as the charm that represents aggressiveness, and the power to kil anyone who's different." Mamoru said. "ZAFT should know about this incident."

Team Tsukasa-Hibiki had reported the incident with some neo-Nazis to the ZAFT forces in Otogakure. Needless to say, Zvonkovic was furious that the remnants of Nazism had made its way into the Hidden Continent.

"Those stinking Nazis showed their faces again, I'll kill them!" Zvonkovic shouted.

"Calm down, comrade. We also inserted Communists in Konoha, and the Nazis would be distracted from their true objective: killing all the nine jinchuuriki." Dimitrovic replied while typing in a new specs in their machines.

"We'd better get ready, because within one week, we have to be stationed in the Hyou-Ka border,as well as stationing some forces on the Oto-Ka border." Zvonkovic said.

In the Minerva, Talia was assessing what happened with the prisoner that escaped.

"It was inevitable. The Archangel were desperate for crews, and the only person qualified for any special thing would be the prisoner that we held." Talia said.

"Still, all of the firepower are on our side." Arthur said. "But with Athrun gone."

"We still got the Joule team, plus Rey has been promoted, so he has his own team with Shinn as the second in command, and he was assigned a squad of mobile suits. There has been a talk of Rey being the next Rau Le Creuset." Talia replied. "It's perfectly natural, being exactly like him."

"Plus the mercenary fleet that would help us." Arthur said. Just then, Rey and Shinn came into the bridge, holding a report on a folder.

"Ma'am, we recieved an info from an Oto genin stationed in Konoha regarding Djibril's whereabouts." Rey reported.

"We already know. We had made an ultimatum regarding the extradition." Arthur replied. "The Sound Five would be creating a barrier when they are deployed from their disguises."

"I also heard that the same unit that we fought over in the Mediterrenean would be fighting alongside us, on behalf of Tukhachevsky's Orb forces. And it is the same team with the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss." Rey replied. "We were ecstatic that the Archangel couldn't get their hands on such an elite team."

"All right, but there should be agents planted in the stadium during the final rounds." Talia said. "Notify Lord Orochimaru about this at once."

"Yes, ma'am!" both officers replied.

When the newly created Za Burrel team went to the Otokage's office to deliver the plan to Orochimaru, he was ecstatic.

"Kukuku. I knew that ZAFT is the best military to rely on." Orochimaru said. "This also counts as a revenge mission for some Hyou nin."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Shinn said.

Meanwhile in Konoha, a week had passed and it's only three days until the final round of the Chunin Exams. Naruto, Shinosuke, Amaya, and Mamoru were training non stop using their Kage Bunshins. They were training, when Baki and his team had arrived. Mamoru then turned to the newcomer.

"Baki, it's been a while." Mamoru said.

"I had discussed the plan with Kabuto regarding the top secret plan." Baki replied quietly. "Has Naruto unlocked the Kyuubi's power?"

"Not yet. I should be able to do that sometime today." Mamoru replied. "And Gaara can be able to transform into the Ichibi no Shukaku?"

"He would, if he knew what the plan was supposed to be." Baki replied. "I'm pleased that ZAFT has sent the captured machines to my team. Temari would be leading the DOM team."

"I also heard that the Yamakage would be piloting a machine called the Mangekyou Gundam. It's based on that Genesis Gundam, but it's less defined than the original." Mamoru said.

"Itachi Uchiha, I see." Baki replied. "Temari had a huge crush on him ever since they first met in Hyougakure during the first meeting with the pro-ZAFT kages."

"Not to mention that they have been engaged through an arranged marriage." Mamoru said as Matsuhito came in.

"That would be a beneficial agreement between Suna and Yama. The Sharingan would be given to Suna for all we know." Matsuhito said. "Mamoru-san, don't you have to go back to training?"

"Yeah. Listen, Baki. We'd better go back." Mamoru said.

"All right. See you in the finals." Baki said as his team had gone back. Mamoru then proceeded to lead Naruto to a secluded part of the mountain.

"All right, Naruto. It's high time that I taught you the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Here's how to do it." Mamoru said as he made some handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Within a puff of smoke cleared, there stood a dragon with icy wings.

"This dragon has a scroll that would allow you to sign as a bonding contract." Mamoru said. Naruto then signed the scroll in his own blood. Then, he faced his sensei. "This jutsu requires Kage-level amount of chakra, so it's better to clear out your regular chakra. That means you'll have to pummel your clones. All right?"

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei." Naruto said. "Wait a minute. I only have one reserve of chakra. How can I be able to use chakra if all of them are gone?"

"That's when the chakra within the beast inside you comes in handy." Mamoru said. "Remember the mission to the Nami no Kuni? You've unlocked the Kyuubi's power. So you need to do it again."

"All right." Naruto said as he made a handsign. "Taju kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

Soon, there were two thousand Narutos and the real Naruto had got out his Bijuujin. He then made some handsigns, and yelled out: "Doton: Kongosoha!" Soon, the clones were impaled by the barrage of diamonds that came out of the sword.

"I'm ready." Naruto said as he made the handsigns required to summon. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke, and then when it cleared, there was a baby dragon

"Well, that didn't went well." Naruto said.

"The only way to unlock your power within the Bijuu is to experience anything that is a total danger to your life." Mamoru said as he led Naruto down to a gorge that has slimy wet walls. "I'm sorry to do this, but you have to turn the key yourself." He then shoved Naruto into the gorge, and as soon as he fell down, he was in a sewer again. He ran through the sewer, into the cage of the Kyuubi.

**"Kit, did you need to unlock my power again? Now that you've unlocked the Nehangan, my power might corrupt the Nehangan."** the Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, I already know about the Kinkou and the Ankoku." Naruto said. "And I have the Rinnegan as well."

**"I'll give you another doujutsu that can be a fusion of the Rinnegan and the Nehangan, but it wouldn't be affected with the demonic aura taht I would emit. It's called the Shinigamigan, or the Eye of the Death God. By the way, here comes the Shinigami himself."** the Kyuubi replied as a grim reaper like spirit came.

"I'm what they call the Shinigami." it said. "Since you've got a pure heart, I'll grant you my power. You also know that you have to die in order for new life to be born, right?"

"Hai, Shinigami-sama. I'll even embrace death if I have to." Naruto said.

"Not today, though." Shinigami said. "Close your eyes, and feel the power flowing through."

Naruto closed his eyes, and felt a surge of power flowing through. As soon as the pain was over, Naruto bowed to the Shinigami, and was about to leave for the real world when it spoke again.

"I have also given you my chakra reserves. Use it well." Shinigami said.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he left for the real world. He then found enough strength to do another round of summoning. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Soon, there were seven dragons representing each elemental affinity. Naruto flew up on top of the Avatar dragon, and grabbed Mamoru and flew back.

"Naruto, I'm proud of you! I knever knew you can summon all seven of these dragons!" he yelled as they flew back to Konoha. When they arrived back to their hotel room, Shinosuke and Amaya were already sleeping. Naruto then fell asleep for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

The big day had arrived, the final round of the Chunin Exams. When Naruto came into the field, there were racial hatred going off the audience. 

"Go to hell, demon!"

"Die, you useless monster!"

"Sieg Heil!" said the neo-Nazis as they threw Molotov cocktails at the blond, who dodged them, causing a fire.

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" all the audience yelled. The referee then signalled for the two contestants to begin their match, and the rest of the contestants are to be in the stage.

Naruto vs Neji

Naruto stood facing the Hyuuga prodigy, with a calm face.

"You should give up. Fate has favored me to win this match." Neji said confidently, which caused Naruto to smirk.

"Hey, did your Byakugan foresaw this?" Naruto said as he took off his robe, revealing a green spandex, and leg warmers. "This is in honor of Rock Lee, who got injured." He then did a nice guy pose, which caused Neji to twitch.

"Ref, give us a few more minutes because I want to face a proper opponent, not another spandex wearing freak!" Neji said angrily. Up in the stage, Gai and Lee were laughing at what Naruto did.

"That's the way!" Gai shouted.

"I did that just for the occassion." Mamoru said as he drank a bottle of grape pop.

When Naruto came back with proper clothes, the ref began the match.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled. There were ten Narutos with swords drawn, ready to charge. He then made a handsign one handed.

"What the? One handed handsigns?" Neji said to himself, with the Byakugan activated.

"Fuuton: Cyclone Blade Jutsu!" the Narutos yelled as they executed their moves from every direction, causing the Hyuuga prodigy to dodge. Neji then stood still.

"I know for a long time that you are a Namikaze, because my clan has known your clan for a long time. You were destined to marry Hinata-sama, but an unpredictable event had happened preventing the marriage from happening." Neji said.

"All right, you ask for it." Naruto said as he activated his Nehangan Level Three. "Nehangan."

The combatants then proceeded to do a taijutsu match that was similar to his last match with Hinata, only this time it was Byakugan vs Nehangan.

"Did your clan know that I was also an Uzumaki as well?" Naruto said as he closed his eyes, and activated another doujutsu. "Rinnegan."

"That is the six ways' eyes!" Neji gritted. "A doujutsu that is even superior to the Byakugan. But a drop out like you can never beat me."

"That's because I'm not the drop out of this place." Naruto said. "Now then, you were attacking me and I had to activate my doujutsu."

"That's right." Neji said as both combatants battled each other. Then, Naruto had a plan that would be extremely risky. He would purposely tire himself long enough for the Hyuuga to close his tenketsu, and when his tenketsu closes, then he can unleash another power. He executed his plan which caused Neji to use the Jyuuken.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" Neji shouted as he struck at Naruto's tenketsu. "Two strikes! Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty Two strikes! Sixty Four Strikes!" He then struck Naruto, but not before a sapphire SEED had burst within the Uzumaki-Namikaze's eyes.

"That was great. tell me, why do you think that fate is pre determined?" Naruto asked. Neji then explained the Hyuuga dark fairy tale, which caused him to fell a little pity, but also filled with hope.

"That's the reason why we're judged by fate? You sound like Chairman Durandal." Naruto said.

"That's because I've been following his ideals. I even know the Destiny Plan!" Neji said, which caused Naruto to gasp.

"Well, there is a man that actually defied fate." Naruto said as he got into the Namikaze fighting stance, with the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through the tenketsu. "I can make the impossible possible." He then charged at the Hyuuga, which caused Neji to go defensive. Naruto then activated the Level Four Nehangan, and did some handsigns.

"Ninpou: Soul Reformation Jutsu!" Naruto said as he looked into the Byakugan, and looked down to his soul. He then cleansed his soul, and then the Hyuuga fainted. "Just note this: we have to know more about ourselves before we can forge our own destiny."

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." There were still anger emitted from the audience, only this time there were kunai and Molotovs thrown into the blond.

Amaya vs Kin

The match was intersting, since both kunoichi were highly tough and competitive. Kin started to dominate the match, but Amaya then proceeded to break the genjutsu. However, since both kunoichi ran out of chakra four hours later, both decided to give up, causing the match to be a draw.

Meanwhile, the Minerva was stationed along the border between Hyou and Ka, when the final round was already broadcasted.

"When the match between the Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara has happened, the signal is sent, and the invasion will begin." Orochimaru said while under the disguise of the Kazekage.

Shinosuke vs Shikamaru

Shikamaru forfeited, causing Shinosuke to get bored.

Tayuya vs Machiko

The match was the same feature as the match between Amaya and Kin. Both kunoichi also lasted for four hours, and the match also ended in a draw.

Kankuro vs Masahiro

Kankuro forfeited because he doesn't want to show his puppet to the enemy, let alone the ally.

Temari vs Osamu

Osamu started to dominate the match, beating Temari early, but she managed to pull a comeback. Needless to say, Osamu almost ran out of chakra when he got Temari trapped, but decided to give up, on account of his chakra would run out.

"Besides, Itachi would beat me if I harmed his girlfriend." Osamu said.

Gaara vs Sasuke

The match began interestingly well. The audience showed their support for the Uchiha, by cursing Gaara. He then started to get real, and managed to beat down Sasuke to an inch, when he was holding a ball of chakra with the bird like chirps echoing. Just as when the match was about to get interesting, one minute until the invasion had started and the Hyou/Suna nin got on their mobile suits. Gaara had to forfeit making Sasuke the winner. The signal was sent! The invasion had begun!

"Parsifals, fire!" Arthur yelled as the Minerva had launched its missiles into the walls of Konoha. ZAFT GuAZuOOTs tore into the gate, launching their missiles.

The Oto jounin then penetrated the defense, and along with them Suna and Hyou nin had also invaded Konoha. The Minerva then proceeded to launch its mobile suits.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny. Launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel, Legend. Taking off!"

"Lunamaria Hawke, Core splendor. I'm going out!"

Talia then turned to Yzak, who was about to launch as well.

"Commander Joule, make sure the Sound Five is in position. Kimminaro will be battling in a mobile suit, so it's only the Sound Four." Talia said.

"Roger that." Yzak said. "Yzak Joule, Genesis. Launching!"

"Dearka Elsman, Exodus. taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Housenks. Let's do it!"

The Zvonkovic team had launched its mobile suits, and tore off after Djibril's hideout. The Hyou nin had launched in their new machines, and quickly destroyed Konoha Strike Daggers, and some Long Daggers.

"Neidharts, fire!" Arthur yelled as the missiles aimed for the Hokage tower.

The ZAFT mobile suits tore quickly through the defenses by the time the remnants of the Seiranist mobile suit force had launched. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Gai saw what happened, and engaged the Oto jounin below. The sandaime Hokage was at the knife point when Orochimaru revealed himself.

"I never knew you'd be pulling this stunt, Orochimaru." Sarutobi said.

"Well, I came here for revenge." Orochimaru said. They went to battle each other, while Jiraiya and Mamoru came to thier friends' aid. Orochimaru was about to summon the three dead kages, when Jiraiya attempted to stop the third coffin from rising but Mamoru stopped him to it.

"I want to see Konoha punished for their crimes by seeing their beloved hero." Mamoru said as the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime Hokage woke up.

"It's been long, Sarutobi-san." the Nidaime said.

"Jiraiya-sensei, it's nice to see you." Minato said.

"Minato." Jiraiya said while being stiff.

"Wake up, Jiraiya!" Sarutobi said. "Orochimaru has summoned three dead kages, and it's big trouble for us!"

Meanwhile, the Archangel had rushed to Konoha with Cagalli recieving the new Akatsuki Gundam. She launched in time to stop Shinn from killing an Orb Murasame.

"Die, Attha!" Shinn roared as a red SEED had burst. He engaged the Akatsuki with his Arondight sword, while Yzak was busy scouting the Archangel. Kira and Athrun had launched in time to help Cagalli when the Joule team had interepted them.

"Prepare to lose, traitor!" Yzak yelled as he got his beam saber, and attempted to stab the FReedom, when Athrun blocked the stab.

"What the hell are you doing, Yzak?" Athrun asked. "You and your team should be fighting alongside us, not against us!"

"You traitor! Don't brainwash me!" Yzak yelled as a grey SEED had burst. Meanwhile, Shinosuke was busy demolishing the towers, and Naruto was busy demolishing the houses. The arrival of the Mokushi Mercenary Unit had shocked the Archangel, because they have firmly sided with ZAFT. What's even worse for the defenders, is that Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss had arrived on the invaders' side. The Invasion of Konoha has begun.

Meanwhile, Mamoru and Orochimaru stood there with the revived kages.

"Orochimaru, it would be better if Minato didn't fight the Sandaime." Mamoru said.

"Why not?" Orochimaru asked.

"I want him to see his own son, and for Naruto to know his parents." Mamoru replied.

"Very well then." Orochimaru replied as the revived Minato and Mamoru went out the barrier, and into the battlefield. Meanwhile, Naruto was busy disabling the machines, when he saw a newcomer. The pilot must have a huge grudge against him.

"Die, demon!" the pilot yelled as he got his beam sword, and attempted to lunge at the Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto then decided to use his beam saber to clash with the new Gundam. "The name's Mizuki, and I will be your executioner for today!"

"Not gonna happen!" Naruto yelled as a sapphire SEED had burst. "I would be killing you today!"

"My Gundam's called the Order Gundam, and it is superior to your pathetic machine!" Mizuki yelled as he fired his beam rifle, which missed the Nightmare, and came close to the Berserker. Shinosuke saw what happened, and rushed to his friend's aid.

"Are you all right?" Shinosuke asked.

"I'm fine here. I got this guy now. Feel free to help me if you want." Naruto said.

"I'm helping." Shinosuke said. He then fired his beam rifle at the Order Gundam, which caused Mizuki to get mad.

"More of you space monsters, huh?" Mizuki saide snidely. "I'll kil you today as well!"

"Not today, you freak!" Shinosuke yelled as a red SEED had burst. "I'm making sure you're sent to hell!"

The Nightmare and the Berserker were engaging the Order, when the Konoha ANBU were confused about the sudden disappearances of their comrades. Soon, Minato and Mamoru were busy hacking through the ANBU. One of them were shocked at what they thought was a dead man attacking.

"Yondaime..." he choked as he died.

"Let's go." Mamoru said.

In the Hokage tower, Djibril was busy hiding because he was nearly killed by the Nightmare Gundam's beam rifle. The Haruno clan were wondering about what happened to the Seirans. They were panicking about how Konoha was going to fall just as Orochimaru had promised.

"Deploy the Destroys!" Djibril ordered. "We have to destroy the opposing forces first, before we can rout them."

"Yes,sir." said one of the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance officers. Soon, there were seven Destroys deployed within Konoha's inner district. Tee Nightmare and the Berserker were still engaging the Order, when they saw the Destiny and the Legend hack through the behemoth machine.

"Shinn, are you guys all right?" Shinosuke asked over the link.

"Yeah. Commander Joule is busy engaging the Freedom, Dearka is busy engaging Athrun, and Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss are helping us." Shinn said. Soon, all of the seven Destroys were defeated. Meanwhile, the Mokushi Mercenary Unit were busy dismantling the walls and towers with their ships. The Minerva was busy engaging the Archangel.

"Tristans, fire!" Arthur yelled as the energy cannon fired at the Archangel, which was deflected.

"New objective recieved: We are to kill Djibril or capture him. He can be anywhere. Target the Hokage tower, the Haruno district, the Uchiha district, and the Hokage Mountain." Talia said as she read a new message.

"Targeting the Hokage tower." Arthur said. "Isolde, fire!"

The naval rifle had fired towards the Hokage tower, which received a slighty small damage. The Archangel then tried to aim for the Minerva.

"Valiants, fire!" Murrue yelled as the plasma cannon had fired its shot towards the Minerva. They were distracted by the Pangea fleet with Ostersund-Jorgensen in his Herrenvolk Gundam.

"Pangea, you are to fire the Tristan and Isolde to the Archangel." the Nordic looking man ordered. "Veapon systems, fire!"

The Archangel were now busy tackling not only the Minerva, but the nine Pangea ships that were joining in the fray. To make matters worse, the Girty Lue had now joined in the fray as well. Neo had already launched in a new powerful Gundam.

"Let's see what the Kage Gundam can do." Neo said as he fired his beam rifle at the incoming Murasame that was foolish to engage him. His machine was based on the Akatsuki. Only this time, it had the same anti-gamma coating like the Genesis Gundam. Speaking of which, the Joule team were bombarding the Hokage mountain with their beam rifles, when the Strike Freedom intercepted. Yzak then started to engage Kira.

"I had enough of you!" Yzak yelled.

"Why are you attacking this place?!?!" Kira yelled.

"Because this place is corrupted by LOGOS!" Yzak yelled back as he fired his railgun, and missed the Strike Freedom, but it damaged a part of the Hokage Mountain. Meanwhile, Shinn and Rey were busy destroying more Murasames and Windams that joined in the defense, and saw Lunamaria and Shiho engaging two Slaughter Daggers.

"Dammit, we're being pushed!" Lunamaria yelled.

"Calm down, Luna." Shiho said. "Yzak, Dearka. Where are you?"

"Engaging the Freedom." Yzak said as he got his beam saber and tried to stab Kira, but he dodged it. Athrun saw what happened, and joined in his friend's defense, only to be ambushed by the Exodus.

"Shinn, Rey. You two are to destroy the Akatsuki Gundam without killing the pilot. We want to give the machine to Itachi Uchiha." Yzak said as he fired his chest cannon at the Freedom.

"Got it." Rey said. "Shinn, let's attack the golden Gundam."

"Roger that." Shinn said. Meanwhile, the Suna siblings on the DOM trooper machines were busy destroying scores of incoming reinforcements from the naval base in Ka no Kuni.

"This is fun!" Kankuro said.

"Better than a GOUF Ignited." temari said.

"Must kill enemy!" Gaara yelled as he fired his beam rifle at an incoming Windam. Back with Team Tsukasa-Hibiki, they were now engaging Mizuki, when the Legend had arrived.

"I'll engage this machine. You three go to the Hokage tower." Rey said.

"Someone cover me, since Shinosuke and Amaya are coming with me." Naruto said.

"All right, I'll get the Zvonkovic team to cover you." Rey said as he opened up a link with the Hakubo. "Commander Zvonkovic. The Hyou nin are requesting for cover. They'll go to the Hokage tower."

"Roger that, I want to kill more Nazis." Zvonkovic said as he fired his beam rifle, killing a Murasame. When Naruto got off the Hokage mountain, he had to kill the Earth Alliance guards that were standing in the doorway. He burst in the room, and saw Djibril.

"You! You're a major threat to our new world order!" Djibril yelled as he started to fire his gun at Naruto, but he dodged it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as five clones appeared. The real Naruto then kicked the LOGOS leader in the back, and flipped him.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

"Naruto Rendan!" The Narutos yelled as Djibril stood beaten and bloodied. Then, he gathered his chakra, and a swirling chakra that is made of ice had formed in his hand.

"HYOUTON RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he struck the spinning icy ball into Djibril's throat, killing him. When he was finished, he and Shinosuke started to go back to their machines along with Amaya, when two elder village council members stopped them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're under arrest for the murder of Lord Djibril-" said one of the elder vilalge council member, but he was knocked out unconscious by Mamoru.

"Are you guys all right?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah. Who is that guy?" Naruto asked while pointing at the revived Namikaze.

"Naruto, this is your long lost father." Mamoru said as Minato cried silently.

"My son." Minato cried as he held Naruto in a fatherly hug.

"Since Djibril is dead, we can sacrifice him." Mamoru replied as he made a handsign. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Soon, there was one coffin that rose, and a red haired woman with a Rinnegan had appeared.

"That woman." Naruto said. "Must be my mom."

"Yes, Naruto." said a panting voice. The group turned to see Nagato/Pein and Konan coming to them.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san." Naruto cried as he hugged his long lost parents.

"Naruto-kun. We are proud of you." Kushina said as tears came from her eyes.

"We promised ourselves that we wouldn't rest in peace until we get a close glance on our living son." Minato said. "And now, we can finally rest easy."

"Goodbye." Naruto sobbed as the long lost parents had disappeared. Amaya and Shinosuke were also crying as well. Mamoru then opened up a link with the Minerva, and to tell Talia about the mission that was just completed.

"Capt. Gladys." Mamoru said.

Talia opened up a link, and saw him in the link. "What is it?"

"Target destroyed. You guys can retreat now." Mamoru replied.

"Yeah, but we detected a nasty battle between Orochimaru and the old man." Talia replied.

"Dammit. We gotta go." Mamoru said as he and his team rushed to the barrier. They saw the Sound Four standing guard, and holding up the barrier.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked Tayuya.

"Orochimaru-sama is fighting the old prune for a long time." Tayuya said. "He could use some help, though."

"Thanks." Mamoru said as he went insid ethe barrier just in time to see Orochimaru levitating his sword, and impaling the Sandaime Hokage.

"Help me out here, Mamoru-san. I felt that my arms are burning. At least the old man is dead." Orochimaru panted.

"From the will of fire, a new Hokage would be chosen!" Sarutobi said in his last dying breath, and died. Jiraiya then arrived a minute later, a little too late. He cried, and then turned to the duo.

"You'll pay for the death of the old man!" Jiraiya yelled as the Sound Four lifted the barrier, and carried their leader out of there. Jiraiya then made some handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Soon, a gigantic toad had appeared, looking glum. The ZAFT forces saw what happened, and started to get scared. The Minerva was among the scared unit.

"What is that thing?" Arthur said.

"That must be their firepower." Talia said.

Back to the toad, Jiraiya made some handsigns, and talked to the toad.

"Gammabunta, I need your hot oil to get rid of these pests." Jiraiya said.

"All right." Gammabunta said. "Hot oil!"

"Hot oil!" Jiraiya said as he mixed his Katon jutsu with the toad's hot oil and fired straight for the Minerva. The crew were frozen stiff, until Talia had a sense to yell.

"EVADE! HARD TO PORT!" Talia yelled as the Minerva barely dodged the huge toad flame. The Joule team tried to engage the huge toad, but he got his tongue out, and wrapped it around an unlucky GOUF, and lashed it on the side, and the machine was destroyed. Yzak was now gritting his teeth.

"I'm not letting a crappy toad get a hold of me!" Yzak yelled as he fired his beam rifle at the Toad King. The toad then unsheated his dagger, now coated with anti-beam coating, and charged at the Genesis. Shinn saw what happend, and blocked the strike.

"I'm not letting you!" Shinn yelled as he pushed the toad back.

Meanwhile, Rey was currently busy engaging the Akatsuki, and was still having a hard time.

"Since the Yamakage has his own machine, we'd better give this to his girlfriend, and the other DOM tropers would be given to the Iwa nin. The other siblings would be given a new machine as well." Rey said as he disabled the Akatsuki. Cagalli then yelled, and passed out, but not before she got out of the machine, and was picked up by a Hyuuga main branch member. Rey then got the damaged Akatsuki back to the Minerva. When he reported the capture of the golden Gundam to Talia, she was pleased.

"We will decide to withdraw now." Talia said. "All units are to withdraw immediately!"

But the defenders decided to surrender, and Talia had to change her mind to enter the village. The Minerva, along with the Zvonkovic team had entered the village, now with the intention to use its last missiles to damage the Hokage tower. The Neidharts had done their job. Konoha was now a twisted ruin.

* * *

When the Oto, Hyou and Suna nin had rounded up some academy students, along with some survivors, they gathered them close to the ZAFT forces. Talia was going to act as the occupational commander for a while, and then they were going to leave. 

"All right. For those of you who are just academy students, you have four choices. You can either join Oto, Suna, or Hyou as a genin, or stay here. If you decided to stay, we will keep an eye on you all." she said. Immediately, half of the academy students decided to defect to Hyou, and the other half decided to stay in Konoha.

"All prisoners are to be treated humanely. That would mean that ZAFT personnel are to supervise the POW camps." Talia explained. "I don not tolerate inhumane treatment while being in occupied territory. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" all the ZAFT personnel replied.

"I would like to see the Sound Five, please. Along with the Hyou genin, the Suna siblings, and the Sound Duo." Talia said. When the said group came to her, she read some reports regarding their exam results.

"Kin Tsuchi of Oto. You have done well in the written, and passed in the practical. Congratulations, you are now a Chunin." She said as Orochimaru clapped his hands slowly. An Oto jounin gave Talia the Chunin vest of Oto, and gave it to the newly promoted kunoichi.

"Dosu Kinuta of Oto. You have also done well in the written, but lost in the practical. I'm sorry. You fail. But there is another chance for you in the next Chunin Exams that would be held in Hyougakure next time." Talia said.

"You tried your best, Dosu. Despite the fact that my arms are burning like hell, I am proud that you tried hard." Orochimaru said. Dosu then smiled.

"Tayuya of the Sound Four of Oto. You have done well in the written, and excelled in the practical. Since you are a member of the Sound Four, you are not only promoted to Chunin, but you're now considered an elite. Congratulations." Talia said as she gave Tayuya an Oto Chunin vest.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Hibiki-Namikaze, Shinosuke Asuka, and Amaya Musashi." Talia said. "You all have excelled in the written and practical portions of the exam. You three are now promoted to Chunin status. Congratulations." Mamoru gave her the three Hyou vest, and gave it to the three newly promoted Chunin. She did the same thing with Team Yamashita, and they were proud of themselves. Finally, she congratulated the Suna siblings for being promoted to Chunin status, and gave them the Suna Chunin vest that she reeived from Baki.

"Your results have been delivered to your villages and cities." Talia said. "On behalf of the ZAFT forces, I congratulate you all in your hard work."

There were so many cheers, and hand raisings. Shinn was ecstatic that his younger cousin had passed the exam, and got promoted. Arthur and Meyrin had intercepted the radio broadcast coming from Orb, and were ecstatic as well.

"Radio in Orb is going nuts, ma'am!" Meyrin said. "Tukhachevsky said that this victory is sweeter than the Battle of the Mediterrenean!"

"That's great!" Talia said as the Phantom Pain team had arrived. She then turned to the newcomer.

"I'm Colonel Neo Roanoke of the 81st Autonomous Mobile Group." Neo said as he saluted to Talia. "And we are sorry for our crimes by stealing the machines."

"You've more than made up for it, Colonel." Talia said. "Your help in the victory was much appreciated."

"Thank you." Neo said.

* * *

All over the pro-ZAFT territories, victory parties were being celebrated in honor of Konoha's defeat, and the triumph of ZAFT. They were proud that they have sided with the right group, and will continue to support them. In the aftermath of the fall of Konoha, the war was dying down. The ZAFT forces, with the Tukhachevskyite forces and the Mokushi Mercenary Unit had brought the war close to home, and defeated the last remnants of the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance forces on the Moon. Now, it was only a matter of time beofre LOGOS was revived again, and the Minerva has to go back to Konoha to supervise the occupation.

* * *

Wow! Another chapter finished! Next chapter would cover the occupation, and new adventures that await the Hyou nin. Review!


	19. Author's note

This story is discontinued. For the continuation of this story, please read Demons and oordinators New and Improved. I'm sorry for the inonvienience.


End file.
